If This Be My Destiny
by spidergwen
Summary: Canon-compliant drabbles on Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man #31 - #121.
1. Chapter 1: The Amazing Spider-Man 31

_A canon-compliant drabble from The Amazing Spider-Man #31._

* * *

Gwen was hugging two textbooks to her chest, standing between Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson. Classes at Empire State University had just begun. "Heard a lot about you, Flash! I'm Harry Osborn, and this little lady is the ex-beauty Queen of Standard High, as if you couldn't tell!" Harry introduced.

"This little lady has a name, Flash! It's Gwen Stacy, and I've followed your football career all through high school." Gwen replied smoothly towards Flash.

Flash was as cocky as ever as he retorted. "You should have let me know, Gwen! I'd have given you all the facts in person!"

"Do you think you'll be as successful with collegiate Football, Flash?" Gwen inquired. She turned her gaze away from Flash when someone else entered the classroom, instantly snatching her attention.

Flash facepalmed, groaning into his hand suddenly, and Gwen ignored him. "Oh, no! Don't tell me I have Puny Parker in this class!"

"Isn't he the boy who won the science scholarship to E.S.U? He must be brilliant!" The blonde attributed.

"He looks like any other frosh to me!" Harry retorted snidely.

Flash cut ahead of Gwen and Harry as Peter entered the classroom. "I might as well introduce you, so you can see what a square a guy can be! Hey, Parker! C'mere! I wanna talk to you!"

Gwen stood there unimpressed, and Peter wasn't paying any attention. And with Flash's tone, she didn't blame him. "He doesn't seem to hear you!"

Parker still hadn't acknowledged their presence, and Flash seemed annoyed. "How about that? He ignored us! He.. ignored... us!" It was nothing short of manly how broken-hearted Flash seemed at Peter's dismissal of their attempts, but Gwen wanted to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

"Some friend you've got there, Flash!"

"Knock it off! That creep is no friend of mine!" Flash retorted hotly.

"He seemed nice enough! Perhaps he just didn't hear you!" Gwen tried.

The class finally began, and Gwen sat in the next row over and behind Peter, unable to take her attention off of him just yet. _'He's not as husky as Flash... But he's brighter! And very attractive!'_

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Gwen realized she had another class with Peter, this time in Chemistry. Harry was still disgruntled, practically sneering at Peter from behind. "If there's one thing Harry Osborn doesn't dig, it's a swell-head that thinks he's better'n everyone else."

"I think we should mind our own business!" Gwen tried to diffuse the situation, now that there was a small group surrounding them to gossip about Peter Parker.

"Aw, don't be a pill, Gwen! Parker's been asking for it!" One of them retorted.

"It won't be anything serious! It'll just be good for a laugh, that's all!" Harry replied his hands on his hips.

The boys were planning a prank on Peter, but Gwen still felt drawn to him. "I think I can see why you and Flash Thompson became friends so quickly, Harry!"

"Flash and me both hate squares! Nothing wrong with that! Now you go distract him, while I do the rest, Gwen!"

Gwen sighed, trying to keep her expression neutral. She didn't want to go along with this, nor can she even remember why she agreed to it. 'Well, I guess I can't back out now!'

Gwen made her way over towards Peter who was pouring chemicals into a round bottom flask. "Pete!" Gwen tried, and she got no answer. "Pete! Don't you hear me?"

"This is great! You don't even have to distract him! He's in a world of his own!" Harry whispered behind her, and Gwen ignored him, growing irritated. "Peter Parker! I asked if I could borrow your pen!"

"Huh? Oh, sure... If you want my pen, here.. Take it." Peter finally replied but didn't even bother to look at her.

Gwen had to blink in disbelief as Peter tried to hand her his pen over his shoulder. 'I've never met a boy like him! He didn't even give me a glance!'

The blonde stormed off in a huff. "Thank you very much, Mister Parker, but I changed my mind!" Gwen replied icily.

It wasn't even a moment later before the chemicals Peter had in front of him ignited creating a small poof of smoke.

"The chemicals ignited! But that's impossible! They couldn't have! They were completely stable!" Parker exclaimed.

"Parker! This lab is no place for exhibitions! Even though you did win a science scholarship, you will confine yourself to the experiments at hand! Is that quite clear?" Professor Warren barked at him.

Peter seemed to finally snap out of his daze, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, and Gwen felt bad now. "Yes, sir! I- I'm sorry!"

"It worked better than I thought." Harry began, smirking. "This'll take that swell-head down a peg."

Gwen was surrounded by a small group of teens that resembled hyenas. "It was supposed to be a joke! I didn't want to get anyone in trouble with the prof!"

"Aww, don't lose any sleep over it, Gwen! It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!" One of them retorted with a Chesire cat smile.

Harry seemed to simmer down now, finally conceding. "Tell you what, Doll- If it'll make you feel any better, we'll invite him for a coke after class! How about that?"

"It's the least we can do! We had no right to get Professor Warren down on him!" Gwen exclaimed, feeling sick to her stomach over their ridiculous prank.

* * *

The rest of the class went without any more problems, it ended and people were putting their coats on to get ready to leave. "Hey, Parker- The gang's going across the street for some sodas! How about-" He was cut off by Peter's reply as he practically scurried out the door.

"Sorry, I can't! I've got to rush now!" Parker left a group of befuddled students staring after him.

"Well, Gwen, we tried! Got any other suggestions?" Harry asked.

"I just don't understand him, Harry!" Gwen replied, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

Gwen and Harry exited Chemistry together, heading down a flight of stairs to run into Flash.

"I just saw the poor man's Einstein running past me like he knew where he was goin'! What happened, did he see a mouse?" Flash smirked.

"Who knows? Maybe someone once told him he's too good for the human race!" Gwen laughed, choosing to get over her confusion and frustration with the Parker boy.

"C'mon and have a coke with us, Flash!" Harry said, following behind Gwen and Flash.

* * *

Classes were about to begin, Gwen, Harry, and Flash were in the quad, and Peter was passing by. Other students were still gossiping about Peter.

"I still have a feeling that's he's really not a bad sort, deep down!" Gwen explained, growing exasperated.

"Aw, come off it, Gwen! How much proof do you want?" Harry retorted.

"I don't get it! Chicks always seem to go for those egg-headed skinny creeps!" Flash grumbled.

* * *

Classes finally ended, and Gwen was determined to get to know Peter. 'Peter Parker is the only boy I've met who hasn't given me a tumble! And that's a challenge no girl can resist! He's leaving the lab now! This is my chance to get to know him better!'

Gwen made her way over to Peter, just as he was getting ready to leave, hoisting his bag over his shoulder hurriedly. "Hel-lo there, Peter! I'm glad I bumped into you, do you have a minute-?"

Peter passed a thoroughly confused and irate Gwen Stacy. "I'm terribly sorry! You'll have to excuse me, I'm in a real big hurry! Can't stop now!"

Gwen stared after him, a look of outrage crossing her features as she put her hands on her hips. "Why- the unmitigated nerve of him! Nobody gives Gwen Stacy the brush-off that way! You, young man, are going to regret that- I promise!" Because people in the sixties talk like supervillains for some reason.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is gonna be weird. The writers did a lousy job of introducing Gwen, it's gonna be extra weird not giving Peter's insights, but he's got 800+ issues, plus spinoffs, so the primary focus is Gwen's perception, so try bear with me. And my original plan was to modernize this, but with all the cringe-y dialogue, it's impossible. Don't judge me for the dialogue. Or the excessive yelling._


	2. Chapter 2: The Amazing Spider-Man 34

_A canon-compliant drabble from The Amazing Spider-Man #34._

* * *

Gwen wore red and blue with white frill. It was just before the last class of the day, Chemistry. She was surrounded by a small hoard of boys all vying for her attention. "C'mon, Gwen! You promised you'd go to the game with one of us!" Faceless boy wanna-be-number-one-but-technically-still-number-one whined.

"Admit it, doll, you've decided on me!" Faceless boy number two tried.

"Uh-uh! I'm the lucky guy this time!" Faceless boy number three smirked.

"Give us a break, Gwen! Who is it?" Faceless boy number four inquired hopelessly.

None of these boys really grabbed her attention, but she loved how hard they tried. Gwen smiled wickedly, flicking her wrist in a dramatic fashion as she walked away from them. "Sorry, lads... I've got to rush to class now! But I promise to think about it!"

Faceless boy number four called back to her. "But you've been keeping us on the string all week!"

"I know, and you love it!" Gwen shot back cheekily.

"Honey, the guy who finally takes you out of circulation will be the most hated joe on campus!" Faceless boy number five chimed in.

* * *

Gwen made it to her locker, her joy wearing off as her mind wandered back to Mr. Parker. 'It's strange! Peter Parker is the only boy who hasn't paid any attention to me!' she thought to herself. Just then her book tumbled out of her hands, dropping to the floor. "Oh! My book..."

She spun to see Peter Parker bending over in an attempt to grab her book. "Allow me, fair maiden...!" He tried, and she put her foot down over her book, successfully preventing him.

"You! Don't you dare touch my book!" Gwen argued. Just because he suddenly noticed her existence, doesn't mean she's going to make it easy on the boy. Just then Harry and some other students finally caught up with them.

"Look, I don't get it! What gives?" Peter asked, perplexed.

Harry put his hands on his hips, as he shot back. "Do we have to spell it out for you? You're as popular here as Mao Tse-Tung!"

"You tell 'im, Harry boy!" one of the boys retorted.

"You've been snubbin' us since school started... Walking around here like a swell-headed snob, just because you won a scholarship! Well, that's okay with us! But don't think you can become one of the crowd anytime you feel like it!" Harry argued.

Gwen turned her back to him angrily. Peter looked frustrated but didn't defend himself. She tried time after time to try and get to know him, but he wouldn't give her the time of day, so she was in no mood to deal with the complicated mess that was Peter Parker.

* * *

He was quiet for the rest of the day, and it was noted by Harry and Gwen. "I guess we showed that egg-head, where to go off eh, Gwen?"

Gwen ignored Harry, slowly glancing over her shoulder towards Peter._ 'I guess so, Harry! But I wonder why I feel a bit ashamed of myself!'_

_'After all, he has cold-shouldered all of us, since he came of E.S.U! And yet... Perhaps he had a reason! Perhaps we just don't understand.'_ The blonde found it hard to shake this feeling off of Peter, she was so drawn to him despite how reclusive he came off.

Gwen grew more frustrated the more she observed Parker from afar. He seemed to be in his own little world, and she was all up in knots about him!

_'But he couldn't care less! Look at him bending over those test-tubes! He doesn't even know I exist! Well, Mr. Parker...! Just you wait!'_

Gwen didn't bother trying to catch Peter on his way out of class this time.

* * *

The following day, the school was all abuzz about Spider-Man's latest antics, everyone couldn't stop talking about him. Peter Parker was extra quiet today, and even seemed frustrated, Gwen noted.

She didn't like being mean to Peter, but he puzzled her. And despite his odd-ness, Gwen couldn't take her mind off of him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Issue two, and despite giving her no reason to, Gwen's drawn to Peter. She's crazy about him from the first minute she saw him, but yet JMS claims she and Peter never slept together? Hm. Interesting. Has he ever read any of the first 121 issues, or does he not give a crap? **#RetconSinsPast**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Amazing Spider-Man 36

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #36._

* * *

Gwen was in the quad with one of her friends just as Peter Parker came into view.

"I still say you're wrong about Parker, being a snob, Gwen- And I'll prove it to you!" Sally said.

"Be my guest, Sal!" Gwen scowled, and Sally strode over towards Peter, waving her hand, getting his attention.

"I'm having a get-together at my place later- just for the kids in the class-" Sally laid on the sweetness extra thick.

"Say! That sounds like a great idea!" Peter beamed back.

"Then you'll come! I'm so glad!"

Gwen's frown deepened at this scene before her as they got along so well. 'I don't understand! I never thought they'd hit it off so well! She must have said the secret word.'

"I was hoping you'd come, because I'm so anxious to have at least one boy with brains, instead of all those brawny athletic types!"

Peter's smile faded, and he slowly turned away from Sally. "Tell you what, Sally- If I can make it, I'll let you know! I'm pretty busy tonight!"

Peter left behind a thoroughly confused Sally, and Gwen made her way over towards her, glaring at Peter as he took off.

"I tip my wig to you, lady! You had him pegged 100% right! Just when I thought he was acting human! He gave me the brush- but good!" Sally conceded.

"Welcome to the club, Sal! You're one of us!" The blonde retorted hotly.

* * *

Gwen was at a Space Exhibit. There was a lineup shuffling inside when Gwen caught sight of Peter Parker entering up ahead of her, still looking lost in his own world.

'That looks like- Oh! It is! It's Peter Parker!' Gwen stopped in her tracks for a moment, thinking over her game plan. 'I wonder if this is fate! It could be my chance to really get to know him! I could accidentally bump into him inside! .. I'll do it!'

Gwen got excited at the idea. She was in the exhibit for a few moments. She hadn't approached Peter just yet, she was hoping it'd be the other way around. She glanced over her shoulder towards him. 'I hoped he'd see me and come over to me- but he's studying those displays like they're pin-ups! Darn! I can't tell whether he saw me and is ignoring me, or whether he just hasn't noticed me!'

Gwen observed him heading over towards a meteorite fragment before a figure suddenly crashed through the museum. "Disperse, you weaklings!" The purple and white-clad figure ordered.

Peter Parker left, running out of the exhibit, and Gwen was furious. 'Why- the unmitigated coward! He's running away! He's frightened!'

* * *

Gwen was just a freshman so there wasn't much else for Gwen to do. But there was no point in wasting the chance to see the rest of the exhibit once Spider-Man cleared out, getting rid of the Looter.

"Hi, Gwen! Enjoying the exhibit?" Peter inquired with ease.

"I was- Until now, Parker!" Gwen responded icily.

"Huh? Wait- What's wrong? What did I do?" Peter asked, clearly confused.

"Perhaps, it's what you didn't do!" The blonde said, turning away from him sharply. 'You didn't stay and try to help!' Gwen left, still pissed about Peter's inactions. 'And yet, it's hard to believe that anyone so manly-looking could be a coward! If only I hadn't seen him with my own eyes-!'

Gwen was old school, she believed men should be selfless and brave. Her father was the chief of police, after all, she couldn't abide by cowardly behavior like that.

* * *

Classes had just wrapped up, and Gwen ran into Sally. They were leaving together when they overheard Flash trying to catch Peter's attention. Again.

"Hey, Puny Parker! None of the other guys are here yet! How'd you like to toss the ol' pigskin around?" Flash inquired.

"Can't stop now, Flash! Anyway, if I out-threw you, you'd have a fit!" Peter replied, trying to leave.

Gwen had to throw her head back and laugh out loud at that, Sally joined her. "Peter Parker, out-throwing Flash! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

Peter glared at her, before finally asking. "Tell me, Gwen, what did I do to become number one on your hate parade?"

"Yeah, let us all in on it, gal!" Flash inquired.

"Maybe I will sometime! Right now I'm too busy laughing!" Gwen replied, still laughing.

"Well, don't let me stop you!" Peter called after them, finally leaving.

"I admire your good taste, Gwen! If you gotta hate somebody, Parker's the perfect choice!" Flash chimed in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Amazing Spider-Man 37

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #37_

* * *

Gwen was in the quad outside Empire State University, waving goodbye to some friends as they parted ways.

"Hi, Gwen! We're both heading for the same class-Mind if I join you?" Gwen's grin suddenly faded when she heard Peter Parker next to her, killing her mood instantly.

"What are you doing, Mr. Parker-slumming? Usually, you're too stuck up to say hello to anyone!" The blonde shot back angrily.

"Well, at least I'm not a temperamental female who drools over a fella one day and then acts like an icicle to him the next!" Peter smirked.

Gwen's eyes widened, outraged by his callous reply. "Even if you are E.S.U.'s newest science scholarship whiz-kid, nobody talks to me that way..."

"C'mon, Gwen-simmer down! Let's bury the hatchet, huh?"

In a fit of disgust and blind rage, Gwen raised her hand to smack Peter. "You think you can say what you want to me, and then-owww!" Peter raised his hand and swiftly blocked her attempt, hurting her.

"Anyone ever tell you you're gorrrrgeous when you're angry?"

Gwen didn't even have the chance to properly respond before Flash interrupted their exchange.

"Hey! What's going on there! I saw that, Parker!" Flash barked.

"I know, I know! Those beady little pig-like eyes of yours never miss a trick, Flash!" Peter sneered.

"I'll make you eat those words, you little puny punk!" Flash said angrily, heading over towards them. "C'mon, c'mon! Put up your hands!" The blond ordered.

Peter looked intrigued for a moment before conceding. "Oh, sorry, Flash- I can't let you do it- If you damaged my profile, half the girls at E.S.U would be heart-broken, and we can't let that happen!" Peter quipped, walking away.

"You yellow fink! I knew you'd chicken out!" Flash called back hotly.

"Oh, let him go, Flash!" Gwen said, tired.

"Okay, doll! But if he bothers you again, just let me know!"

Gwen watched Peter leave, feeling attracted to Peter's casual and cheeky response to Flash, who was still furious. _'I'd bet my bottom dollar that Peter Parker wasn't the least bit scared of Flash!'_

* * *

It was Chemistry, and Gwen's lab partner was Harry again. "I saw what happened, Gwen! Parker gives me a swift pain, too!"

The blonde shot a glance over her shoulder towards Peter again. "Oh, you haven't any use for anyone who's smarter than you are, Harry! Peter's never bothered you!"

A moment went by, and Gwen was wondering what possessed her to say that out loud. _'What's the matter with me? I'm actually starting to defend him!'_ Gwen thought angrily, shooting another glance at Peter Parker.

She was nothing short of baffled when it came to Peter and how she felt drawn to him, even when he gives her all these reasons not to.

* * *

Classes were over for the day, and the students were dispersing in the quad. Flash was still pissed, calling out to Peter as he left. "Remember to stay out of my way from now on, Parker!" he warned.

"You bet I will! For all, I know your stupidity might be catching!" Peter shot back, draping his coat over his right shoulder as he left, leaving Gwen, Harry, and Flash behind.


	5. Chapter 5: The Amazing Spider-Man 38

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #38._

* * *

"Hi, gals! Wait up for us!" Flash called after Gwen and Sally.

"Look, Gwen! It's Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn!" Sally acknowledged.

"I know- the two charter members of the 'Let's hate Pete Parker' club!" Gwen replied as the boys caught up to them.

There was a group of protesters getting rowdy, and Flash was the first to notice Peter by the protestors. "Say! Look who's over there with the marchers!" the blond pointed out.

"It's that light-weight Peter Parker! Wouldn'tcha know it?" Harry glared at Peter from across the quad.

"He's not with them- Look, he's leaving!" Gwen contributed.

Flash asked, stepping out in front of Gwen and Harry, putting his hands on his hips. "Just as I thought, Parker- You're even too Puny to carry a sign, huh? Don't you ever lose your temper, mop top?"

"Sure! But not when a zero like you is trying to goad me!" Peter retorted hotly.

Flash, Gwen, and Harry turned their backs to Peter. "I don't get it, Flash? Why didn't you take a poke at him? I would have!" Harry tried.

"Well, he's still there! Be my guest!" Flash attempted.

"Aww- I'd be afraid of hurting him!" Harry lied.

Gwen found herself sneaking a glance over her shoulder towards Peter, who looked on at them hopelessly. _'No matter what the others say, there's something so strong- and proud about Peter Parker.'_

* * *

Chemistry went by without much incident, besides Harry gossipping about Peter behind his back.

When class ended, Gwen observed Peter leaving class. For once he managed to avoid leaving a cartoon cut out of his shape in the door from his exit.

_'I can't help feeling sorry for Pete! I wish they'd all stop riding him.'_ Gwen thought to herself glumly, leaving with Harry and Flash, hugging her textbooks to her chest.

She knew she gave him a hard time a lot of the time, but she felt an undeniable pull towards Peter Parker.


	6. Chapter 6: The Amazing Spider-Man 39

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #39._

* * *

Gwen finally spoke up to Flash and Harry about letting up on Peter. She really wanted to befriend the boy, in spite of his aloofness. Classes at Empire State University were about to begin. Gwen and Flash were at the front of the school, waiting on Harry when Peter passed them by looking sullen.

"There's Peter Parker! Now remember, Flash- We decided to act friendly to him!" Gwen reminded Flash.

"Hi, Pete! How's it goin'? See anything of Harry Osborn?" Flash inquired, flashing a dazzling smile as he tried to wave Peter down.

Peter ignored them again, earning a huff from another one of their friends as all three of them observed Peter. "Looks to me like you're wasting your time! Parker's not buying!"

"Let's face it! He's the original cold shoulder kid! If he wants to be a loner, let 'im! What's it to us? I knew it was a mistake, that guy's like nowhere!" Flash replied bitterly.

"I just don't understand him! Sometimes he's as friendly as a puppy!" Gwen sighed, shaking her head. She was at the end of her rope with him, he was so confusing.

Harry finally arrived, taking a moment to speak with his father.

Flash finally saw him, trying to flag Harry down. "Hey, Harry- All bets are off about Puny Parker! He's as hopeless as ever!"

Harry didn't acknowledge them, staring at his father as he took off.

"What's gotten into him?" Gwen inquired towards Flash.

"Holy smoke! Now he's makin' with the 'I don't know ya from Adam' bit!" Flash retorted.

Harry walked past them, staring downward leaving a concerned Gwen and Flash behind.

"I dunno what Parker's got- But we better put 'im in quarantine! It's turnin' into an epidemic!"

Gwen couldn't form words or even cohesive thoughts at the moment, but she was scared for her friend, Harry, he looked so miserable.

* * *

Harry was quiet for the rest of the day until Chemistry class began. Peter managed to get Harry to open up, but it wasn't without struggle. Harry bit Peter's head off, only to swiftly apologize.

Peter encouraged him to keep talking, drawing Gwen's attention. _'Peter and Harry- having a real heart to heart! Now I've seen everything!'_

Gwen couldn't stop the look of wonder the crossed her features, feeling her heart pick up at the scene before her and its possibilities. _'If Peter Parker becomes one of our crowd it'll be just wonderful- for me!'_

When the school day ended, Gwen felt fresh optimism regarding Peter Parker. She saw a new side of him today, and she was determined to bide her time to get to know him better.


	7. Chapter 7: The Amazing Spider-Man 41

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #41._

* * *

Gwen, Harry and Flash were out in the quad. Classes were about to begin when a motorcycle revved, grabbing their attention. Peter Parker rode in, looking jovial.

"Look! Pete latched on to a pair of wheels!" Harry pointed out as Peter came to a halt not too far from them.

"Maybe he's turning human!" Flash retorted.

"Pete! Wait a minute!" Gwen called out.

Peter headed towards them. "How do you like 'er, Gwen?" He asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards his blue motorcycle.

"A knockout, Pete!" Gwen tried, not able to bring herself to smile. "Actually I never thought of you as the motorcycle type before Pete!"

Peter stared at her a moment, sobering. "You didn't? Why not?" Peter inquired.

"Oh, I don't know-" Gwen began, but Peter shrugged the rest of her comment off, heading into E.S.U with a smile, looking over his shoulder towards her.

"Lady. there's a lot you don't know about me! But stick around- I'm planning to educate you!" Peter called back playfully.

"Peter Parker, what on earth has changed you so?" Gwen asked, gesturing her hand questioningly.

"Nothing Gwen! Maybe the real me is just beginning to breakthrough!" Peter retorted, further confusing and piquing Gwen's interest.

"Say doll- What's with Mr. Bookworm these days?" Flash asked, staring at Peter as he left.

"Whatever it is, Flash, why don't you get friendly with him? Maybe some of it will rub off on you!" Gwen replied smoothly.

_'The way Pete looked at me- like he was seeing me for the first time!'_ Gwen thought to herself, finding herself swooning a little over Peter Parker again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Amazing Spider-Man 42

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #42._

* * *

Peter arrived to E.S.U, looking even more excited than the last time, saying a sickeningly sweet goodbye to his ride.

"I'll bet you take that cycle to bed with you at night!" Flash teased.

"Sure, Flash! Doesn't everybody?" Peter shot back playfully.

"How about coming to a party at my house this Sunday, Pete?" Gwen asked, feeling more confident and comfortable talking to Peter by now.

"Love to, Gwen!" Peter grinned, before turning to head into the school, before suddenly slapping his forehead and halting abruptly.

"Gosh, Gwen... I'm sorry! I just realized..."

Gwen cut him off suddenly, feeling snubbed one too many times by him. "No need to explain! Attendance isn't compulsory!" She spun on her heels, turning her back to him.

Peter shuffled back towards the group awkwardly. "But I don't want you to think I'm making up an excuse..."

"I'm sure what I think won't bother you, Peter!" Gwen replied hotly.

Flash laughed out loud. "Good old Parker- the strikeout king!"

"Pete's probably got his reasons!" Harry tried.

"If you ask me, he's waiting till there's a party for wall-flowers... so he can be guest of honor!" Flash continued.

"Flash Thompson, it just so happens that no one asked you!" Gwen shot back, sending an angry glance towards Flash.

"Say! Don't tell me Puny Parker puts you on, Gwen! Not a chick like you!" Flash asked, befuddled by Gwen's anger.

"Don't worry, my fatuous friend... I won't tell you!"

"Fatuous?" he asked hopelessly.

"Forget it, Flash! It's more than one syllable... So you wouldn't understand!" Gwen left on that note, arm, and arm with Harry.

"See you later, guys! Gwen and I are gonna make the scene at the Silver Spoon!" Harry called over his shoulder as Gwen tried to simmer down.

"It's like Aesop's fable, Flash! You needle me about your gal, and Harry Osborn walks away with her!" Peter teased.

"Very funny!" Flash shot back.

"You sure have a gift for repartee!" Peter laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Amazing Spider-Man 43

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #43._

* * *

Gwen was nestled in between Flash and Harry in Flash's red corvette. Flash saw Peter Parker getting ready to leave on his motorcycle and pulled over to let him in on the recent news.

"Hi, people! Are you coming back late- or starting out early?" Peter inquired.

"We all went out to discuss the big news, Peter!" Gwen explained.

"What big news?"

"Didn't you hear? Flash has to report for a draft physical!" The blonde continued curtly.

"Yeah! All of a sudden, they can't win the war without me!" Flash bragged.

"Didn't you get your notice yet, Pete?" Harry asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't, Harry!" Peter replied.

Gwen folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think they'd take Peter. He's a scholarship student, at the very top of his class!"

"Can ya picture Puny Parker in the army? Whatta laugh!" Flash barked out a laugh, throwing his head back.

"The humor somehow escapes me, Flash!" Harry shot back hotly.

"Well, loud-mouth- I wish you luck no matter what happens!" Peter said to Flash.

"Know something, Parker? Anyone ever tell ya that you're all heart?" Flash mocked.

"Flash, isn't it time that you and Pete buried the hatchet?" Harry inquired.

"Bury it? Puny Parker couldn't even lift it!" Flash continued.

Peter didn't respond to that, only turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon, useless? Whatta shame!" Flash called after Peter.

"Kinda breaks you up, doesn't it?" Peter shot back, sounding miserable.

Gwen observed their back and forth, not offering Peter a break this once. She was still irritated he blew her off earlier. Every time she tried to reach out to Peter he withdrew.


	10. Chapter 10: The Amazing Spider-Man 44

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #44._

* * *

Gwen was at the Silver Spoon, having a study date with Flash and Harry. It was raining, and they started off with some coffee before they began, before Peter Parker entered from the pouring rain, closing his umbrella.

"Hi, Pete! I didn't see you in class this morning!" Harry introduced, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I, eh, had some personal things to take care of, Harry!" Peter returned mysteriously.

"Sure! Like not going out in the rain, because little Puny Parker might melt away!" Flash taunted.

Gwen rolled her eyes, getting oh-so tired of the yummy dummy on her left. "Come off it, Flash! You're as funny as a tooth-ache!"

"If you'd like fill-in on what you missed in the lab today, I'll be glad to review it with you, Pete." Gwen tried, feeling cooled off from their last encounter.

"That'll be swell, Gwen! I'd really appreciate it!" Peter replied, taking his overcoat off and taking a seat in the booth next to Gwen.

"Since when does he need help? I thought that egg-head knew everything!" Flash mocked.

"I could know nothing, and still be smarter than you, big-mouth!" Peter shot back.

"Lucky for you, I've got more important things on my mind than mopping the floor with you!" Flash said, smiling insincerely.

"Flash reports for his Draft Physical later today, Pete!" Gwen attributed.

"Hey! Doesn't the big brass know we need you on our football team, Thompson?" The boy in the next booth invited himself into the conversation.

"Has anyone told Flash the news...?" Peter deadpanned.

"What news?" Flash asked.

"They don't have cheer-leaders for you in the army!" Peter continued.

"Hey, Parker, maybe we won't miss Thompson after all! We'll just get you to take his place on the team!" The nameless boy continued, and Flash laughed cruelly at the idea.  
"Yeah! They can always use a few laughs during scrimmage!"

Gwen was taking her textbooks out of her bag, growing weary of the testosterone-fest. "Gentlemen.. we're trying to study."

"That's real emotional!" Flash shot back.

The nameless boy in the next booth turned to face them properly, holding up a newspaper and gesturing to it. "Now that Flash is being drafted, they oughta grab Whitey Mullins, also! What chance'll we have against him when we play Metro U? Unless Parker is our secret weapon!"

"Aww, I was saving it for a secret surprise!" Peter returned.

The door to the Silver Spoon opened. "Wow, look at that!" One of them said. They all turned to see a girl with red hair, a green overcoat and a white and yellow dress at the door.

"Where'd she come from?!" Flash asked.

"I dunno.. But how'd they ever let her get away?" Nameless boy attributed.

"She must be new, I've never seen her here before!" Harry said.

"Hi, Mary Jane!" Peter said suddenly, and Gwen's eyes flared. He knew her?!

"Three living breathing males, and only one gal, eh? Where has this place been, all my life?!" Mary Jane grinned, gesturing over the table.

"She walks! She talks! And I can tell you, she's been busting to meet ol' Flash!" Flash said, getting to his feet urgently.

"Let me introduce you to the crowd, M.J-" Peter began, getting to his feet.

"Imagine, sly Pete keeping her all to himself till now!"

* * *

Peter introduced Mary Jane to the group, and their study session was suddenly forgotten.

The boys were all standing up around Mary Jane now, and Gwen was still seated in the booth.

"Tell me, doll- did you wanna meet me because I'm a football star, or because I'm about to be a war hero?" Flash bragged.

"Neither, dad! It's your shy-ness that grabs me!" Mary Jane returned. "So you're Gwen Stacy! I've heard Peter mention you!"

"How nice!" Gwen feigned politeness.

Mary Jane began fawning over Peter, and Gwen's eyes shot daggers at the girl as Peter shot a look over his shoulder towards Gwen.

"Now, Petey-O! Suppose you wave bye-bye to all these nice people... Because you're cutting out now to take Mary Jane to a little spot I know where they've got the grooviest guitarist in town!"

"There's only one answer! It's a sorority invitation! She's gotta date the most nothing guy in town... So she picked Parker!" Flash tried.

"Let's face it, son! She doesn't look as though anybody's twisting her arm!" Harry smirked.

"I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that science review, Gwen!" Peter called after Gwen.

Peter and Mary Jane were heading out of the Silver Spoon, and Peter shot another look over his shoulder towards Gwen for a moment.

"Don't worry about his lesson, lady! Going out with me is an education in itself! Where'd you park the wheels, Petey?" Mary Jane inquired suddenly.

"Eh... I didn't bring the cycle today." Peter replied, putting his overcoat back on. They back and forth a little more before finally leaving, and Gwen folded her arms over her chest. This was all too familiar, snubbed by Peter and stuck behind with studly and dudley.

"I don't know what's gotten into Pete! Even a scholarship student like him can't afford to let his studies slide!" Gwen finally said, displeased with how Mary Jane and Peter got along so well.

Flash had his arm draped over the back of their booth behind Gwen's back. "Awww, come off it, Gwen! That's not what's buggin' you! You didn't like seeing that new chick wrap him around her little finger! But don't worry, kid! Any gal who's taste is that bad can't be any competition for a gal like you!" The blond attempted, making Gwen's mood only worse.

"Flash, do me a favor...?" Gwen asked flatly.

"Sure, baby! You name it!" Flash grinned, completely oblivious.

"Stop breathing on me!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Amazing Spider-Man 46

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #46._

* * *

Gwen, Harry, and Flash were at the Silver Spoon. Gwen was at the Jukebox dancing with Flash when Peter and Mary Jane entered together.

They spoke with Harry for a while, but Gwen felt Peter's eyes on her every now and again while she danced. It was almost time for Flash to get drafted, so Gwen wanted all the time with him while she can for now.

Flash broke apart to gossip about his man-crush Spider-Man with a fellow Silver Spoon patron, and Gwen preoccupied herself for the time being by dancing.

It wasn't at all long before Peter was leaving Mary Jane early, making an excuse. Before he left, he spoke to Harry.

"Hey, Harry... Remember that offer you made me this morning?" Peter inquired, hiding a grin.

"Hey! You mean it was okay with your aunt? Man... That's living on end!"

"Well, I hope you don't snore, son!" Peter returned.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Go home and pack, Jack!" Harry grinned, and Gwen saw an invitation, heading over towards Harry.

"How about dancing with a lady, Mr. Osborn?" Gwen asked, shooting a glance over towards Peter, noting the way he looked at her.

"Keep a candle in the window for me, roommate!" Peter said over his shoulder as he took off.


	12. Chapter 12: The Amazing Spider-Man 47

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #47._

* * *

It was lunch break at Empire State University.

"Don't worry, Gwen! If you're tossing the party, we'll be there!" one of them said.

"That's fine, boys! After all, we're doing it for Flash! We want him to get a great sendoff into the army!" Gwen reminded them.

"Who's gonna take his place with you, doll?" Another one of them asked.

Gwen already had a boy in mind, but she wasn't going to jump ahead of herself just yet, so she shrugged, flashing a dazzling smile. "Looks like I'm up for grabs, lads!"

"That'll be the day!" A third nameless boy attributed.

Harry and Peter showed up, and Harry invited himself into the conversation. "Who are you kidding, Gwen? You never dug Flash in the first place! Why won't you admit I'm the secret love of your life?" Harry teased.

"Because it wouldn't be a secret any longer if I did, Harry!" Gwen shot back playfully.

"Touche Miss Stacy! Has anyone ever told you that you get prettier every day?" Peter flirted.

"Only my mirror, Mr. Parker! Whoops- Sorry! I've been listening to Mary Jane too long!" Gwen replied, placing a hand on her hip. Her and Mary Jane's quote-unquote friendship was frosty at best, but Gwen couldn't deny Mary Jane was interesting, to say the least.

Gwen turned to leave, remembering to shoot a glance over her shoulder towards Peter as she left. "Oh, speaking of Mary Jane... If you'd like to bring her to the party, you may! Things should be really swinging by about Eight... Especially with her there!"

"Thanks, Gwen! I'm sure M.J will get a real kick out of it!" Despite his words, Peter seemed disturbed and it didn't go undetected to Gwen as she continued.

"Will you be bringing a date, Harry?" Gwen inquired, enjoying watching Peter squirm.

"With you there, doll?" Harry flirted.

"That would be like bringing a Chevy to a General Motors!" one of them said, whom I can't tell because for some reason the panel takes place outside so now the author is flailing about guessing who's talking.

"Well, gentlemen, it's been a real ball, but the time has come to fill my little blonde head with learning!" I'm guessing Gwen says.

"You're right! We'd better move! I'm due at the lab!" Whomever said jesusfuckingchrist.

The bell had rung, the author is assuming because people are getting ready to get to classes. "Say, Gwen... How about a soda after class while we compare notes on English lit? I'm afraid I've gotten a bit rusty." Peter attempted.

"Oh, brother! He walks away with top honors in every class... And he's rusty! What does that make a guy like me? Come to think of it... Don't answer that!" Harry said, oblivious.

"What do you say, Gwen?" Peter continued, ignoring Harry's brainfart.

Gwen was blushing deeply, and going against every bone in her body, she'd have to decline. "Sorry, Pete! I'll be busy getting things ready for Flash's party! I'm sure Mary Jane can help you brush up on your notes!"

Peter looked bothered, and it fed to Gwen's ego. "Yeah, sure, Gwen! No sweat! See you later!"

* * *

Gwen stood outside her apartment complex, wearing a blue and purple dress, with a purple leopard overcoat, hands on her hips as Harry and Peter arrived in Harry's ride.

"Ahh, my two gallant knights on their speeding steed!" Gwen said with dramatic flair.

"Gwen! If... If I'd have known you'd look like that, I'd have gotten here, sooner!" Harry gushed.

"What'd you expect me to look like? Yogi Bear?" Gwen teased.

"If you... think it's too chilly, we can put the top up?" Peter asked, opening his side of the car door.

"Bite your tongue, impetuous one! We, night people, thrive on moon burns!" Gwen said.

* * *

Peter climbed into the backseat of Harry's car, and Gwen took the passenger seat up front as Harry headed to Mary Jane's place to pick her up.

"I can't wait to see Flash's face when we give him his sendoff! And speaking of faces- there's M.J!" Harry said, coming to a stop outside her place.

Peter climbed out of the vehicle, waving at Mary Jane. "Hi, Mary Jane! Hop in... We're all set!"

"Who needs a car? When there's a party to go to, I can like fly all the way!" Mary Jane said.

* * *

They arrived to the Silver Spoon, and the guests were already there. Balloons were set, the music was playing and the food was ready.

"Gwen! You're too much! Did you really arrange the decorations? They're just out of sight!" Mary Jane said, standing in the doorway with Peter, Gwen and Harry.

"I never got a sendoff like this when I joined the scouts!" Harry attributed.

"Well, it isn't the Copacabana, but it beats dancing on the sidewalk!" Gwen said, placing her hand on her hip, her coat dangling across her wrist.

"This is one night, Flash'll remember." Peter said, impressed.

"But where's the guest of honor? What happened to Flash?" Ned asked, standing with Betty.

"Don't panic, pilgrims! The night's still young!" Gwen replied.

"C'mon in, kids! You're just in time!" One of the guests said.

* * *

Flash arrived very soon after, looking overjoyed at the party for him. "This is too much! Someone musta told you I'm gonna win the war, single-handed!"

"You can't miss, big man! Just pretend the jungle is a king-sized football field!" Gwen returned, jovial at Flash's excitement.

"But don't waste time, looking for the goalposts, hear?" Harry teased, patting Flash on the back.

* * *

As usual, Mary Jane gravitated to the jukebox, Peter in toe, as they danced together.

Gwen busied herself, serving snacks out before Harry whispered to her, behind her back. "Say, pretty girl... Are we gonna let Pete and M.J hog the spotlight?" Harry attempted.

"M.J? She was supposed to be helping me give out the burgers." Gwen replied, halting her movements.

Spotting Peter and Mary Jane dancing, arose a challenge Gwen couldn't turn down.

"No chick who dances like that is gonna dish out meatballs!" Harry replied.

"Here, friendly philosopher! I've just resigned!" Gwen smirked, handing Harry the plate of burgers.

* * *

Gwen headed out to the dance floor and danced, and it soon grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hey, gang! Look at Gwen go!"

"Wow-eee! If we could package that, we'd be rich!"

"C'mon! Let's hear it for the little lady!"

"Mmm, boy! Flash better enlist every day!"

"Back, you tigers! Give her some room!"

Mary Jane looked pissed, her cheeks burning, and Gwen smirked at her as she continued to dance.

"I thought you were passing out, burgers, Gwen!" Mary Jane growled out.

"Don't fret, pet! I've saved a few for you!" Gwen shot back.

Peter had gotten off the dance floor, and Gwen could feel his eyes on her. Everyone's eyes were on her, but only Peter's mattered to her.

"Cool it, kids! Who wants food at a time like this?!" one of them said, clapping.

Flash joined Peter and Harry who were all watching Gwen like a hawk. "Put your eyes back in your head, Parker! You couldn't stand a chance in that league! She makes all other chicks look like they're off the wall! Although I wouldn't put Mary Jane out to pasture, either!" Flash said.

"The way M.J is looking at Gwen, there's liable to be an explosion soon!" Harry jinxed them.

Some man had crashed through the wall of the Silver Spoon, sending debris everywhere, startling all the guests. He wore animal skin leotard and bellowed out. "If you value your lives... don't anyone move! The son of Norman Osborn is here... And I want him!"

It was Kraven, and he recognized Harry all too easily, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You're the one I want! I'd recognize you anywhere! I knew Osborn had a son! And it wasn't hard for the world's greatest hunter to track you here!"

"I don't know you! I... I never saw you! What... What do you want... With me?" Harry asked helpelessly.

"Back off, mister! Nobody breaks up my party that way!" Flash yelled angrily.

"Somebody call the police! Nobody here can hope to stop the Kraven!" Gwen said, scared for Harry and Flash's lives.

"Where's your father? Talk... Do you hear? Nobody can defy me!" Kraven bellowed, grasping Harry's shoulder and raising his fist to hit him.

"He's out of town! I don't know where!" Harry said, terrified.

"No matter who you are, you can't fight off all of us!" Flash said, running towards Kraven in an attempt to tackle him. Kraven backhanded Flash with ease, knocking him down to the floor.

"Back, you fool! Can a pack of rabbits keep a lion at bay?!"

"Don't' try to stop him! It's hopeless! I'll go for the police!" Peter said, running out of the Silver Spoon.

Kraven left with Harry, hoisting him under his arm. Harry struggled in Kraven's grasp, trying to hit him but it was pointless.

He didn't get far at all before there was a commotion outside. Flash and MJ had a front-row seat, as Spider-Man rescued Harry before fighting with Kraven.

Gwen, Flash and Mary Jane got out of the Silver Spoon, and Gwen ran out ahead to Harry.

"Spider-Man saved me! If not for him..." Harry murmured. He looked terrible.

"We'd better get you out of sight, Harry,... just in case! Although it looks like Kraven bit off more than he can chew when he tackled Spidey." Gwen said as Spider-Man catapulted himself upwards to kick Kraven, hard.

Flash and another guest draped Harry's arms over their shoulder and Gwen caressed Harry's cheek lightly. "Come on, Harry... We'll get indoors. The police should be here soon!"

"Thaks, Gwen! And... Flash... You were great, the way you tried to help." Harry said, looking weaker.

"Forget it, pal!" Flash returned sincerely.

Mary Jane was oblivious to Harry, Gwen, and Flash, gesturing up to Spider-Man. "Hey! You're missing the whole bit! Like, talk about a happening... If only Petey can be here with his Kodak!" MJ attempted.

* * *

The battle continued between Spider-Man and Kraven, but it was missed by Gwen, Flash and Harry. But soon enough, Norman Osborn arrived, only to get attacked by Kraven.

Spider-Man saved him, and Harry and Mr. Osborn were able to safely reunite.

Gwen, Flash and Mary Jane were outside, waiting on Peter while Jameson chatted up with the Osborns. The press had arrived, and everybody was abuzz with the commotion that happened tonight.

"Well, well... Look who's here... Now that the action's over! Puny Parker himself!" Flash said as Peter sprinted to catch up to them.

"I didn't have my camera with me... Tried to rent one fast, but couldn't find a store... Guess I missed the whole thing, huh?" Peter asked.

"It was a real gasser, Petey." Mary Jane said.

Gwen draped her coat over her shoulders, smirking playfully at Flash and his-not-so-secret-crush-on-spidey. "It'll certainly give Flash a sendoff to remember!"

Peter sobered at that. "That's right... I almost forgot... You leave tomorrow... For the service!" Peter began, raising his hand and extended a courteous handshake to Flash. "I wanna wish you all the best, Flash! Something tells me you've got what it takes to come out on top, fella! ... And I'm bettin' you do!"

Flash grinned, returning the handshake to Peter. "Y'know something Parker? Every so often, I figure you're not as square as I thought! Take good care of the chicks for ol' Flasheroo, while I'm gone, you hear?"

Gwen and Mary Jane had a front-row seat to that beautiful spectacle before them, both of them hiding soft grins.

"Hope I'm not squeezin' your hand too hard... 'Cause a Spider-Man, you ain't!" Flash grinned.


	13. Chapter 13: The Amazing Spider-Man 48

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #48._

* * *

The ground was covered in heavy snow. Peter looked weary, but he still paid a compliment towards Gwen. "Hi, Gwen... Say, you sure look great, wearing your hair that way!"

Gwen blushed, feeling a flurry of butterflies at Peter's words. "Why, thank you, Pete! It's just a casual little style... Which took all morning to arrange!" The blonde replied.

Harry was somewhere off behind them. "No wonder Pete likes your hairdo, Gwen! It's more like the way Mary Jane's been wearing hers!"

Gwen blushed again for all the wrong reasons, her smile wavering. "Oh, that's right! I... hadn't thought of that!" The blonde replied in embarrassment, shuffling from the hallway quickly, the butterflies swiftly turned to bats.

* * *

It was Chemistry class, and Peter still looked like death. "Peter, your face is flushed, and you look feverish!" Professor Warren said.

"I guess you're right, Mr. Warren! I do feel kinda woozy!" Peter returned, holding his head in his hands.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest!" Professor Warren urged.

Gwen silently observed Peter from afar, feeling worried about the boy.

* * *

_**A/N:** Also I squeezed a different Chapter 4 in from ASM #37. Marvel's Database says she's not on it, so I missed it. I'll be much more vigilant in the future._


	14. Chapter 14: The Amazing Spider-Man 49

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #49._

* * *

Gwen and Mary Jane entered Peter and Harry's apartment together, wearing winter gear.

Harry greeted them, beaming a bright smile. "Gwen! M.J! wow!... I feel like I won a raffle!"

"You know it, son!" Mary Jane said, before redirecting her attention towards her aunt. "Hi, aunt Anna! We were passing by, and thought Petey-O could use some cheering up!"

"You know our motto: Chase the blues away... with Gwen, and M.J!" Gwen grinned.

"Oh! How nice to see you, girls!" Anna greeted them.

"When Pete wakes up and sees what he missed, he'll kill himself!" Harry said.

Mary Jane gravitated to the record player (?) as usual, and Gwen unzipped her winter coat.

"Well, if Pete is napping, we'd better fold our tents and vanish into the night!" Gwen teased.

"Here's a beat that'll blast 'im out of bed like gangbusters!" Mary Jane said, in her own little world, turning the music up louder.

Harry ignored Mary Jane, focusing all his attention on Gwen. "You'd think I'd let you slip away that easily? Don't make a move, pussy cat! He can't sleep forever!" He said before heading towards the record player to turn it down. "Simmer down, sweet stuff! The poor guy needs his rest... He's been running a fever!"

"You know it, dad! But I thought it was because of me!" Mary Jane said enthusiastically.

"Come along, little one! Gwen will buy you a movie mag to keep you cultural till Pete's on his feet again!" The blonde said smoothly, placing her hand on her hip.

"But it's like a tragic waste of all those dreamy discs!" The ginger complained playfully.

"If it's music you want, bunny... Grab a kazoo on the way!" Gwen quipped with a flick of her wrist.

Harry was quick to get into a winter jacket, going after Gwen and Mary Jane who were now heading out the door. "Hold it! Hold it! I'll walk you gals down! No sacrifice is too great for Heroic Harry!"

"It's like you always say- The boy is all heart!" Mary Jane quipped as Harry ushered them out the door.

"Tell Peter we came by, Mrs. Parker! And call if you need anything, you hear?" Gwen called after, waving at May and Anna as she left.

"Thank you, child! You've both been very kind!" May returned.

"See you Aunt Anna- Like subsequently!"


	15. Chapter 15: The Amazing Spider-Man 50

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #50_

* * *

Classes had ended at E.S.U and Gwen caught Peter in the hallway, shooting an invite over her shoulder to him. "Oh, Peter! I'm having a little get-together at home tonight! I'd love you to be there, if you can!"

"Gee, I'm sorry, Gwen! Would you mind if I take a raincheck instead?" Peter asked. He looked miserable, and he and Gwen were past that point to consider it an insult. They'd become friends, and Gwen's crush on Peter only intensified.

"Course not, Pete! Though, I am disappointed!" Gwen admitted with a soft grin, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

* * *

It was the next day, and classes were finished. The snow was melting, and Gwen caught sight of Peter outside the quad on his motorcycle. She ran over towards him, jubilant, waving a letter at Peter.

"Hi, Gwen! Can I give you a lift?" Peter inquired. He looked better than the day before, but Gwen was too excited.

"Move over, Mr. P! You found yourself a carrier pigeon! Just got a letter from our swingin' soldier boy!" The blonde enthusiastically informed Peter.

"Fearless Flash? Let's see!" Peter grinned.

Gwen handed Peter the letter. "He's the same ol' howlin' hot-shot! He gives the vee-cees 24 hours to clear out when he gets there!" she informed him as he opened the letter to read.

"If anyone else scribbled that, we'd call him a great little kidder! But since it's Flasheroo, they'd better start packin'!"

"He really turns you on, doesn't he, Gwen?" Peter asked, still reading Flash's letter, missing Gwen's blush at his oblivious nature.

* * *

Peter was giving Gwen that ride on the motorcycle, Gwen riding behind him, her hands around his waist. "Face it, classmate! How many blushing blondes would find a hip, handsome foot-ball hero totally repulsive?" Gwen teased.

"I'm sorry I asked, pretty girl! How was the party?" Peter asked.

"A disaster area! ... Without you!" Gwen said sincerely.

"Y'know? I kinda wish you meant that!" Peter returned, oblivious.

_'Oh... You lovable, blind goof! Can't you see I do?!_' Gwen thought to herself desperately.

* * *

Peter dropped her off at her destination. "Thanks for the lift, neighbor!" Gwen called back, waving at Peter as he left.

"Anytime, princess!" Peter returned, waving and watching her from over his shoulder as he rode away on his motorcycle without a helmet or watching the road.

* * *

Peter was leaning against his motorcycle outside Empire State University next to Gwen who was hugging some textbooks to her chest, a grin plastered on her face.

"How about a soda, sandwich and a spin after class, woman?" Peter asked.

"Love it, man... But I've a date with Harry tonight." Gwen replied.

"You two aren't... pinned, or anything... are you?" Peter asked slowly.

"First Flash... Now Harry! You're always trying to pair me off!" Gwen teased.

The blonde walked away, glancing over her shoulder towards Peter with a cheeky grin on her lips. "Why haven't you asked if I've got a maaaaad crush on a bashful black-haired bike rider?"

"C'mon! We both know nice guys finish last! Forget it, lady!" Peter said, waving his hand away at the idea.

"You said it, Pete... I didn't!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Amazing Spider-Man 51

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #51._

* * *

Gwen and Harry were sat in a booth, Mary Jane, of course, was on the dance floor. A motor roared by outside, grabbing Mary Jane's attention. "Look! There's Peter Parker!" Peter didn't see her and rode past them. "... And just when I can use those way-out wheels of his for a luscious lift home!" she complained.

"That's the breaks, M.J! But don't despair... Harry and I can drop you off when we leave!" Gwen replied, grinning softly at M.J.

Mary Jane raised her finger to point to Gwen. "I know why you're smiling, Gwen! It bugs you when I'm alone with Petey...doesn't it?"

Harry smirked confidently at Mary Jane. "In case you haven't noticed, lady...Gwen is my date!"

"Sure, because Mr. P. didn't ask her first!" Mary Jane retorted.

"Good ol' Mary Jane! Anything for a laugh, eh?" Harry laughed lightly.

M.J turned away from them, shooting a smirk over her shoulder towards Gwen. "Do you think I'm being funny, Gwendolyne?"

Gwen smiled at Mary Jane. She wasn't exactly wrong. "I think...perhaps it's time we were getting home!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Amazing Spider-Man 52

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #52._

* * *

Gwen and Harry were at the Silver Spoon when the doors swung open. "Hi, civilians!" Flash said, his arms spread open, donning a blue military service uniform.

"Flash! You're back!" Gwen beamed.

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Flash. "Hey! How about that? Who's mindin' the war for you, soldier?"

"Westmoreland promised to keep an eye on things while I'm gone!" Flash answered, and Gwen flung her arms around his shoulders, having actually missed Flash. She was so proud of him and the man he was turning into.

"Good to see you, Flasheroo!" Harry said, shaking Flash's hand, but his other hand was draped across Gwen's lower back as she kept herself draped against Flash.

"How do I look, dream stuff?" Flash asked Gwen, taking his cap.

"If you looked any better, you'd be off-limits!" Gwen shot back flirtatiously.

"Hey, I'm standing over here!" Harry laughed, feeling like a third wheel.

"Yeah... But gorgeous Gwendolyne is over here!" Flash replied, keeping his eyes on Gwen.

"But we thought you'd be a Colonel by now!" Gwen grinned.

"Shhh! Don't breathe a word of it!" Flash teased, stage whispering. "I'm really a three-star general... But I dress this way because I'm modest!"

Gwen chuckled. "It's those shyness lessons you took from Mary Jane!" she teased.

"Say... Speaking of M.J, where's she hiding? And what about Harry's ol' rollicking roommate? Us conquering heroes expect a full turnout when we come waltzing home on furlough!" Flash joked.

"We haven't seen Pete for awhile! Maybe he's out with M.J!" Harry explained.

"She's still dating Puny Parker?" Flash asked half-seriously. "I didn't know things were that desperate on the front!"

Gwen grinned, and kept herself against Flash's side. "C'mon Flash! Clue us in on army life!"

The blonde sat down at a booth, prepared to give Flash one-hundred percent of her time, resting her chin against the palm of her hand as she eyed him dreamily.

Flash barked out a laugh, raising his arms again in dramatic flair. "There's not much to tell, kiddies! You musta heard that Viet Cong wanted to sue for peace as soon as they found out I was there! Ol' Lyndon asked me what to do, but I decided he oughta work it out for himself!"

"You let him do it the hard way, eh soldier?" Harry smirked, patting Flash on the back proudly.

"Did it take the army long to teach you humility, Flash?" Gwen teased with an innocent flutter of her eyelashes.

The doors to the Silver Spooned opened again, and Mary Jane entered, spotting Flash quickly. "Flash? Is that really Fearless Flash? Good heavens! I thought Brock Hudson had bleached his hair!"

"Mary Jane! Heard I was here, so you ditched Parker, eh? Good thinkin', pretty girl!" Flash spun to face Mary Jane who cupped his jaw playfully.

"Ditch him? I haven't seen him for ages! Say! Army life must agree with you! Don't aim those eyes my way! They might be loaded!" Mary Jane teased.

"Aww, you probably say the same thing to all the handsome, glamorous war heroes you meet!" Flash shot back playfully.

Gwen got up to her feet, feeling renewed energy. "Let's face it, group... This calls for a king-sized party! As soon as Pete gets here, we'll arrange the zingiest-wing-ding in down!"

"Parker?! You gotta be kiddin'! He can empty a room just by entering it!" Flash retorted, chuckling.

"C'mon, Flash... Pete's a good egg and you know it!" Harry reminded him.

"Ah ha! Gwen brainwashed you, too!"


	18. Chapter 18: The Amazing Spider-Man 53

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #53._

* * *

Gwen and Flash were out on the quad, and Gwen's gaze was directed up at E.S.U's windows before she heard Flash. "Wow! This is our lucky day! There's Spidey!" The blond exclaimed.

Gwen observed Spider-Man web-slinging by for a moment before asking Flash. "Tell me, soldier boy- Are you really Spider-Man's number one fan?"

"You can say that, gorgeous!" Flash said enthusiastically, looking like a kid at Christmas. "That masked marvel is one Joe I'll tip my hat to any day!"

Gwen shifted her textbooks to rest against the side of her hip, bringing her gaze back towards Flash. "But how can you be so sure he mightn't be someone you'd dislike under that mask of his?

"Not a chance, doll-face!" Flash said, finally prying his eyes off of Spider-Man to spot Harry. "Hey! Looks like somethin's bugging Harry Osborn!"

"Hey! Anyone seen Peter Parker?" Harry asked, miserably, jutting his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sick of being his social secretary! All I do is take messages for him because he's never around!"

"He'll never change! Once an itch, always an itch! Right, Gwen?" Flash asked.

"Don't ask me, gents- I'd rather itch than switch!" Gwen beamed, unafraid to admit aloud anymore how much she liked Peter Parker. And the boys would have to learn that one way or another.

* * *

The day was almost over, and Gwen spotted Peter in the hallway. "Say! Aren't you the one who picked a peck of pickled peppers?" the blonde teased.

Peter looked excited and relieved to see her. "Gwen! Just the one I'm looking for! Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"Everything I do is special, Mr. Parker!" Gwen smirked over her shoulder.

"What I meant was- Oh, there's Harry!" Peter explained, he halted his story and Gwen and Peter turned to face Harry who walked right by them, zombie-like. "Hi, roommate! How's it goin'?" Peter grinned, oblivious.

"Hello, Pete! Flash said he'll look for you after class, Gwen!" Harry called over his shoulder, waving his hand half dismissively.

"What's with him? Why the big freeze?" Peter asked, watching Harry as he left.

"Your unexpected comings and goings seem to be shaking him up, laddie! But, Greedy Gwendolyne is more interested in what you had in mind for tonight!" Gwen replied, eager now that her plans were free for once.

"It's the science expo! Maybe it's not your cup of tea, but-"

"Silly boy! I thought you'd never ask! In case you've forgotten, your little blonde buddy is a sci major, too!" Gwen reminded him, beaming brightly.

* * *

Chemistry was over and Peter and Gwen headed to the front of the class.

"You're bringing Miss Stacy? I certainly admire your choice, Parker! No time to change! I'll get the car- meet you out front!" Professor Warren explained, before dismissing them.

* * *

Professor Warren was driving them but made a pit-stop to the Silver Spoon. Gwen and Peter entered, spotting Flash from the doorway and waved at him.

"Hi, gorgeous! I knew you couldn't keep ol' Flasheroo waiting! 'Specially when we're gonna knock 'em dead at the disco!" Flash called across the crowded diner.

"How about a raincheck, General? I've got a date with Pete tonight!" Gwen explained, jovial.

Flash laughed at that. "Great little kidder, that chick!"

"She's not kidding!" Harry deadpanned.

Flash stormed towards Peter angrily. "Listen, civilian! Are you trying to beat my time with Gwen?!" He demanded.

"You never had any time to beat! And what's with the 'civilian' bit?! What were you before the draft?!" Peter shot back.

Gwen was nothing short of pleased to be at the center of two scrumptious men vying for her affections, but she separated their spat nonetheless, pushing them apart, grinning softly. "At ease, men! Let's all meet later at the Coffee Bean, and puff a purple peace pipe!"

"Okay- But one of these days that loudmouth will pick the wrong guy-" Peter warned, dispersing as Gwen instructed.

"Yeah- And that's when I'll flatten you, Parker- Because you were born the wrong guy!"

"Let's go, Gwen! The prof is waiting!" Peter explained, making the author wonder why they even showed up there in the first place.

Peter and Gwen left the Silver Spoon, Gwen latching herself on to Peter's arm as they met Professor Warren back at his car again, leaving Flash and Harry behind.

* * *

Gwen sat in between Peter and Professor Warren. "I wonder what they're featuring at the science exhibit today!" Peter said, excitedly.

"According to the paper, it's a new type of missile defense, called a nullifier-" The blonde cut in.

"Exactly! And do you know how it works?" Professor Warren inquired.

"I imagine it nullifies the homing devices of enemy missiles!" Gwen explained with ease.

"You imagine right, young lady!" The gross old man beamed.

* * *

"There'll be a demonstration of the nullifier stabilizer control!" Professor Warren explained. They were at the expo by now, and there was a generous amount of people around, eagerly awaiting the showing to start. "For maximum security, the two parts of the stabilizer will be delivered separately!"

"Somehow it all seems like the start of a James Bond movie!" Gwen chimed in.

"It sure does!" Peter agreed, glancing around the exhibit.

Professor Warren was talking, but Peter got a weird look on his face suddenly, drawing Gwen's attention, making her eyebrows furrow in concern. "Pete! You look so strange! Do you- feel all right? Pete-"

Peter looked around frantically, before finally answering. "Huh? Oh- Sure- I feel fine! I just thought- I recognized someone, Gwen!"

"From the look on your face- he must have been a ghost!" Gwen replied.

Professor Warren didn't notice Peter and Gwen's mood shift. "Let's be seated-"

The author assumes Gwen sits down anyways as the exhibit officially begins. "Ladies and gentlemen- With both parts of the stabilizer safely on this platform, I shall join them together so that our demonstration can begin-! Obviously, we have taken every precaution for maximum security with this vital device- To begin our demonstration, we know project a simulated missile attack upon the screen behind me!" One of the scientists explained, raising his hands to gesture to the screen behind him. "This is the first time these defense department films have been declassified for public viewing-"

"And it will be the last time!" A tall, wide figure bellowed from the crowd, earning a gasp from civilians.

"What?! Who said that?" The scientist demanded.

"I did! The only one on earth powerful enough to seize your nullifier- despite anything you can do!" The figure continued before four large metallic arms extended from his sides, grabbing the screaming scientist, the nullifier and knocking some of the people in the crowd over.

* * *

"Gwen! You and Peter should follow me! We've got to get out!" Professor Warren explained, Gwen wasn't far from him, but she looked around the terrified dispersing crowd, desperately looking for Peter.

"Peter?! I- I thought he was with you!" The blonde explained. Doctor Ock wasn't far from her, but she still took the time to look for Peter.

"Run, you helpless weaklings- Run!" The mad man cackled, and Peter was nowhere to be found so Gwen had no other option but to flee with the civilians.

* * *

Gwen waited outside with Professor Warren, a small crowd stuck around before a lot of glass shattered suddenly and Doctor Octopus crawled out the window with Spider-Man in toe, climbing up after Ock as he scaled the building trying to escape.

Everyone watched Spider-Man except for Gwen Stacy, who was still on the lookout for Peter. _'There's no sign of Peter anywhere! ... I don't understand it! ... What could have happened to him?!'_ Gwen thought to herself, worried sick over the boy she was crazy about. _'I can't help feeling that he's in some sort of danger!'_

* * *

Doctor Octopus had been thwarted but managed to escape if the current flurry of rumors going around were accurate. But Gwen's stomach was tied up all in knots. She cupped her head in her hand, her eyes drifted shut and Professor Warren patted Gwen's shoulder half-heartedly.

"If we don't find Peter soon, perhaps we should-"

"It's all right Gwen! I see him! He's coming this way now!" Professor Warren explained, glancing over towards the miserable-looking Peter Parker.

"As soon as I saw what was happening I ran out to find a camera! If only I could have found one, I'd be able to- Hey!" Peter was cut off by Gwen flinging herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It doesn't matter where you were, Pete- As long as you're back!" The blonde said, practically bouncing with joy.

"We'd better be leaving now!" Professor Warren said, watching Peter and Gwen.

"I never realized you were so habit-forming, man-child- like being hooked on pistachio nuts!" Gwen said enthusiastically, still keeping her arms around Peter's shoulders.

"You're making me feel so old!" Professor Warren complained playfully.

* * *

Gwen was again in between Peter and Professor Warren in his car as he drove them. "It's a shame you missed Spider-Man, Pete! He was simply wonderful!" Gwen gushed.

"If only his identity can be exposed! What a subject he'd be- for a psychological study! Imagine learning what motivates such a man! Is it altruism or a deep-rooted schizophrenia? I'll bet he's even an enigma to himself!" Professor Warren wondered, aloud.

* * *

Professor Warren dropped Peter and Gwen off at the Coffee Bean, and they stood outside his driver's seat window.

"Care to join us for some coffee, sir?" Peter offered.

"Thanks, but I'd better be getting back!"

"We'll try to keep the faith without you, Dr. Warren!" Gwen teased.

"The entire scientific community may topple if I don't grade some term papers tonight!" Professor Warren joked.

* * *

Peter and Gwen entered the Coffee Bean to see, Flash, Harry and M.J already inside. "He's about the greatest prof that ever- Oh, look!" Gwen explained. "The Parker fan club is in session!"

"Like, hi little ones! There's just room for two more soul-mates!" Mary Jane said. Peter and Gwen headed to their table to join them.

"Say, gorgeous! You still with Puny Parker? Talk about levellin'. Did ya lose a bet or something?" Flash teased.

"Face it, friends! You've got your guru- I've got mine!" The blonde shot back, grinning.

"I only loaned him to you, lady!" Mary Jane retorted smoothly.

May and Anna entered the Coffee Bean suddenly. "Peter dear! I thought I saw you walk in here!" May said.

"Aunt May! And Mrs. Watson!"

"May couldn't wait to tell you the news-! We just placed an ad in today's newspaper!" Anna explained for Aunt May.

"An ad?" Peter asked. May gave him a torn slip of paper with the ad in question.

"We thought of the most delightful way to make some extra pin money! Since Anna has an extra room in her house- We're going to take in a boarder!"

"It's a great idea, Aunt May!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically, putting his arms around May and Anna. "Just be careful whom you accept, hear?" he warned lightly.

"You know how cautious we are, Peter! We'll insist on the very finest references!" Anna contributed.

"I wonder if Conrad Hilton started this way!" Gwen grinned.

"From where I sit, it sounds real groovy!"

* * *

Peter was leaving with May and Anna, calling over his shoulder. "See you later, group! I'll make sure no one flirts with these two pussywillows on their way home!" Peter teased, corralling the two older ladies into leaving the Coffee Bean.

"No skin off my nose! Now we don't have one fella too many!" Harry grinned, still bitter about Peter.

"Even when no one's around, he's one fella too many!" Flash retorted.

"Aw, one tiger's as good as another, so long as he's a real live male!" Mary Jane replied.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much!" Gwen quoted, smirking knowingly.

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** Marvel's database confirms Gwen's canonically as smart as Peter is. Unfortunately, it's the 70's and we're not allowed to see women's lives outside of their spouse's (Spoiler warning** just in case) we just complain their story is repeating and refuse to advance it, so they off her instead of raising the bar on their writing! Also, it's been forever but **#RetconSinsPast**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Amazing Spider-Man 54

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #54._

* * *

Gwen and Mary Jane were outside the Coffee Bean when Peter parked outside on his motorcycle. "Well, if it isn't Sir Gallahad on his supercharged steed!" Gwen proclaimed playfully gesturing to Peter.

"Hi, people! I came to rescue you from the lethargy and boredom!" Peter replied.

"You mean you're getting rid of Gwen, tiger?" Mary Jane inquired playfully.

"Not if I can help it, lady!" Peter replied adamantly, taking his helmet off.

Peter stood in between Gwen and Mary Jane, and a couple of guys stood a few feet away from them couldn't help but gossip about Peter Parker's luck. "Both those living dolls act like Parker's the only one of his kind!" Nameless boy number one complained.

"Not a thing, Joe! Take away his looks... And his brains... And he's nowhere!" Not Joe replied.

"Care to have a talk-in with a couple wide-eyed wenches, Mr. P?" Gwen inquired, grinning softly as she cupped Peter's chin.

"Break it to her gently, Petey-O! The poor child never heard three's a crowd!" Mary Jane said irony-free.

"Don't be silly Miss Watson! We wouldn't want you to leave on our account!" Gwen shot back, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking playfully.

"Look, kiddies... This is very flattering, but I just remembered my Aunt May has a new boarder, and I'd better see if everything's okay!" Peter said, draping his hands across both girls shoulders.

"Aunt May? Who can buck competition like that?!" Mary Jane quipped.

* * *

_**A/N:** "Mary Jane always liked Gwen better than Gwen liked her" Funny, looks like Mary Jane's bullying Gwen for dating a single guy, one that Mary Jane didn't want. If anything, Gwen's defending herself. _

_I'm so not a fan of this dynamic, god forbid women can be friends._


	20. Chapter 20: The Amazing Spider-Man 55

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #55._

* * *

Gwen heard there was a commotion at May Parker's home with Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man. May was fine, but Gwen still felt compelled to visit to see how everything was. Anna invited her into May's home telling her Peter and Mary Jane were checking out the damage to the place so far.

Gwen opened to door to find Peter and M.J discussing a giant hole in the wall. "Hi, people! If I'm breaking anything up, this may be my lucky day!" The blonde quipped from the doorway, placing her hand on her hip.

Peter looked excited to see her. "Gwendolyne! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Someone must have just stuck a pin in their little M.J doll!" Mary Jane retorted easily.

"I heard what happened, and wondered if there was anything I can do?" Gwen inquired, all-too pleased to have come in between them.

"For starters, how about saying goodbye?" Mary Jane smirked.

"Aren't you ever serious, red?" Peter asked.

"Far more often than she'd like you to suspect, Mr. P!" Gwen shot back, smirking.


	21. Chapter 21: The Amazing Spider-Man 56

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #56._

* * *

Gwen was outside E.S.U with Harry Osborn, looking worried sick as they headed to class. "Nobody's heard from Peter for days! Perhaps his Aunt May knows where he is!" The blonde tried.

"If you ask me, he gets his kicks by acting like a mystery man!" Harry retorted bitterly. "He was probably jealous of the fuss we made over Flash when he was here on furlough!"

* * *

Gwen and Harry headed to May's place after that. "Why no... I haven't seen hide nor hair of Peter! Do you... think... there might be... something wrong?" A worried Aunt May asked.

"Of course not, Mrs. Parker! You mustn't upset yourself! He might be on assignment for Jonah Jameson!" Gwen attempted.

"Yes... That must be it." Harry agreed half-heartedly.

May only seemed to be getting more concerned. "I hate to be an old worry-wart! But I've been so upset ever since the papers have been saying those horribles things about that poor, misunderstood Doctor Octopus!" A sob escaped May's throat, and Anna held May.

"We all understand!" Anna replied soothingly.

"Hi, pretty people! Did you see the latest in JJJ's rumor rag?" Mary Jane asked, holding up a newspaper that read 'Extra! Spider-Man Joins Doctor Octopus!' "Looks like Fearless Flash will have to find a new idol!"

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, the knot of dread only getting worse. "Speaking of finding things, M.J, have you seen Pete anywhere?"

"Bite your tongue, blondie! Does Macy's tell Gimbel's?" Mary Jane answered oh-so-unhelpfully.

"This is serious lady! Even his aunt is worried!" Gwen snapped back.

Harry had the newspaper now and looked over the article. "I'll bet he really is out after pictures of Spidey and Ock!"

May was crying by now. "Why can't he get some other part-time job... Instead of trying to sell news pictures to the Bugle? He always wanted to be a scientist!"

"And he will be, my dear...! He only uses his camera to help support himself... And you... till he graduates! " Anna attempted to comfort May.

"If only I knew he was all right!"

* * *

Getting nowhere real fast, and hitting dead ends, Gwen called her father at the police department. After a moment, the phone was handed to George Stacy.

"Hi, dad, it's me. I know you're busy right now, but this is important, there's a boy-"

"Gwen? Is anything wrong, dear? Are you..?" He asked, only to get cut off by Gwen.

"His name is Peter Parker, and his family and friends and I haven't heard from him in days!"

"What? Peter Parker? Yes...I've heard you mention him! He's missing?" George asked, growing concerned.

"A couple of days now!" Gwen answered urgently, trying to keep her voice low from May and Anna.

"Since when? Well, I wouldn't worry, dear! But I'll check the accident reports if you like!" George conceded.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, feeling better with her father's help. "Thanks, dad! It would make his aunt feel better!"

"Only his aunt, Gwen?" George inquired knowingly.

Gwen paused for a moment on the phone, before finally answering. "... I need to know if he's okay, too."


	22. Chapter 22: The Amazing Spider-Man 57

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #57._

* * *

It was the following day, and Gwen was getting impatient regarding Peter. She headed into the police station her father worked in, barging into his office. "Dad! Has there been any news on Peter Par- Oh! You're busy, I'm sorry, I-" Gwen halted when t the full weight of the scene before her actually dawned on her.

Spider-Man was in her father's office. "Spider-Man!" The blonde said, growing angry.

"Gwen! You shouldn't be here, now dear!" George urged.

"Stay back, Miss Stacy! Be careful!" Dennis(*) warned.

Gwen ignored them, no one tells Gwen Stacy what to do! Tears brimming her eyes with fresh fury, she stormed towards the masked menace attempting to strike him with her fists. Spider-Man grasped her wrists, successfully stopping her. "I heard the radio report! What have you done to Peter Parker?! Where is he?" Gwen demanded.

"I don't know, Miss!... Honest!" The vigilante answered.

"But you must know! He was trying to get some news photos of you!" The blonde shot back, now getting pulled back by George and Dennis.

"Easy, Gwen! Try not to antagonize him!" George attempted.

"If he really has amnesia... If he can't remember the past... Then he might do anything!" Dennis attempted to explain.

Spider-Man seemed unsatisfied and befuddled, scratching at his head. "We're not getting anywhere!" he shot a strand of web outside the window and swiftly took off, web-slinging away.

"Wait! Don't go! There must be a way..."! Dennis tried.

"It's no use Colonel! There's no stopping him now!" Gwen buried her head against George's chest, crying in frustration and desperation.

"I thought you'd be able to help... But I'm more confused than ever!" Spider-Man called over his shoulder towards them, frustrated as he disappeared among the skylines.

"If only he'd given us more time..." The colonel grumbled.

"Dad... Do you think he's hurt, Peter Parker?" Gwen asked, miserably against George's chest.

"In his condition... anything is possible!" George answered, watching Spider-Man take off.

* * *

Gwen and George were sitting down by now, having cooled off some from their experience with Spider-Man.

"How can we prove Spider-Man's innocent... When even he can't help us now?" Dennis asked miserably.

"I'm hoping that he returns!" George answered optimistically.

* * *

(*): I don't know the guy's name. It seemed easier (and funnier) to break the fourth wall by naming him Dennis.


	23. Chapter 23: The Amazing Spider-Man 58

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #58._

* * *

May Parker had taken a turn for the worse in Peter's absence. She was hospitalized. Gwen and Harry were outside her room in the hallway.

"I'm afraid she can't see anyone right now!" The doctor explained, gesturing towards May's unconscious and gaunt form. "The only one she keeps calling for is her nephew... Peter Parker."

"If only we knew where to find him!" Gwen said, exasperated, her hands clasped over her heart.

"Don't worry, Gwen! He's bound to show up!" Harry replied.

Harry was ushering Gwen away from May's room now.

"I know he's taken off on those mysterious photo assignments before... But never this long... Never while his aunt was so ill!" The blonde continued.

"If he was hurt... Or worse... Someone would have found him by now!" Harry explained, trying to comfort Gwen.

"No! Don't even say it!" Gwen warned. She couldn't bear the thought.


	24. Chapter 24: The Amazing Spider-Man 59

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #59._

* * *

Peter was safe and sound, according to the news reports. It'd been a few hours, and she could only imagine the anarchy going on down at the police station with Peter all that time. She heard the front door to the apartment open, and Gwen went to speak with her father, heading into the darkened living room where the voices were coming from.

"Dad? I just heard the news about- Oh! Peter!" Gwen finally noticed the other man her father had been speaking to was the one and only Peter Parker. "You're here! If only I'd known! I'd have gotten here sooner!" Gwen explained before she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, Pete- I've never realized how much I've missed you-!" Gwen said before stealing a passionate and leisurely kiss from an awkward and fumbling Peter.

"Gwen! You- Your dad! I-I mean!" Peter mumbled.

"It's alright, son! Even an old police war-horse like me was young once myself!" Geoge laughed, smoking a pipe.

Peter was blushing by the time Gwen pulled back. "Sorry, Mr. P! Didn't mean to embarrass you! But it's so wonderful seeing you again! We were all so worried-" Gwen grinned, one hand still placed against Peter's chest and the other caressing his cheek.

"We were worried, Gwendolyne?" George teased, smirking.

"Say! Don't apologize Pretty Girl! I'd disappear daily for a welcome like that!" Peter returned excitedly.

"But you did interrupt us, dear!" George explained to Gwen.

Gwen draped herself against Peter's side. "Can't it wait, Dad? I feel like I haven't seen Pete for centuries! And Harry Osborn is waiting at the Coffee Bean!" Gwen tried.

"Well, I never could beat a combo like that!" George teased.

"I enjoyed seeing those films, sir!" Peter said, referring to the news footage George was showing Peter on Spider-Man's heroics before Gwen interrupted them.

* * *

Peter and Gwen walked to the Coffee Bean, and Harry was with a couple of friends.

"Harry! Look who I found- Big as life and twice as sassy!" Gwen explained across the cafe, still unable to pry herself apart from Peter.

"Like, hi little roommate!" Peter waved at Harry.

"How about that? The old pumpkin eater himself!" Harry grinned.

"I thought you were mad at him?" One of his friends asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a lifetime project!" Harry returned.

Peter and Gwen made their way across the Coffee Bean, and Gwen hung against Peter's back, grasping his shoulders, beaming brightly.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused-" Peter began.

"Forget it, P.P! I never thought I'd be so glad to look at anyone's ugly face again!" Harry teased, shaking Peter's hand.

"This calls for a party, men!" Gwen grinned.

"To Gwendolyne everything calls for a party! C'mon- sit down and tell us all about it!" Harry invited.

"Good thinking, Hare!"

* * *

Peter, Gwen, and Harry had a nice dinner catching up on their recent events. It was finished now, and they were getting ready to leave.

"Where's the rest of our frantic free-loaders? How about M.J? What happened to our swingin' sweetie?" Peter asked.

"She finally got a job!" Harry explained.

"She's knocking them dead at the Gloom Room a-go-go!" Gwen grinned.

"We've gotta catch her act one night!" Harry returned, pushing his chair in.

* * *

The following night, Peter, Gwen and, Harry had gotten a table at the club Mary Jane was working in.

"I reserved a front-row table for the three of us! It's just like old times again!" Harry explained, excited to see Mary Jane.

"It sure is, Hare- Except that a certain blonde looks more gorgeous than ever!" Peter teased, watching Gwen.

"Careful Mr. P- If I see another blonde around I'll start a riot!" Gwen smirked playfully.

They all sat down, and it wasn't long before Peter pointed someone out. "Isn't that your dad, Gwen?" He asked.

"Begorra! 'Tis himself! I'm glad to see him going out for a change!" Gwen explained, flagging her father down.

"Y'know! I recognize a half-dozen citizen officials tonight!" Harry explained, off-handedly.

George was busy reconnecting with some of his old friends before the music played, and Mary Jane came out on the stage, dancing up a storm.

Gwen flicked her wrist up towards M.J playfully. "Now we know that go-go means! She never stops!" The crowd went crazy for M.J.

Soon enough the song ended, and Mary Jane was out on the floor, carrying a large camera, and snapping pictures of the guests.

Harry posed, holding his thumb up. "Hold it, M.J! Aren't you gonna take our pic?" he asked, grinning.

"Sorry, sweeties! I'm only supposed to snap pics of celebrities tonight!" Mary Jane explained.

"Your footwork was from fabsville twinkle-toes!" Gwen grinned.

"I must have been groovy if you admit it, blue eyes! Well, keep it cool, children!" Mary Jane called from over her shoulder as she returned to take photos of the celebrities in attendance.

Peter and Gwen observed Mary Jane after a few moments, she was now talking to George Stacy.

"May I take your picture, sir? There's no charge for the snapshots!" Mary Jane inquired.

"Certainly, young lady! I enjoyed your dancing very much!" George grinned, about to take a puff from his pipe.

"By the way, I believe you know my daught- Ohh!" George paused suddenly when Mary Jane snapped his pic, looking stunned.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Mary Jane asked, lowering her camera.

"Eh, no- I don't think so! It's probably the sudden flash of the bulb- it startled me!" George explained.

Mary Jane had left again, taking more photos of the guests.

George walked, haltingly, his eyes shutting and he held his head in his hands.

"Dad! What is it? Are you ill?" Gwen asked, from their table alarmed.

"I- don't think so- Dear!" George said, looking worse.

"I just need a breath- of fresh air! I'll be- right back-!"

* * *

George was gone for a few minutes by now, and Gwen, Harry, and Peter were growing worried. "Dad's been gone quite a while now! I hope he's alright!" Gwen explained, her eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Perhaps I ought to-"

Peter stopped her from getting up."You stay right there, Gwen! I'll go out and look for him!" Peter explained, heading out of the club to go look for George.


	25. Chapter 25: The Amazing Spider-Man 60

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #60._

* * *

Too long had gone by since Peter left to look for her father.

"I can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong here!" Gwen explained, growing frustrated.

"Like what, Gwen?" Harry inquired.

"I don't understand it! First dad... And now Peter hasn't returned either!"

Mary Jane came running towards them suddenly, looking a fright. "Gwen! Where's your father? I've got to see him! There's something happening outside... Something he should know!" The redhead explained.

"M.J! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Gwen replied, growing worried.

"What is it, girl? Speak up!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was backstage, and I saw a fight... Then one of the men grabbed me... Using me as a human shield!"

"A shield! Against what?!"

"Against Spider-Man! Like... It was him they were fighting!" Mary Jane further explained.

"I'm sure that... There's nothing... to worry about... Young lady!" George said, suddenly standing behind Mary Jane.

"Oh! Captain Stacy! I... I didn't know you were there!" Mary Jane said, slightly startled by George's sudden appearance.

Gwen was relieved to see her father again, beaming brightly. "Dad! You're back! You're all right! I was getting so worried!"

"Worried? ... About what?" George deadpanned.

Gwen flung her arms around her father's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "About you, you handsome creature! About the most wonderful father any fortunate female ever had!"

"But that fight I saw... You say it was like nowhere?" Mary Jane asked, confused.

"Maybe they were rehearsing an act!" Harry attempted.

"You may all rest assured... There is nothing... To be concerned about! And now... Let's finish enjoying our dinner... And the delightful show! I hope you will dance again for us, young lady!" George said, directed towards Mary Jane.

"You know it, man!"

"Dad... I still don't understand! If M.J saw a fight backstage... Involving Spider-Man... It must be something serious! And Peter went back there! Why hasn't he returned?" Gwen inquired suddenly, growing serious.

"You know him, Gwen! He's probably on the trail of some news pics!" Harry replied.

* * *

Harry was driving Gwen and George home, Gwen was sitting in between the both of them.

"I still think we should have waited for Peter to return!" Gwen explained.

"Aw, you know that rovin' roomie of mine, Gwen! He could be gone for days! When that shutterbug is after some news pix.. Forget it!"

"Dad! Do you think that- dad?" Gwen asked, glancing at a vacant looking George staring out the window. "Is... Is anything wrong?"

"No!... I'm just... tired!" George replied.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Gwen opened it to see Peter. "Peter! I... Never expected... Where've you been? What happened to you?" Gwen inquired.

"It's a long story...!" Peter began. "Is your dad home? May I come in for a minute?"

"It's not very flattering to me... If you only wanna stay in for a minute?" Gwen smirked.

"Would ya believe... Forever?" Peter flirted back.

"Try me, Mr. Parker!"

Gwen escorted Peter inside, and George interrupted them. "Good evening, young man! I thought I heard someone! Isn't it rather late to come calling, Mr. Parker?"

"I'm sorry, sir! But I have some... Information for you!" Peter explained awkwardly.

"That's my cue to make some coffee!" Gwen exclaimed, turning to head into the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway. "Tis the unkindest cut of all! Time was when the groovy young gents came to see Gwendolyne! To think I'd become an eighteen-year-old has been- Alas!" Gwen teased with dramatic flair.

"Come into the study, Parker!" George said.

* * *

Gwen returned to the study, a tray in hand with three cups of hot coffee in hand to see George falling to the floor with Peter above him. "Dad! You're hurt!" Gwen exclaimed, dropping the tray. "What happened?!"

"Gwen! Whatever he says... Whatever you hear..! It isn't... what it seems!" Peter attempted, looking worried.

"He's mad! He attacked me for no reason at all! Call the police... Do you hear? The boy is dangerous!" George yelled, trying to get up.

Gwen ran to George, delicately holding him against her, shielding herself between George and Peter. "You... You tell me not to believe... What I see with my own eyes!" Gwen said, thick tears brimming her eyes, glaring at Peter. "You struck my own father... An old man... The dearest, gentlest man who ever lived!"

"No, Gwen... No!" Peter attempted desperately.

"Then deny it! Let me hear you deny it!"

"I... I can't!"

Gwen helped George to his feet, escorting him from the room, fresh fury in Gwen's eyes now as she fought the tears. "Get out, Peter... Get out! And never come back! I never want to see you ever again!" Gwen said with fresh conviction.

Peter left, looking miserable. It wasn't until his the sound of his motorcycle revving into the night that Gwen felt remotely safe again, ushering her father into a seat.

"What made him do it, dad? Why did he attack you?" Gwen asked, still fighting the tears back, trying to make sense of this.

"I'm tired now, Gwen! I want to sleep! We'll discuss this in the morning!" George said, looking frail.

Gwen left reluctantly. _'I just couldn't bring myself to call the police! But I'll never forgive him! Never!'_

Her movements halted in the doorway, holding on to the doorknob. "Are you sure I shouldn't call the doctor?" Gwen inquired slowly.

"Positive! I just need some sleep!"

* * *

Gwen was exhausted. She'd been worrying herself sick, going over George and Peter's encounter. She was barely gone five minutes, what could have made Peter do something so awful out of the blue?

"Perhaps reading the paper can help me stop thinking of Peter." Gwen began aloud, turning the newspaper over. "Oh, it's a special edition!"

"Why, it's a picture of... Of... Oh, no!" Gwen was stunned to read the newspaper headline: 'Ex-police official robs P.D files! Retired Captain George Stacy Photographed in Act of Stealing Top Secret Data!' With a photo of George on the front page. "Dad committing a crime!- And to make it worse!- It was Peter who took the picture!" Gwen exclaimed, stunned, fresh tears filling her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26: The Amazing Spider-Man 61

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #61._

* * *

Gwen could only stare at the Daily Bugle paper in disbelief.

"What is it, Gwen? What have you got there?" George asked, startling Gwen into crumpling the newspaper closed.

"Dad! This picture... Of you... breaking into police files at headquarters...! How... How can that be?" Gwen asked tearfully, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Let me see that...!" George replied urgently.

Gwen gave him the newspaper, and he uncrumpled it to look at the head story. "I had to do it! It had to be done!"

"Then... It's true!" Gwen replied, burying her head in her hands and turning away from him. "I can't even hope... Can't even pray... That it was a mistake!"

George stumbled, dropping the Bugle, grasping his head again, and Gwen steadied him.

"If only I can remember... Why it was... so important! Things in my brain... Are so blurred... So hazy!" George explained, looking baffled.

"Dad! I should have guessed sooner!... You're ill!" Gwen said desperately. "Something's happened to you! You don't know what you're doing!"

"But... I must follow orders! I can not... disobey!"

Gwen cradled George's head against her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Orders? Whose orders? Who's behind all this? Who's changed you... Done this horrible thing to you?"

"I don't know... Can't remember! Everything is... one clouded blur!" George explained, sitting in his armchair, gently grasping Gwen's forearm. "I must go! I have to hide...!" he said, suddenly.

"No! You can't! You can't become... a fugitive!" Gwen gasped.

"I must! Because he wants it that way! Please... Don't try and stop me!" George said, looking dismayed.

_'I dare not leave him alone!... Not now!'_ Gwen thought to herself.

She got a heavy coat on, leaving with George. "Whatever happens... I'll be with you, dad! I'll look after you until you can remember!" Gwen reassured, convinced George was innocent.

"But Gwen... I don't want you to become... involved!" George attempted, but it was useless. When Gwen Stacy sets her mind to something, no one can convince her otherwise.

"I'm your daughter! If there's danger ahead... We'll face it together!" Gwen declared.

* * *

Gwen and George were at an airport. Gwen had her coat hood pulled up, and George had an overcoat and dark sunglasses on. Gwen grasped his forearm firmly as they waited.

"Dad! Are you sure you won't reconsider? Running away never solved anything! Perhaps if you return... Surrender yourself..." Gwen tried, a knot of dread forming in her stomach.

"I cannot! It would be contrary... to my orders!" George said mysteriously

"But... Whose orders?" Gwen inquired, confused.

"You must not ask me!"

Gwen noticed a couple of thug-ish looking men. "Those men... Coming towards us!" Gwen explained too late. They were surrounded, one of them grabbing George.

"Hold it, Stacy! You didn't really think you can skip out on us, did you?" Thug number one said.

"Dad! They found us...!" Gwen hissed.

"We... Have done nothing wrong!" George said slowly.

"Sure! You're as innocent as a babe! Now let's go!" Thug number two retorted dryly.

* * *

Gwen and George were escorted at gunpoint, and Gwen never let go of her father. They were walking down a staircase now, towards two men. One large and bald, the other was an older man in a lab coat.

"Ahh, I see that the bait for our tender little trap has arrived! Show them in... Both of them!" The first said, gesturing up towards them.

"Dad! That man... Is he the one behind all this?" Gwen asked her father.

"He calls himself... The Kingpin." George explained.

"How nice of you to come and visit us... The Kingpin has been most anxious to greet you. He even arranged a little party- in your honor!" The other one said calmly.

* * *

Gwen and George were tied back to back, and Gwen had a piece of cloth tied around her mouth to silence her. She struggled against her binds, dreading what these heathens were planning.

"Was it wise to send the others away, Kingpin?"

"Are you deigning to question my judgment, Winkler?"

"No! No, of course not! Inasmuch as you're expecting an attack by Spider-Man!"

"I merely want to be certain that the sight of too many foes doesn't scare my intended victim away!" Kingpin smirked.

* * *

"While we're waiting, give Stacy another dose of brainwashing treatment! Most of it already seems to have worn off!"

"All right! It won't take long!" Winkler agreed.

There was a crash all of a sudden, sending glass shards everywhere. "It'll take longer than you think, chum!... Like maybe... Never!" Spider-Man quipped.

"Spider-Man! Right on schedule!" The Kingpin bellowed.

"Stop him, Kinpin! It's.. up to... you!" Winkler urged, shielding his face from the glass.

Gwen could only watch, struggling again to free herself and her father.

Spider-Man fought with Kingpin, starting off with a powerful kick to his face. He held himself against the larger man really well. Just as it looked like a sure win for Spidey, tear gas ascended from Kingpin's tie clip. The Kingpin looked like he was gonna win, only the gas did nothing.

"Too late to save yourself now!" The Kingpin smirked.

"Don't bet on it, blubber-head!"

"Why don't you gasp.. cough... choke?! The gas stopped you last time!" The Kingpin barked, frustrated.

"You're right! It did! That reminds me..." Spider-Man replied, punching Kingpin in the face, hard. "I still owe you for that little session!"

Spider-Man began punching Kingpin again and again until the oaf finally collapsed to the floor. "You haven't won yet! Turn around! Look at Winkler!" Kingpin barked out slowly.

Norman Osborn came in, looking stunned at the scene before him. Winkler was carrying a handgun and gestured to a large vat hovering above Gwen and her father, and tears fled Gwen's eyes. "One false move, Spider-Man... And these two die! Not even you can stop me in time! Remain completely motionless... until I summon the Kingpin's men!"

Norman tackled Winkler, and his gun fired towards some machinery, creating an explosion.

Winkler was lying still on the ground, and Norman was getting to his feet slowly.

"The leaden vat... above their heads... It's been jarred loose! If... it should fall! No! It mustn't! It can't!" There was a terrifying snap suddenly. "The cable's snapped! Gwen! Gwen!" Spider-Man said, leaping into action, web-slinging across the room. "I won't let you die! I won't!" Spider-Man said, grabbing Gwen and George, freeing their hands. The vat dropped directly in the place Gwen and George were bound just seconds before, and Spider-Man hoisted them over his shoulders.

Debris was spread everywhere and a cloud of thick smoke filled the air. "I've got to put you down quickly! No telling what the Kingpin's up to now! He's had time... to regain his strength!" Spidey explained, lowering a terrified Gwen and an unconscious George down to safety outside.

* * *

Gwen and George were outside now, and George was conscious. The explosion alerted the police immediately, and they were running towards them, a medic on hand.

"Get a stretcher here!" One of the officers said, running for them.

"They'll realize you're innocent now! Mr. Osborn can testify! He saw what happened!" Gwen explained, tears springing from her eyes.

"My head... It's clear again." George finally said, still holding his head, the cloud finally free from his eyes.

* * *

George finally sat down, and Gwen was all willing to explain to the police what happened. "As soon as the brainwashing machine exploded, dad became himself again! Mr. Osborn... And Spider-Man helped to save us!" Gwen grinned holding George's shoulders.

"Your dad needs a little rest, Miss! He'll be fit as a fiddle in the morning!" The medic explained, jovial.

"If only I could thank... Spider-Man! We owe him our lives!" Gwen smiled.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hate Gwen all you want, but it's far from plausible that Gwen would use a trauma like this to jump into bed with a stranger. Non committedly dating Flash and Harry doesn't equal "lying cheater". **#RetconSinsPast**_


	27. Chapter 27: The Amazing Spider-Man 62

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #62._

* * *

There was a knock at Gwen's door. She opened it and swiftly attempted to shut it when Peter pushed the door opened partway. "Peter! I... wouldn't have thought you'd have the nerve... to come here!" The blonde glared.

"Gwen! You've got to let me explain!" Peter attempted.

"I don't have to do... Anything!" Gwen lowered her stance suddenly, looking downward and taking a small step outside the door. "When dad and I... needed a friend... When neither of us knew where to turn... That was when you betrayed us!"

"But it wasn't what you thought! You've got to listen to me...!"

"Oh, Peter... I want to believe you! I'll listen! But... To what?"

"I don't know how... To explain! I... Don't know!"

Gwen shut the door in his face and locked it. She gave him his chance.

She checked on her dad, who still looked weary. "Who was that, dear?"

"It was Peter Parker, dad! I sent him away!" Gwen explained softly from the doorway.

"You did? What on earth for? I thought... You felt for the boy!" George said. He still wasn't making any sense. He must have forgotten what Peter did.

"I did, dad... I did!" Gwen sighed.

"But you don't remember what happened... While you were under the brainwasher's influence! And I don't think... I can bear to talk about it, right now!" The blonde explained, turning from her father and covering her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping her lips.

"It's all so dim and clouded to me... Like a slowly fading nightmare!" George replied, not looking any better.


	28. Chapter 28: The Amazing Spider-Man 63

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #63._

* * *

Gwen and Harry were heading into E.S.U. Gwen hadn't told anyone what happened between George and Peter.

"Say! There's Pete!" Harry said, waving at Peter. Gwen couldn't bear to look at him.

"Please, Harry... Don't call to him! I'd prefer not to see him!" The blonde mumbled.

She could feel Peter's presence, but he didn't speak.

"Look, Gwen... I don't get it! Everyone figured you and my gloomy roomie were a real item! And now..." Harry trailed off, looking at Peter.

"Let's just say, they all figured wrong, shall we?" Gwen replied coldly.

"Okay, Gwen... Have it your way! See you in class, Pete!" Harry replied, ushering Gwen to class.

* * *

Classes were nearing their end, and Gwen could feel Peter's eyes wandering back to her during class. She ignored him entirely, but finally, it got to the point Professor Warren was calling Peter out.

"Mr. Parker! We're still waiting on that oral report I requested!... Parker, if you're trying to lead some sort of silent student protest, I wish you'd let us in on it!"

Peter stood up suddenly, seemingly confused. "Huh? Oh,... I'm sorry Dr. Warren! Did you... say something?"

Gwen looked down, she refused to give Peter any sort of attention.

* * *

Chemistry finally ended, and Gwen was free to leave. She grabbed her textbooks, tears cascading down her cheeks.

_'Oh, Peter... If only you had one word of explanation! I'd believe anything you tell me! Nothing seems to matter without you!'_ Gwen thought to herself dreadfully as she left the classroom.

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** This issue has George inviting Peter to lunch, explaining "Gwen's out on a date". It's not with Norman, he's having a mental break down with Harry. George was most likely trying to make Peter jealous. Gwen's been literally pining for Peter ever since the attack. Or more specifically since her first appearance in issue #31._


	29. Chapter 29: The Amazing Spider-Man 64

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #64._

* * *

"Dad! What a wonderful surprise!" Gwen said, jovial at the sight of her father who looked better than ever.

"Naturally! Look at the nurse I had!" George teased, taking another puff of his pipe.

"That means you're all well again!"

"I thought I'd walk you home, dear! I've got something to tell you- With my recovery, my memory of the Kingpin returned! I know now, Peter didn't really attack me that day- he was trying to help me!" George further explained, and Gwen threw herself into his arms to hug him tightly.

"Oh, dad! Is it really true? Can I believe it?" Gwen asked, grinning brightly.

"Do you want to believe it, Gwen?" George teased.

"More than anything else in the world!" Gwen hugged him again more firmly.

"It's true, darling!" George replied, returning the hug.

"Then Peter didn't betray us! He didn't!" Gwen was crying, but it was tears of joy. She loved Peter so much.

* * *

George and Gwen walked, arm and arm together.

"I called the lad- To tell him I understand- But he wasn't home! Nor was his roommate, Harry!" George explained.

"They might be both with Harry's father! Mr. Osborn hasn't been feeling well, lately. But tell me more about Peter!" Gwen replied.

"First, tell me what's wrong with Norman Osborn, dear! I wondered why I hadn't seen him at the club, lately! Nothing serious, I hope!" George continued.

"I don't know! Harry thinks it might be a nervous breakdown- Due to overwork! But he's been acting very- Oh! Look!" Gwen pressed on, but a commotion at the Bugle building grabbed her attention.

"Something happening atop the Daily Bugle building! Look at the crowd, it must be serious!" George pointed out.

Gwen checked out the crowd, spotting some familiar faces. "There's Betty Brant- And her fiance Ned Leeds! They both work for the Bugle! Perhaps, they'll know what's wrong!" Gwen wondered aloud, walking ahead of her father, through the crowd.

"Look! The Vulture's diving towards Spider-Man again! But who's up there with them?" One of the civilians pointed out.

"Miss Brant, do you- Oh! Now I see it! That's the Vulture swooping towards the Bugle roof! But why? What is he after up there?" Gwen inquired suddenly, growing concerned.

"It's awful! He's battling Spider-Man! Mr. Jameson ran up there with Joe Robertson- And Parker- To cover the story!" Betty Brant explained not taking her eyes off the spectacle.

"Peter? Up there now? Oh- No!" Gwen clasped her hands together in front of her, her heart racing and a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

The battle between the Vulture and Spider-Man was great and terrifying. It didn't seem to be going well on Spider-Man's end. Soon enough, Vulture gained the upper hand and knocked Spider-Man off the rooftop. The masked vigilante cushioned his fall with some webbing, but he wasn't moving.

Vulture came down fast, attempting to finish off Spidey. One of the police officers attempted to stop him, but the Vulture knocked him out of the way.

Vulture was inspecting Spider-Man's body before Spidey sprung upwards, surprising the Vulture, and they wrestled a moment before the Vulture finally gave up and flew off in a panic.

"What's the hurry, Vulch? Aren't you gonna tell me- How much stronger you are- Than a has-been like me? It doesn't matter where you fly to-! Sooner or later- I'll find you again-" Spidey trailed off, looking worse for wear. Spider-Man raised his arm towards Vulture's shrinking form, flying off in the distance. "And- when I do- I- I-"

Spider-Man collapsed back on his webbing, and a crowd slowly surrounded him curiously.

"He's unconscious!" One of them said.

"This is our chance- To unmask him, at last!" Another said.

* * *

_**A/N:** What was that? It looked like all of Gwen's information regarding Norman came from Harry. **#RetconSinsPast**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Amazing Spider-Man 65

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #65._

* * *

The crowd grew rowdy quickly, descending upon Spider-Man's unconscious form like rabid hyenas all of a sudden.

"Quick! Take off his mask while we have the chance!" One of them said.

"Unmask him!" Another added.

George ran ahead, with Gwen in toe, and George shielded Spider-Man's body from the crowd.

"No! Stay back! We haven't the right!" George said vehemently.

Seeing Spider-Man up close and seeing the true damage of his injuries worried Gwen, and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Finally! We can see who he is!" Hyena number three said.

"Who is he?! We can find out at last!" Hyena number four agreed.

"Break it up, all of you! The man's hurt!" One of the officers assisted George in protecting Spider-Man.

The crowd was going crazy now, actively calling for removing Spider-Man's mask.

"Where's that blasted ambulance?! We've gotta get him to safety before the crowd gets hold of him!" Officer number one cautioned.

"What do you think Captain Stacy? Maybe we should take his mask off he's just lyin' there?" Officer number two attempted.

"-Not without expert legal advice!" George rebutted.

Gwen couldn't stand around any longer, her father had trusty backup. "I'll see you later, dad- I've got to find out what happened to Peter!" Gwen said desperately, weaving through the crowd. _'He had been on the roof when the battle started! But no one's seen him since! What if he was injured- By the vulture?- Or by Spider-Man?'_ Gwen couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Peter.

JJJ was running through the crowd. "Hold it! Don't take off that creep's mask without me! I've waited too long for this glorious moment!" Jameson cheered.

"Relax Jameson! We're not unmasking him!" George affirmed over his shoulder to Jameson.

"You're not? What are you, Stacy- Some kinda nut?" Jameson retorted.

Jameson got into a heated debate with George as the ambulance arrived and put Spider-Man inside. Gwen made her way back to the Bugle building by the debris that civilians were shuffling through.

"All this wreckage on the roof! Is there- Any bodies- underneath?" Gwen asked hesitantly, bringing her hand up to her face.

"Nothin' but rubble, lady! The only one those two costumed freaks hurt when they were fighting was themselves!" One of the men countered.

"Then Peter is safe! But where is he? Why did he vanish?" Gwen wondered aloud.

* * *

A little while had gone by, and Gwen was still looking for Peter, but it was to no avail. She ran into the Daily Bugle building, hitting nothing but dead ends again. She left the building, finding her father. "Dad! There's no trace of Peter- anywhere! And nobody knows where he went!" Gwen explained, growing worried.

The crowd finally dissipated and Gwen couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sat down, sobbing into her hands. George comforted her, patting her back soothingly. "Don't worry, dear! Your Mr. Parker knows how to take care of himself! He's probably at the lab, having his news photos developed right now!"

"But why didn't anyone see him?" Gwen sniffled.

She shifted, and George knelt down to hold Gwen more firmly. "Oh, dad! I know I shouldn't get so emotional-" Gwen cried. "But I couldn't bear it- If something happened - Before we had the chance to make up!"

"Nothing will happen, Gwen! If you hear anything I'll be at the infirmary with Spider-Man! Call me there!"

* * *

It was getting late, and Gwen still hadn't heard a word from or about Peter. She called her father as instructed by him earlier.

"No word about Parker, yet dear?" George asked, over the phone. "Well, it may be nothing more momentous than a date with another girl!" he tried.

"What's that, Gwen? ... No, you better have dinner without me! I'd like to stay here in case I'm needed!" he explained, further.

Gwen listened on the other end of the line sadly, but she hated the idea of her father skipping out on a decent meal. "I read you, daddy mine! But if you change your mind I'm baking the most delicious, delightful, dazzlingly delectable little- dad?! "

Gwen stopped suddenly, having heard her father make a strange muffled sound. "What was that funny noise you made?!" -Dad?" There was another strange sound, but her father wasn't responding anymore. "Dad! What is it?!" Gwen asked urgently.

"We're blowin' this joint- 'N you're our ticket home!" A voice gruffed.

_'It sounds like- some sort of scuffle!'_ Gwen's eyes widened in realization. "Dad! Are you all right?! Why don't you answer? Dad?!"

* * *

A/N: George is fine. For now. -_- What a way to write women. lol. The fact Gwen didn't barge into the prison herself ready to fight anyone and everyone that crosses her dad is character assassination lol.


	31. Chapter 31: The Amazing Spider-Man 66

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #66._

* * *

Gwen was in a crowd of people. She still hadn't had the chance to speak with Peter yet, but he was apparently alive. And so was George, since we saw no wrap up to Gwen's last issue.

She spotted a familiar bright yellow coat, and recognized it to be Peter immediately. "Peter!" Gwen gasped.

Peter spun to face her, looking surprised.

"I've been searching all over for you! I was afraid I'd never find you!" The blonde explained, running towards Peter.

"Gwen! I don't get it! I- I thought you were through with me!" Peter exclaimed.

Gwen threw herself into his arms, grinning widely. "Oh, no, Peter- No! Dad explained everything- How you weren't to blame- For what happened!"

"Gwendy! It's- more than I dared to hope-" Peter grinned.

A tear slid down her cheek, overjoyed to have the boy she loved in her arms again.

"All this time-I've been feeling sorry for myself-unwilling to admit-I was just carrying a king-sized torch for you!" Peter grasped Gwen's shoulders.

"Oh, Peter-Peter-it was as though my whole world had come to an end! But, not anymore-!" Gwen marveled, hugging Peter firmly which he returned with as much enthusiasm.

"Suddenly-with YOU in my arms again-everything seems right again! No matter what happens now-no matter what new problems come along-they won't mean a thing!" Peter said against Gwen's hair.

"Don't talk, Mr. Parker! Just- hold me- So you won't see me cry!" Gwen proclaimed, still snuggled against Peter.

* * *

Peter and Gwen regained their composure after a few more minutes of some cheesy P.D.A. They were walking with Peter's arm draped across Gwen's shoulders, and she leaned against him.

"I can't let you go so soon, Gwen! How about some java-at the Coffee Bean?" Peter invited.

"It'll taste like nectar with YOU-man o' mine!" Gwen cooed.

* * *

They were at the Coffee Bean by now, sitting at a small table across from each other. A voice rang across the cafe, a random friend of there's waving at them. "Hey, Parker! Gwen Stacy! What do ya say, how about joinin' us?"

Peter stared at Gwen, leaning his head on the palm of his hand, grinning like an idiot. "Do you hear anything, Gwendolyne?"

"Only the pitter-patter of my happy heart, joy boy!" Gwen stared back at him dreamily, the exact same way he looked at her.

"Would you believe I'm nuts about you?" Peter professed.

"Try telling me-and see!"


	32. Chapter 32: The Amazing Spider-Man 67

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #67._

* * *

The phone rang, and Gwen sprinted across the apartment to the living room where George was reaching for the phone.

"Is it Peter, dad? I've been waiting for his call!" Gwen exclaimed joyously, peeking in from the doorway.

George chuckled. "I won't know till I pick it up, dear-"

He answered the phone, and covered the mouthpiece, turning to Gwen. "Sorry, Gwen! It's Joe Robertson- For me!"

"A fine thing- When a gal's doting dad gets more calls than his number one daughter!" Gwen teased, leaning against the doorframe. "But C'est La Vie! I'll learn to live with it!"


	33. Chapter 33: The Amazing Spider-Man 68

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #68._

* * *

Gwen spotted Peter on the quad, and snuck up on him, clasping her hands over his eyes playfully. "Guess who, Guru!"

"Hey... Mary Jane! Where'd you come from?" Peter asked, oblivious.

Gwen removed her hands from above his eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. "Mary Jane! Is she the first girl you thought of?"

Peter glanced at her slowly. "Well, she's more the guess who-ing type!" he explained awkwardly.

He suddenly spun to face her, pulling her in by her waist, smirking. "Don't tell me I finally found the magic words to make Gorgeous Gwendolyne jealous!"

Gwen smirked, pushing him back playfully. "Negative! I don't have a jealous bone in my body!" The blonde lied. "But mention her again, and watch the roof fall in!"

* * *

Classes ended, and Peter and Gwen were visiting Aunt May who hasn't been feeling well. Anna opened the door. "Peter! And Gwen! Come in! This will be the best possible medicine for May!" she exclaimed, inviting them inside.

"How is she feeling, Mrs. Watson?" Gwen asked, wrapping her hands around Peter's arm, unable to pry herself apart from Peter lately.

"Come in, and see for yourself!" May called from inside.

* * *

May was resting in bed when Peter and Gwen arrived, Peter knelt down to kiss her head. "Mustn't shout like that, Aunt May! Mustn't sap your strength!" Peter teased. Gwen handed May a box of chocolates.

"I feel as strong as a lion when I see you, dear!" May smiled weakly, caressing his cheek.

"He has the opposite effect on me! He makes me feel weak as a kitten!" Gwen beamed, taking a seat on the small bed with May, her hand clasped in Peter's.

"You two have been... Seeing quite a bit of each other!" May explained, grinning softly, witnessing their moment.

"Not nearly enough to suit me!" Peter replied, watching Gwen, and Gwen blushed, her eyes cascading downward.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Gwendolyne!" May teased.

Gwen stood, moving around the bed closer to May's side. "Never mind, Mrs. Parker! The important thing is... I hope you don't disapprove!" The blonde grinned.

"Disapprove of me latching onto the brightest, bounciest most beautiful blonde in creation? That'll be the day!" Peter flattered.

"You two sound as though... It might be even more serious... Than I thought! All I can say is, ... You've made a silly, sentimental old lady... Very, very happy!" May exclaimed weakly.

* * *

It was late, and Peter was escorting Gwen to a cab. "No wonder you're so slightly special, Mr. Parker! Anyone lucky enough to have an Aunt like that!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Funny... I used to think of myself as the original hard-luck Charlie! But now... I'm not so sure!" Peter replied, joyously.


	34. Chapter 34: The Amazing Spider-Man 69

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #69._

* * *

There was a rowdy protest outside the police station, and Gwen weaved through the crowd, stopping in front of one of the protesters, putting her hands on her hips.

"This won't help! You're all making things worse! Getting ourselves arrested won't give us the low-rent dorm we need!" Gwen chastised.

"Okay, beautiful! Got any better ideas?" One of them retorted.

"Hey! It's Gwen Stacy! Where's your chicken boyfriend, lady? He hasn't the guts to take a stand with us!" Another one of them accused.

Gwen marched towards the boy, eyes widening in fury. "You said Peter Parker doesn't have guts?!"

"Yeah...it's Parker I'm talkin' about!... And you better believe it!"

Gwen smacked the neanderthal, putting everything she had into it. "You crummy, dim-witted loudmouth! He could be half the man he is...and still, make ten of you!" she snarled.

"Say! Take it easy, little girl! You don't want to be accused of Civilian Brutality!" An officer warned. "Oh! Gwen Stacy! I didn't recognize you!"

Gwen marched past him with ease. "I'm going in! To see my father!"

* * *

"Gwen! I didn't think you'd be here!" George exclaimed, noting his daughter's fury.

"Why not? I may be your daughter... But I'm still a co-ed at E.S.U!" Gwen reminded him sharply.

"What's got you all steamed up?" George asked finally.

"Just some feather-brained lunkhead outside!" Gwen exclaimed, spinning away from facing him, her hands on her hips.

"Did he get fresh with you?" Her father inquired.

Gwen snorted in derision. "Him? He wouldn't dare! No...he said some rotten things...about Peter!"

"Are you upset...because you think they may be true?" George asked slowly, stunning Gwen into silence.

_'I...wish I knew!'_ Gwen thought to herself, unable to actually answer him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Gwen Stacy: A warrior. Loyal and fierce. _


	35. Chapter 35: The Amazing Spider-Man 70

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #70._

* * *

Gwen was in the quad. She spotted Peter, grinning as she called to him. "Peter!"

She walked up to him, her grin fading into a look of concern at how miserable Peter looked. "I've been looking all over for you! Say! Did you take zombie pills this A.M?" Gwen inquired.

"I'm okay, Gwendy! Just a little tired, I guess!" Peter explained glumly.

"Too tired to pick up a phone, Mr. Parker? According to the other kids, you should be exhausted...from chickening out whenever it's time to take a stand for something! Sometimes I wonder if they aren't right!" She placed her hand on her hip, too tired of biting her tongue when it came to his disappearing acts. They were gonna nip this in the bud!

Peter didn't answer her, only looking crestfallen, turning and walking away from her, but it only encouraged her to continue.

"The least you could do is try to fumble for an excuse, man! Okay then... stand there chewing your cud! There must be a reason for that disappearing act of yours... and I'll wait till you level with me! Like I should have my head examined- but maybe I'm just too dumb to write you off!" Gwen argued, growing more frustrated. He finally turned to face her, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

Gwen began to cry, but sniffled, recomposing herself and turning and walking away from him, a look of anger crossing her features and a tear sliding down her cheek nonetheless.

"Hey! You're crying! What brought that on?" Peter asked dumbly.

"Skip it, Mr. Parker! It's just no fun... losing your stupid heart... to someone who's always making like... a coward!" Gwen sneered.

"A coward! You think I'm a coward?!" Peter snapped.

"Don't...make me answer that...Peter!" Gwen growled out, leaving on that note. She'd been excusing his absences for far too long, and she was tired of it.

* * *

_**A/N:** Not a shining moment for Gwen. She's not a perfect person... If Peter were honest with her!_


	36. Chapter 36: The Amazing Spider-Man 72

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #72._

* * *

There was a ruckus in the Stacy apartment, and Gwen ran to the strange sound. "Dad! Dad! What was that noise? It sounded like part of a building caving in!" Gwen explained, running for her father.

"Dad?! Where are you? Why don't you answer?" The blonde questioned frantically.

Gwen entered her father's room to a horrifying sight, her father lying still on the floor, and a masked menace glaring at her, holding a tablet. "Oh, no! No!" Gwen expressed, raising her arm to shield herself from him.

The yellow and red-clad figure sprang into action, fleeing out the window. "You're in luck, gorgeous! I already got what I want... So I'm cutting out! And no need to sprain your tonsils... Except for a headache, he'll be good as new!"

And with that, he was gone. With the coast clear, Gwen ran to her father and was nothing short of relieved when he woke up, slowly sitting up, holding his head. "Dad... Who was he? What did he do?" Gwen questioned.

"I thought... The tablet would be safe... here with me! I didn't count on being attacked... By someone as powerful as the Shocker! Get the phone, dear! Call the police!" George urged.

Gwen ran to the phone, holding it up to her ear. "Dad, didn't the Shocker once battle Spider-Man to a standstill? If he's at large again... How can anyone hope to stop him?" The blonde inquired desperately, before dialing the number.

* * *

It was raining, and Gwen held an umbrella over her head, walking through the streets of New York, mulling over the experience with the Shocker.

"Gwen! Gwen! Wait up!" Peter expressed, chasing after Gwen "S'matter? I'm not good enough to talk to anymore?" He inquired.

Gwen only just noticed him, casting a glance towards him. "Oh, Peter! I... I'm sorry! I'm afraid I was so busy thinking about what happened to my dad- That I didn't hear you!"

"Your dad? What did happen, Gwendy?" Peter asked more seriously.

* * *

"He's all right, now... But he might have been killed! I've never seen anyone as menacing as the Shocker!" Gwen explained, turning from Peter and resuming her normal pace.

"No? How about...Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man is...different! For all his power...his mystery...he's somehow fascinating!" Gwen expressed.

"Hey! Perhaps I should be jealous!" Peter smirked.

* * *

Peter and Gwen headed into a diner.

"Let's grab a soda together, lady!" Peter invited.

"Sure, Pete... I..." Gwen stopped in the doorway, spotting a familiar face dressed in his finest threads. "Look! It's Flash Thompson! Welcome home, soldier!" Gwen beamed, running for Flash.

"Gwen! I'd hoped you'd be coming by, doll! Man! Are you a sight for these gal-hungry eyes!" Flash expressed enthusiastically. Gwen and Flash beamed at each other affectionately, clasping each other's shoulders on one side and each other's hands on the other.

"But how come you didn't write me more often, baby?" Flash teased.

"I thought Mary Jane was taking care of that department!" Gwen replied. "And I've been seeing a lot of Peter!"

"Have things been that bad on the homefront?" The blond smirked.

"Hey, John Wayne... Just one darn minute!" Peter fumed. "Last time I saw you, I thought the army had changed you! I coulda sworn you were almost turning human! But if you think those stripes give you the right to..."

"Bug off, sonny boy! When I need a civilian, I'll ask for one!" Flash barked.

"Look, Thompson! If you're trying to put me down in front of my girl-"

Gwen put herself between the two strapping lads, shoving them apart, her brows knitted together in anger. "Peter! Stop! What's gotten into you? Flash was only kidding... The way he used to!" Gwen reminded him angrily.

"Maybe I'm the one who was wrong about you, Parker! Maybe you're the same old square I always thought you were!" Flash rebutted.

"Okay... okay! Maybe I was too upright! But no one likes to see some other guy making a play for his girl!" Peter relented, pointing his finger aggressively at Flash, and Gwen sighed, placing both her hands on her hips, exasperated.

Flash shoved his hands in his pockets casually. "Face it, friend! Any Joe who doesn't make a play for that chick is ready for embalming! Anyway, I'm cutting out now! Thanks for the warm welcome!"

And with that, Flash left, and Peter finally looked remorseful. "Gwen...I-I'm sorry!"

"You should be, Peter! For a boy who's always missing when there's trouble... It's strange how hostile you can be to a man who's been in combat!" Gwen retorted hotly, leaving with either her umbrella or Flash, the author can't tell.


	37. Chapter 37: The Amazing Spider-Man 73

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #73._

* * *

George had been doing better as of late, but Gwen was still smothering him, checking in on him every so often. She opened the door to his bedroom. "Are you comfortable, dad? Can I bring you anything?" Gwen smiled widely.

George returned the smile, from his bed. "I'm fine, honey! Feeling as good as new again!"

"Okay... But if you want anything, just bellow fellow!" Gwen chimed before closing the door to his bedroom. She quickly opened it again, peaking her head inside again. "By the way, dad...I don't suppose Peter Parker has called?"

"Why, dear? Were you expecting him to?"

"Well, I did think that he...oh, why worry about that? He's not the only boy in the world!" Gwen played, grinning softly. "Anyway, I think he's still angry about his meeting with Flash Thompson yesterday!" she pressed on.

George smiled wryly. "If he's not the only boy in the world...why do your eyes glow that way when you mention him, young lady?"

"Just my luck to have a father who's an ex-detective!" Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, before finally bidding him goodnight. "Nighty night, Mister Cupid!"


	38. Chapter 38: The Amazing Spider-Man 74

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #74._

* * *

Gwen was at E.S.U, heading towards Harry and Peter, catching the end of their conversation. "Sorry, Hare! Can't talk anymore! There's something important I've gotta do!" And with that, Peter disappeared leaving a Peter Parker shaped smoke outline, a frustrated and choked Harry Osborn and a perplexed blonde.

"Gwen! Did you see that? Did you hear him?! I'm beginning to think Flash Thompson's been right about that joker all the time!" Harry huffed.

"Then think again, Mr. Osborn! The man is uptight! He needs help-not hostility! If you're his friend... then act like one!" Gwen rebutted, watching Peter leave. She'd been feeling bad about how she chewed his head off those weeks ago and wanted to do better by Peter.


	39. Chapter 39: The Amazing Spider-Man 76

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #76._

* * *

Peter had come by Gwen's place, and Gwen had to finally confront him about his absences.

"I don't know what's changed you these past weeks, Peter...unless...you've simply found somebody new...and can't bring yourself to tell me!" she finally expressed, sadly.

"Gwen! You know that isn't so!" Peter urged.

Gwen turned her back to him, sighing softly. "Do I, Mr. Parker? Just how do I know? Your many unexplained absences have given me time to think...to realize how blind I've been! All the sudden disappearances...the broken dates...and I never once suspected...that there might be another girl!"

"You're wrong, Gwen... I swear it! There'll never be anyone else for me...but you!" Peter replied, placing his hand on her shoulder softly.

"Then what is your secret, Peter? What is the thing you won't speak of...that keeps us apart?" Gwen finally asked.

"I want to tell you, Gwen...I want to more than anything else in this whole, crazy world! But this isn't the time...or the place! There's something I must do, honey...something important! If it works out...things will be different...and...and maybe then-!" The blonde turned to face him, and he gently held her in his arms and she placed her hands on his chest, getting lost in his eyes.

"I'll be waiting, Peter...even if it takes...a lifetime!" Gwen expressed longingly.


	40. Chapter 40: The Amazing Spider-Man 78

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #78._

* * *

Gwen was in the living room of her apartment when the phone rang. "Hello?" she chimed into the phone.

"Hi, pretty girl! Guess who?" Peter teased.

"Well, since Dustin Hoffman doesn't know my number...it must be Peter Parker!" Gwen teased, her grin widening. "What? You want to drop by in a few minutes? Oh, I'm sorry, Peter! I'm afraid I just can't see you tonight! I've...got something...to attend to!" Gwen lied, shuffling awkwardly.

"So he finally decided to call, huh?" Flash asked.

* * *

Gwen was at the Coffee Pot with Flash, and she leaned forward, the conversation turning more serious. "Promise me that you'll be honest with me, Flash!" Gwen urged softly.

"You know I will, Gwen!" Flash returned sincerely. "I guess I've known Pete about as long as anyone else around here!" he continued, lifting his coffee to his lips to take a sip.

"I know you have! That's why you're the one who I turned to! I thought you might know something about him...something from the past, perhaps...that might explain his mysterious disappearances!"

"He was the same way years ago, Gwen! Whenever something exciting happened, he'd cut out! Most of the gang just thought he was chicken, and let it go at that!" Flash explained.

Gwen's eyes widened at the mischaracterization of Peter. "But he isn't! He's as courageous as anyone... I know he is! There must be another reason! I've got to learn the secret that he's hiding! He... means so much to me! If he's in trouble... I have to help him!"


	41. Chapter 41: The Amazing Spider-Man 79

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #79._

* * *

Gwen was on campus, when she spotted a miserable-looking Peter Parker trudging through the quad. Gwen sprinted to catch up to him. "Peter! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Gwen expressed. "Peter! Don't you hear me?"

"I... Hear you, Gwen!" Peter finally replied listlessly. "But... I'm late for class! Can't stop to talk now!" He replied, not looking at her.

"Peter Parker! This is me... Gwen Stacy... remember? If something's bugging you, I've a right to know what it is!" Gwen attempted, growing alarmed at Peter's coldness.

His tone shifted slowly. "Sure, Gwen...sure! You've got your rights! And I hope you'll enjoy sharing them... with Flash Thompson! But it won't be at my expense... anymore!" And with that, Peter left, heading into classes angrily, leaving a stunned Gwen Stacy behind.


	42. Chapter 42: The Amazing Spider-Man 80

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #80._

* * *

Gwen explained her situation to Flash, and he promised he'd talk to Peter, since Gwen was getting nowhere fast. She wasn't holding her breath though, Peter was a proud man, there just may be no getting through to him.

The phone rang, and Gwen answered it, and for once feeling no butterflies when she heard Peter's voice on the other end of the line.

"Peter? Do I know a Peter? You must have a wrong number! The only boy with that name that I know seems to have crossed me off his list!" Gwen retorted into the receiver.

"Okay, Gwendy...I guess I deserve that! But Flash just explained the whole thing! I feel like a real lunkhead, honey! How soon can I see you?" Peter asked sincerely.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Gwen's mouth, and she smiled softly, "Well, since I've always been foolishly partial to lunkheads... how about now? I'm going to the new exhibit at the Midtown Museum!" The blonde explained, her smile widening at the idea.

"I read about it, Gwendy! You dad's in charge of guarding the priceless paintings! I'll be there as fast as I can, pretty girl! Nothing'll stop me this time! Peter exclaimed.

* * *

Gwen was already at the museum. One of the tour guide's was enthusiastically explaining a painting to Gwen, and she was optimistic about her date with Peter tonight.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she glanced to see Peter. "Peter! How did you get here so..?"

"Hold it, honey! Let's go somewhere we can talk in private!" Peter exclaimed, ushering Gwen aside to somewhere more secluded. He stopped and stared her in the eyes deeply, still grasping her shoulders.

"Why are you looking at me, that way, Mr. Parker?" Gwen inquired, perplexed by his sudden odd behavior.

"Maybe I just suddenly realized how much I've missed you, Gwendy..." Peter replied sincerely.

"Or maybe... I just don't feel like... talking!" He leaned in, and Gwen reciprocated the gesture, they were just about to kiss when Peter swiftly retreated, and the mood was ruined when Peter and Gwen noticed her father, George. He hadn't even noticed them.

"Whoops! What a sudden time for your father to walk by!" Peter exclaimed, looking more alarmed than he should.

"That's strange... He walked right past- As though he didn't even see us!" The blonde replied.

George left, and Peter seemed interested in what he was doing exactly.

"I guess he's too busy worrying about all those paintings that he's in charge of guarding! Considering their value, it's a mighty big responsibility!" Peter exclaimed because it's the seventies and a woman can't get more than eight lines in.

George weaved through the crowd, steadily approaching a room across the way.

"He's heading for the private room where the most priceless ones are!" Peter pressed on. This is bullsh*t.

JJJ came up between Peter and Gwen. "Well, well... Look who's here! Soaking up some culture, Parker?" Jameson asked, holding a large cigar in his hand. "Can't waste time talking to a kid with so many celebrities around! Say... Where'd Cap't Stacy disappear to?" He inquired suddenly, looking around.

A shrill scream rang out into the museum. "Help! Somebody... Help!"

Gwen gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. "That cry... It's coming from the private room... the one dad had entered!" The blonde exclaimed.

"A woman's voice... In a state of shock!" Peter replied urgently.

A woman pointed to a golden frame, her knees wobbling. "I just walked in... To see if the paintings were ready to be shown... And they're gone! They're all gone!" She collapsed into a man's arms, looking a dread.

* * *

It was only seconds before the museum went into lockdown, guards filled the room. "Nobody leaves without identification!"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Peter asked, and Gwen stayed beside him.

"Pete... I'm worried... About dad!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Where in the blazes is Captain Stacy?" Another of the guards cursed.

"What if the thief injured him... Or took him captive?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"There's no sign of a struggle!" Jameson exclaimed.

* * *

The guests in the museum had been successfully cleared of any wrongdoing and identified properly. George still hadn't been found, and Peter and Gwen were getting a ride from Jameson back to Gwen's place.

"We'd better get you home now, Gwendy!" Peter said, draping his arm around Gwen's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"If... If anything happened to dad..." Gwen trailed off, near tears, unable to even consider such a thing.

"In my day, kids would thank a generous publisher for a lift in his car!" Jameson grumbled aloud, looking out his car side window.

* * *

Gwen entered the Stacy household, with Peter and Jameson falling suit, and Gwen broke into a run when she spotted her dad getting up, looking terrible.

"Dad! You... You're home!"

"Of course I'm home! I haven't left yet!" George replied, irritably.

"But... We saw you... At the museum!" Gwen exclaimed desperately.

"I don't understand! I've been here all day... Or I think I have!" George half-explained, looking stunned. "Everything's so hazy... So confused in my mind!"

"You'd better snap out of it, Stacy!" Jameson exploded suddenly. "Those paintings were stolen,... And if you ask me, the only suspect so far is you!"

"The paintings? Stolen?" George repeated, confused. "Then... It's as bad as I feared! I must have been drugged! But how? And by whom?"

* * *

_**A/N:** It was the chameleon._


	43. Chapter 43: The Amazing Spider-Man 82

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #82._

* * *

May Parker was in the hospital again, so Gwen called the Parker household, trying to get in touch with Peter when Mary Jane answered the phone. Since Peter wasn't back yet, M.J said she'd have Peter call her back when he returned.

It wasn't at all long before Gwen's phone rang, and she answered it, hearing the love of her life on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Gwendy! What? The farewell dinner for Flash? Oh- I'd almost forgotten." Peter exclaimed listlessly.

"We won't let you forget, man. Can't have the bash 'less everyone chips in!" Mary Jane exclaimed across the room.

"Well, _lover_... I just wanted to remind you not to spend your extra money on frivolous things like yachts and Cadillacs! And remember... MJ is off-limits to Gwendolyne's guy." Gwen teased, knowing all too well how jealous Mary Jane was of her and Peter's relationship.

* * *

Gwen spotted Peter arriving at her place, but instead of hearing a doorbell she heard nothing. A moment went by before Gwen cracked opened the door to the apartment, grinning at the confirmation Peter had actually arrived.

"Coming in, Peter...or do you just have a thing about ringing doorbells?"

"Oh...Hi, Gwen. Sorry, pretty girl. Guess I was a little preoccupied!" Peter replied before kissing her cheek, ushering her to the coat rack and Gwen beamed.

"That's okay, Mr. P. A girl can't take too much of all this flaming passion, anyway!" Gwen teased.

* * *

Peter helped Gwen with her coat, draping it across her shoulders as Gwen said goodbye to her father.

"Hello, Peter! Have you heard the news about Spider-Man being scheduled for a tv appearance? Our friend, Jameson is having conniptions about it!" George explained from his armchair.

"Sorry, dad. This scintillating lad is mine tonight!"

"Hmmm... I suspected as much." George chuckled.

* * *

Peter and Gwen took a bus to the Coffee Bean. With limited seating, Peter urged Gwen to take one of the last seats, standing in front of her, his hand clasped in hers firmly for the entire ride.

"Remember, Pete... Flash mustn't suspect that we're planning a party for him!" Gwen reminded him, grinning softly. With all the anarchy as of late, with her father, she'd been dying for a night of fun with her friends.

* * *

Peter and Gwen arrived at the Coffee Bean arm and arm together.

"Hi, Gwendy. Couldn't get a date tonight, huh?" Flash smirked playfully, flagging them down.

"Come off it, soldier. With Peter on my arm, I feel like a sweepstakes winner." Gwen gushed.

Mary Jane crossed the outdoor part of the cafe towards them to drape herself against Peter's shoulder. "Hmmm... If you're all that groovy, maybe you deserve Mary Jane."

"When would you like him, dear? Before or after I pull your hair out?" The blonde smirked as Peter helped Gwen out of her coat.

"Look, gorgeous... If you're in the mood to pick up strays, how about me? We can still keep Puny Parker around for laughs." Flash smirked at Gwen.

"That does it, wise guy!" Peter exploded, raising his fist threateningly. "If you think your uniform gives you right to..."

"Clam up, chowder-head, before I give you a knuckle-sandwich to chew on!" Flash barked, and Gwen shoved the two lads apart angrily.

"Pete... Flash... Stop it!"

* * *

Peter left without another word, shoving his hands in his pockets morosely.

"Hey, Pete... C'mon back, boy. Flash was only clownin' around!" Harry called, now standing in between Mary Jane and Flash, holding Flash's shoulder.

"There's something worrying him. He hasn't been himself lately." Gwen explained.

"Face it, Gwen! You're just hard to take." Mary Jane said classily.

* * *

Gwen left Flash, Harry, and M.J to catch up to Peter. It took her a while, but she eventually spotted his familiar hunched over, miserable-looking figure.

"Peter... Wait. What is it? What's wrong?" Gwen inquired desperately. "What's upsetting you, Peter? Tell me... Is it... Is it something I've done?"

"You? Oh, no, Gwendy... No." Peter explained, waving his hand off, walking ahead still. "It's just that everything in my life seems to be going wrong. My grades have slipped, Aunt May's still weak..."

"Is that all, Peter?" Gwen pressed on, feeling like there was something else bothering him.

"No... There's you and me. How do you think I feel... Being too broke to wine and dine you the way I should? Why should someone like you be stuck... with a shnook like me?" Peter asked sadly.

Solitary tears slid down Gwen's features, her heart breaking for him. "Don't say that! I don't care how much money you have! You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Gwen expressed, spinning Peter to face her so she can kiss him passionately, a kiss that Peter reciprocated with ease.

They finally pulled back, and Peter kept his arm across Gwen's shoulders. "Okay, honey. I'll stop feeling sorry for myself." Peter relented, rubbing his hand down her back soothingly.

* * *

Peter and Gwen watched the sunset over New York from a park bench, their heads resting against each other and Peter's arm still hanging over Gwen's shoulder.

"I'd rather be here with you...on this park bench right now... than anywhere else in the whole wide world." Gwen expressed sincerely.

* * *

Spider-Man was going to make an appearance on the Midnight Show. Gwen, George, and Jameson were backstage for some reason.

Jameson was more than a little excited for this. "Glad we got here early. Wouldn't wanna miss a minute of this." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest, a large cigar in his mouth.

"Never knew you were such a tv fan, Jameson!" George replied.

"Me? I'm a culture-lover from way back."

* * *

Spider-Man was running late, earning some ribs from the talk show host before Spidey web-slung in, fashionably late. The crowd cheered for Spider-Man as Marvin introduced him needlessly.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Just hanging around." Spider-Man replied cheekily.

Spider-Man sat down and Marvin dove into his interview. "The first question I'd like to ask is... Why do you keep your identity secret?"

"Well, eh... Mostly it's because... Eh..." Spidey shrugged awkwardly. "Tell me, what's your second question?"

"As you may know, the Daily Bugle has threatened to..."

"Hold it!" Spider-Man got a weird look on his 'face', looking away, alerted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Marvin asked.

Suddenly there was a large crackle, and Spider-Man dodged a shot of electricity directed at him. "Look out!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Open the exits. Get everyone out of here!"

The crowd, including Gwen and George, fled in a panic, and Jameson stayed, grinning like a maniac.

"Joe! Stacy! Stay where you are! I don't want to miss what's going to happen to Spider-Man!"

"Jameson... You knew this would happen. You were waiting for it!" Joe Robertson realized.

"You bet your sweet bippy I was!"

Gwen had left with the rest of the civilians, successfully wasting the author's time writing this.

* * *

_**A/N:** Anyone notice Gwen called Peter "Lover" here? Or that very passionate kiss she gave him, proclaiming he was the "best thing that ever happened to her"? **#RetconSinsPast**_


	44. Chapter 44: The Amazing Spider-Man 83

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #83._

* * *

The gang was all at the airport for Flash's sendoff.

"So long, P.P. -Can't say I'm gonna miss ya." Flash teased, shaking Peter's hand.

"Take care, Flash." Gwen smiled, patting Flash on the cheek.

Mary Jane stood behind Flash, encouraging him to turn to face her. "About face, soldier boy. Gentle Gwen may send you off with a pat on the cheek... But Mary Jane is somethin' else-" she began, before wrapping her arms around Flash's neck and kissing him passionately. Flash awkwardly but excitedly returned the kiss, and Gwen, never one to back down to a challenge.

"Not bad, redhead. But now, if you'll hold the gentlemen's cap... And if Mr. Parker will kindly look the other way..." Gwen began, handing Flash's cap to Mary Jane, who gladly accepted it. A steely determination was in Gwen's eyes, as she pulled Flash in for a steamy and passionate kiss, grasping either side of his face.

The kiss ended, and Flash walked away looking dazed and high as a kite. "Whooo wheee! Who needs a plane? Just let me wave my arms and I'll glide all the way back to Nam."

"I know you were just being friendly, Gwen...but..." Peter began awkwardly, holding Gwen with one hand.

"Friendly my eye! I was doing my darndest to get you jealous, man." The blonde admitted, folding her arms across her chest, smirking.

"Say, M.J. You acted like you enjoyed that." Harry commented.

"What do ya mean acted?" Mary Jane asked, gesturing after Flash.

* * *

Flash had left on his flight, leaving Peter, Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry back at the airport. They waved to his plane as he took off. Peter had his arm draped across Gwen's shoulders, and Harry and M.J stood next to each other.

"Boy, if you two kids were recruiting sergeants there wouldn't be a civilian left in town!" Harry commented.

"Come back safely, Soldier Boy!" Either Gwen or Mary Jane called. (?)

* * *

The remainder of the gang was in Harry's car by now, Mary Jane riding shotgun, and Peter and Gwen in the backseat. Peter was quiet for a while now, and Gwen finally had the chance to ask why.

"Why so solemn, Man 'O Mine?" Gwen asked, snuggling up against Peter.

"I don't know, Gwendy. Sometimes I feel that nothing makes sense." Peter replied solemnly

"Oh, you must have been listening to Gwendolyne again!" Mary Jane commented because it's the seventies and women can't be friends, and everything M.J says around Gwen is barbed and it gets no better after #121.

* * *

Harry dropped them off downtown, Harry and M.J had a date. It was cold, but Peter and Gwen decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Hey, how about catching Easy Rider with us?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sorry, sweetie. I want the lad all to my greedy little self tonight." The blonde replied, grinning as she popped the collar to her coat.

Peter ushered Gwen along the streets of New York, draping his arm across her shoulders again. "Glad you did that, Gwendy. I just wasn't in the mood. There's something... I've been wanting to- talk to you about..." Gwen wrapped her arm around his back, cuddling against him.

"Then chomp those lips, _lover_. I'm listening away." Gwen beamed.

_SKREEEEEEEEEE!_

A car screeched to a halt, metal clashed together. "That speeding truck... being sideswiped by another car!" Peter narrated, glancing over his shoulder. "Gwen... look out!" Peter and Gwen hit the ground, face first, hard.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Gwen was laying in a hospital bed. She found out she and Peter had almost been crushed in a car accident. Peter was completely unharmed, but Gwen was in a temporary coma. George stayed by her side the whole time, but Peter had yet to show up the entire time. George left the room, and she could hear him and Peter talking outside the room before Peter finally entered.

"Hey... If all patients were as voomy as you... Every guy would wanna be a doctor." Peter attempted at humor, but Gwen was in no mood by now. "Is... something wrong? Don't you hear me?" he finally asked.

"I hear you." The blonde began, her hands clasped just over her heart together. "I hear my ever-loving boyfriend who cares so much about me that he stayed away until now." Gwen explained, unable to even look at Peter, a tear trailing down her cheek as she turned her head away from Peter. "Dad, would you show Mr. Parker out? I wouldn't want to keep him from more important things."

George was ushering Peter from the room. "Honey, you... You've got it all wrong." Peter tried.

"Not now, son. She needs her rest."

* * *

_**A/N:** She called him "Lover" again. Oh, and look at that, Gwen was hospitalized and her soul concern was that Peter wasn't visiting her. Interesting! **#RetconSinsPast**_

_Also, color me surprised, people vilify Gwen in this scenario!_


	45. Chapter 45: The Amazing Spider-Man 84

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #84._

* * *

It'd been snowing heavily as of late. Gwen was free to leave the hospital, so she was back at home, and she spent the entire evening thinking about her relationship with Peter. George left to answer the door, and Gwen could overhear him and Peter from the other room.

"Peter! What brings you out... At this hour?"

There as a pause. "I just couldn't sleep, Captain Stacy..." Peter explained. "Had to see how Gwen was feeling!"

* * *

Peter came in with George, and Gwen still couldn't bring herself to look at the boy still. George went into the kitchen to give Peter and Gwen a moment alone.

"Oh... Looks like you couldn't sleep either, honey!" Peter inquired, his coat draped over his wrist.

"I... Had a lot of thinking to do, Peter! I was trying to make up my mind... About us!" Gwen sighed heavily, wearing a fuzzy pink robe and slippers. "There's so much about you, Peter... So much I don't understand! ... So many things you're secretive about!"

Peter sat down in the armchair next to her, extending his hand to clasp hers firmly."There's one thing you never need to have any doubts about, Gwen... And that's the way I feel... about you!" Peter explained as George came back into the room carrying a tray and three hot cocoas.

"It would seem I picked an awkward moment to bring in some cocoa!" George broke some of the tension, giving Peter and Gwen some cocoa.

Peter took a leisurely sip, and George sat down with them with his own cup. "I've been wanting to ask you about the accident..." George began. "When that car side-swiped the truck and it fell over on us... You weren't even scratched! But wasn't that because the parking meter acting as a wedge when it snapped off?" George inquired. Both Stacys watched Peter for a long moment expectantly.

"Yes, dad, I've been wondering..." Gwen began before Peter suddenly stood up, knocking the rest of his hot cocoa over to the floor. "Peter! What's wrong?" The blonde asked more urgently.

"Gosh, I-... I'm sorry! All of a sudden... I've got the shakes! I must have caught a chill... Out in the snow! I'd better get home... And into bed!" Peter explained swiftly crossing the room and putting his coat back on over his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't seem to be yourself." Gwen commented as Peter took off.


	46. Chapter 46: The Amazing Spider-Man 85

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #85._

* * *

Gwen apparently forgave Peter, even though we don't see their reconciliation or explanation for his absence, but that's mediocre writing.

Gwen and George were bundled up, they pressed the doorbell to Peter and Harry's apartment and Peter answered the door.

"Captain Stacy! Gwen! I- I didn't expect..." Peter began, looking tense.

"We were just passing by, son! I hope we're not intruding!" George explained, looking sternly.

"Dad has something he wants to ask you, Peter!" Gwen explained.

"You make it sound so dramatic, dear!"

* * *

Peter invited Gwen and George inside properly, and they took their winter clothing off, sitting down in the living room.

"I've always wondered how you managed to be a successful news photographer!" George began.

"Oh, I guess I've just been... Kinda lucky!" Peter dismissed.

"I feel it's more than luck! No one but you has ever managed to get such candid photos of Spider-Man in action! You've always seemed to be in the right place,... at the right time! Can you honestly say that it's just been... coincidence?" George pressed on.

Peter was silent a moment before he suddenly glanced at his not-watch on his wrist. "Holy smoke! I just remembered! I've got some pics developing in the darkroom!" Peter explained suddenly, bolting upright.

"Well, don't let us spoil the prints! We'll wait, m'boy!" George replied ugently.

"Just so long as they're not shots of any other chicks!" Gwen beamed, shrugging her shoulders and raising the palms of her hands upwards.

Peter ran to his darkroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

He was gone for a couple of moments by now, and George was lighting his pipe.

"Dad, I still think you're way off-base about Peter! I've known him for... Oh!" Gwen explained, breaking the silence. There was a scuffle behind her. Some blinds shifting, and Gwen glanced over her shoulder.

"What's that, honey? What did you say?" George asked.

"There's someone... at the window!" Gwen replied, watching the window sill until... Spider-Man climbed through it.

"Spider-Man!" George yelled, getting to his feet.

"Stay where you are, Mister! This isn't a social call! Parker's the one I want!" Spider-Man replied, crouching in the window.

Gwen stood up, and George put his arms around Gwen protectively. "Then I was right! There is some connection between you and Peter Parker!" George exclaimed.

"Dad! He... He seems so angry! As though he wants to hurt Pete! As though... He has some sort of grudge against him!"

Spider-Man stood up against the wall, raising his fist threateningly. "I've more than a grudge against him! I made a deal with him... He takes the pictures... We split the dough! But he still owes me plenty!"

"He'll pay you! Peter Parker would never welch on a debt!" The blonde exploded, barging closer towards Spider-Man, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Anyway! He isn't here! He left hours ago!"

"You wouldn't lie to me, lady?" Spider-Man retorted.

* * *

Spider-Man seemed satisfied, slowly crawling out the window to leave.

George put Gwen's coat over her shoulders, ushering her from Peter and Harry's apartment.

"You did it, Gwen! And we'd better go, too... So that he doesn't doubt us! What you did took courage, dear! If Spider-Man hadn't believed you..." George began.

"But he did! That's all that matters!" Gwen replied, worried about Peter's well-being and his deal with the menace.

* * *

George and Gwen left Peter and Harry's apartment complex, but Gwen's worry began to gnaw at her.

"He's watching us... From that building above! We dare not return to Parker!" George lowered his voice, but Gwen couldn't bring herself to worry about that right now.

"Poor Peter! No wonder he sometimes seems so nervous- so fearful!" Gwen replied, thinking back to Peter's odd behavior.

* * *

Several hours had gone by, and Gwen's concern only got worse. She was outside Peter's apartment, opening the door to his place and despite George's protests Gwen had convinced him to check out Peter's place with her.

"Gwen! I still say we shouldn't have returned so soon!" George urged.

Gwen halted at the open doorway to Peter's place. "But why didn't Peter answer... When we phoned him? He may be in trouble! He may need us! What if Spider-Man came back... After we left?" Gwen asked.

"I still can't believe he's as dangerous as they say!" George shook his head in disappointment.

Gwen opened the rest of the door, checking inside. "Peter? Are you there?"

George and Gwen stepped inside, inspecting the empty apartment.

"The apartment seems to be deserted! But there's no sign of struggle!" George attempted.

"A struggle? Then... You also thought... Oh, dad! How could poor Peter... Or any normal person... Put up a struggle against Spider-Man?!" Gwen broke down, sobbing, letting the tears flow. "What... What chance would he have?"

George pattern Gwen's shoulder soothingly, trying to soothe her. "Easy, dear, easy..."

* * *

Gwen knelt at the window Spider-Man had crawled in through earlier, checking around out the front as George made a phone call.

"Peter might be his prisoner now! He might have taken him... any where!"

"I'll call the precinct! Perhaps they can check it out!" George explained, dialing the number.

"Of course... There is another possibility! Even if Peter did leave with Spider-Man... How do we know he didn't go... Willingly?" George pressed on, lowering the phone from his ear as he thought about Peter.

* * *

_**A/N:** Look at that. Gwen has the keys to Peter and Harry's apartment. Seems like a serious relationship. **#RetconSinsPast**_


	47. Chapter 47: The Amazing Spider-Man 86

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #86._

* * *

"Don't be worried, dear! I'm sure Peter is all right! We're bound to hear from him soon!" George tried. Gwen was inconsolable though. Peter hadn't been heard from yet, so Gwen and George were at his and Harry's apartment, discussing Peter.

"I never know where he goes, Gwen... But he always comes back okay!" Harry replied hopelessly, shrugging his hands.

Gwen rested her head in her hands, slumping forward a little on the table in front of her.

* * *

A few moments later, Peter finally entered the apartment. "Hi, group! Don't tell me I missed the party!" Peter called out.

Gwen was overjoyed to see her man again she ran up towards him. "Peter! It's you! You're all right!"

"I told you he'd be back! He always gets hungry around feeding time." Harry teased.

Gwen hugged Peter tightly, relishing in the feel of Peter in her arms again. "I know I should act angry... And hard-to-get... But Mmm... I missed you Man 'O Mine!"

George came up behind them, inspecting Peter. "What happened to your face, son?"

Gwen pulled back frantically, grasping Peter's face. "Peter! I... I didn't know you've been hurt!" The blonde expressed, tears brimming her eyes. "It was Spider-Man! He did it to you... Didn't he?"

Peter checked out his reflection in the mirror, seeing the bruises now, and Gwen followed suit. "When he came here before... Looking for you... I knew it was dangerous... I could sense it!" Gwen admitted, placing her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, if you're in any sort of trouble..." George began.

"I'm not in trouble! Why does everyone keep hounding me?" Peter asked aggressively, taking his coat off.

"Hounding you?" Gwen repeated, growing frustrated, her eyebrows knitting together. "Is that all you can say to people who worry about you... who want to help you? Is that how you feel... about a girl who... loves you?"

Peter seemed to come to his sense again, turning to face Gwen. "Gwen... forgive me! I didn't mean to snap like that! I... wouldn't hurt you... for anything in the world!"

"If you really mean that... I want you to make me a promise..." Gwen regained her conviction, still fighting back tears.

"Anything- honey! Anything!" Peter replied earnestly.

"Promise you'll never have anything to do with Spider-Man again! He's too dangerous! Those photos you take of him... aren't worth the risk!"

Peter stared at her wide-eyed at that, sputtering out. "But..."

Too long of a moment went by, so Gwen grabbed her coat, heading out the door. "You can call me... when you promise!"

Gwen and George were leaving, and Harry was putting his coat on. "I'll drive you both home!"

Peter hung his head in contemplation.

George stayed back for a moment to speak with Peter, but Gwen couldn't bring herself to stick around.

* * *

_**A/N:** People love to paint Gwen in the most negative brushes, calling this "emotional blackmail" but Peter's had more than enough chances to tell Gwen the truth. Also think back to how Spider-Man treats Gwen in #85, #92 & #121. She's not wrong worrying if Spider-Man's a good guy or not._


	48. Chapter 48: The Amazing Spider-Man 87

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #87._

* * *

The author assumed Peter went with the promise, but we don't see that, so we'll assume so because it's Gwen's birthday party, and Peter's late.

Gwen peeks through the blinds, her expression pensive. "I don't understand! This is the one night I was sure Peter would be on time! What could have happened to him?"

Harry and Mary Jane were looking amazing, and the party was thriving.

"He's my ever-lovin' buddy, and all that...! But he'd be late to his own funeral!" Harry acknowledged dryly.

"With a temper like Gwendolyne's, that's just what it might be if he doesn't get here, soon!" Mary Jane replied.

* * *

Harry left to talk with George leaving Gwen and Mary Jane alone. "Get with it, Gwendy! No cat's worth getting all uptight about!" Becoming the first real decent conversation Gwen and Mary Jane's had in forever.

"I can't help it, Mary Jane! I've had the feeling for days that something's wrong with Peter!" Gwen explained miserably, playing with her hands.

* * *

Mary Jane managed to half-convince Gwen to start having fun, despite Peter not making an appearance yet.

Some live music played, and Gwen danced. 'Well, I can't put a damper on my own party!' Gwen mused to herself, and the party-goers watched Gwen's moves.

"Atta girl, gorgeous! Go, Gwendy, go!" Harry clapped.

Mary Jane watched Gwen danced, beaming. "I liked her better quiet! She was less competition!" The redhead teased.

* * *

The party had ended, and Peter still hadn't shown up. Gwen escorted the last of the guests to the door.

"It was a blast, Gwen! But what'll you do for an encore?"

"Nothing! After this, I stop counting birthdays!" Gwen teased.

* * *

"Everyone else is gone now, so we might as well... Gwen!" Mary Jane attempted, but Gwen let out a sob, turning away from Harry and Mary Jane. "Aww, turn off the waterworks, honey... He isn't worth it!" M.J continued, trying to cheer Gwen up.

"Forgive me... For acting... like such a child! I... just can't... Help it! " The blonde began.

"Look! In the doorway!" George pointed out, looking stunned.

Gwen, Mary Jane and Harry turned to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"Peter!" Gwen yelled out, stunned.

"In his hand... What's he holding?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Peter held the object up in his hand, sweating, looking stunned. "I... had to tell you... Can't keep a secret anymore... Spider-Man is finished! His career is ended... Forever! I'm the only one... Who could know that! Because... I'm Spider-Man!"

Harry, Mary Jane George and Gwen gasped, the blonde backed up into her father's arms.

"I'm... Sorry for all the trouble... I may have caused..." Peter began.

Gwen stepped towards him urgently. "Peter! What are you saying? What's happened to you?"

"The boy is ill... feverish! There's something wrong with him!" George replied, keeping Gwen in his arms.

Gwen's worst nightmare had come into fruition, and she was mortified. She had one man she loved in harm's way daily, and now Peter. She let out a sob, tears streaming down her face.

"Easy, Gwen! Easy, my dear..." George attempted.

Peter looked away from them, stunned. "I've... Got to go now..."

* * *

Peter left, Harry and Mary Jane following suit, watching him leave, giving George and Gwen a moment alone.

"Dad! Tell me I didn't see it! Tell me I didn't hear it! Tell me it was all a horrible dream! It couldn't have been Peter! Not... my Peter!" Gwen continued, putting her head in her hands and shutting her eyes.

"He wasn't well, Gwen! Perhaps... He didn't know what he was saying!" George tried.

* * *

Harry and Mary Jane returned to the room.

"Y'know... I seem to remember hearing about something like this that happened before..." Harry mused aloud, stroking his chin. "It had to do with the time Spider-Man battled against Dr. Octopus! According to the story I heard, Doc Ock caught him and started to unmask his enemy... But now what the heck would make him try it a second time?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"What if... It wasn't an act the first time?" Gwen asked, growing more worried. "What if... He really is Spider-Man?"

"But why the sudden confession?" George asked.

"Wow, Gwendy... you sure can pick 'em! He's either a masked menace- or a psycho case! Take your pick!" Mary Jane interjected.

Gwen buried her face in her hands, sobbing again. "Shut up! No matter what he is... what he's done... don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Okay, tigress! He's all yours!" M.J conceded.

* * *

It was the following night, Harry and Mary Jane swung by to visit Gwen. George left to answer the door, and it was Peter George ushered into the house.

"Peter! You're back!" Gwen beamed, shooting up to her feet.

"This is why I wanted to return, Harry! Visiting the Stacys is like following a movie serial!" Mary Jane teased.

"Listen... When I was here last night... I made a fool of myself..." Peter began, looking exhausted. "I was feverish... Had the flu... Didn't know what I was saying!"

Gwen ran to Peter, baffled by his new confession. "But the costume! You were carrying Spider-Man's costume!"

"He asked me to! I had met him and..." Peter sputtered, beginning to sweat.

"I want to believe you, I do, I do!" Gwen replied, gesturing her hands emphatically.

"Gwen..."

"No matter what any one says..."

"At the window! It's... Spider-Man! ... The real one!" George interjected, staring at the window wide-eyed where Spider-Man poked his head in from the side.

"You just know it, Mister!" Spider-Man crawled in through the window, and the group backed up, George shielding his arms around Gwen.

"No need for anyone to get uptight! I just wanted to thank Parker for bringing me my costume!" The Spider continued.

"Okay! Okay! You promised you'd never barge in on me like this again!" Peter replied sternly.

"Just make sure I get my cut of the dough you rake in taking my pictures, little man!" Spider-Man replied, crawling out the window again, making the author wonder why he entered in the first place.

"Then you and Peter do have a deal! It involves the photos he takes of you!" George replied.

"Sure! He's the best publicity man a web-slinger ever had!" Spider-Man replied dismissively, waving his hand.

Spider-Man crawled away, up the building and George followed after him, watching him leave from the window, awe-struck.

* * *

Gwen flung herself into Peter's arms, hugging him tightly.

George pulled his head back inside, glancing towards Peter. "You've had a pretty busy time of it, son! And, after a bad bout with the flu, I'd suggest you get some rest!"

"Oh, Peter... Peter! Having you back again is the greatest birthday present I could ever get!" Gwen interjected enthusiastically.

They pulled back from the hug, and Peter grinned down at her. "Gwendy, honey... I don't know how I ever rated a girl like you! No matter how big a loser I am, I must have done something right!"

Gwen placed her hands on Peter's forehead. "I hate to stop you at a time like this, Man O' Mine, but you're still warm! You'd better get home and get into bed!"

Peter and Gwen retreated from their embrace slowly.

"Wait... I'll give you a lift, Pete!" Harry offered.

"That's okay, Hare! I'd rather walk... Clear my head!" Peter replied softly.

Peter headed out the door, and the gang watched him leave, Gwen smiled, poking her head out from the doorway. "Keep cool, lover! The only time I want you delirious is when I'm around!"

* * *

_**A/N:** She called him "lover" again. And stop using this issue as an excuse to why Peter should have lied to her. Ofc she's gonna have a meltdown, her dad's a retired officer. Yes, she's dramatic, because she loves so hard._


	49. Chapter 49: The Amazing Spider-Man 88

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #88._

* * *

Gwen was walking down some steps on Empire State University, spotting Peter at a bulletin board.

"Mornin'! Man! Nice to have you with us again!" Gwen teased.

"Hi, Gwen, honey! How's my dynamite blonde this a.m.?" Peter grinned.

"Come a little closer and find out!"

As instructed, Peter strode towards the staircase Gwen was on, and she met him halfway, caressing his chin lovingly. "Hey, love o' my life... we're still in school!" Peter reminded her playfully.

"Sure, sweetie... but I wanted you to know what you're missing!"

Peter and Gwen parted in opposite directions, heading to their classes. "I'll look for you after class, Mr. Parker!" Gwen smirked.

"I'll be easy to find, Gwendy! Just look for the cat with the heart on his sleeve!" Peter called over his shoulder.

* * *

Peter and Gwen were heading to the diner for some coffee. Peter was quiet but kept his arm around Gwen's waist.

"Penny for your thoughts, Morose One!" The blonde asked.

"Uh uh! You'd be short-changed, Gwendy!" Peter replied with a sigh.

* * *

They sat at a line of barstools. "Warren told me I've been absent too much! My grades are from hunger!" Peter explained, tensely.

"Then I'll just have to coach you! That shouldn't be too hard to take!" Gwen replied, unable to keep her hands off of him, brushing her fingers through his hair lovingly.

* * *

_**A/N:** omggggggg "Love O' My Life"._


	50. Chapter 50: The Amazing Spider-Man 90

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #90._

* * *

George brought an unconscious Peter home, and George and Gwen had fun getting Peter inside. Peter explained to George he still wasn't feeling well since his flu, and it took a bad turn and then Peter collapsed in George's arms.

They got Peter in bed, and Gwen sat on the bed beside him until he regained consciousness.

Peter's thick eyelashes fluttered open more coherently, and Gwen gently stirred him from his 'rest'.

"Peter... Are you alright? Wake up, darling! Wake up!" The blonde gently called. "It's me! Gwendolyne!" Gwen smiled as Peter's eyes focused on hers.

Peter smiled up at her like a child on Christmas, making Gwen's heart melt. "Gwendy!"

"It looks like you're all the medicine he needed!" George chuckled softly.

"Mustn't scare us like that, Mr. Parker!" Gwen grinned, caressing the side of Peter's face.

Peter redirected his attention towards George, more serious. "I feel like a fool- conking out like that."

"It's all right, my boy! It can happen to the best of us! You simply over-taxed yourself too soon after your illness!" George replied.

Gwen glanced at her father hopefully. "He'd better stay here, dad... So I can look after him!"

"I hate to be a spoil-sport, Gwen! But I think he'll be perfectly okay after this! I've never known anyone with such amazing powers of recuperation!" George further explained.

Peter looked so befuddled and hopeless.

"Gwen and I will give you a chance to pull yourself together now!" George continued. Gwen left with her father reluctantly, leaving Peter alone.

* * *

Peter left, and Gwen and George saw him out, waving at him from the doorway. "See you tomorrow, Man 'O Mine!"

"You know it, pretty girl!" Peter smiled, waving back at her.


	51. Chapter 51: The Amazing Spider-Man 91

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #91._

* * *

"And so we return George Stacy to the earth, which is mother of us all... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust... Amen." A saddened clergyman read aloud, dirt being poured over George's coffin.

Gwen had been a wreck ever since she found out about her father's death, sobbing in Peter's arms through the whole ordeal. Gwen buried her face in her hands, nuzzled against Peter's chest, and Peter's arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

* * *

The funeral was over, and Peter was escorting Gwen to a car. Gwen was still crying.

"If not for Spider-Man- my father would still be alive." The blonde sobbed into her hands.

Peter was quiet.

* * *

Gwen sobbed some more in the car, crying into her gloved hands.

She breathed in deeply before exhaling again.

"I was a fool, Pete. I see it now."

"Why, Gwen? What do you mean?" Peter asked desperately.

"I didn't realize how old my father was- and how trusting. I didn't try to warn him against Spider-Man- while there was still time." Gwen explained, heartbroken.

"Gwen, darling, no! You can't blame yourself. You mustn't!" Peter tried.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! I'll hate him- forever! Whether he meant to or not- he killed my father! HE KILLED MY FATHER!" Gwen yelled, balling her fists, sobbing again.

"But Gwen, you don't understand. He... He..." Peter didn't finish his train of thought.

"Peter, I- I'm not going to waste time crying. I'm going to work... To do what I can to rid the city of menaces like Spider-Man!" Gwen exclaimed, slowly regaining her composure.

"How, Gwen? What do you mean?" Peter inquired.

"In the coming election... One of the candidates, Sam Bullit! Is running a law and order ticket! He used to be a cop... Just like my dad. They knew each other in the past- I'm going to volunteer to help his campaign."

* * *

'Perhaps it takes a hard man like Sam Bullit to bring someone like Spider-Man to justice! And if it does, I'm all for him.' Gwen concluded. She was in the office of Sam Bulllit, ready to introduce herself and help in his campaign.

"May I help you, young lady?"

'What an office! I didn't realize he was so successful!' Gwen thought to herself, feeling comforted already.

"I'd like to see Mr. Bullit, please. I'm Captain Stacy's daughter, Gwendolyne." Gwen explained, smiling weakly.

* * *

It was only a couple of moments before Gwen was allowed in.

"Come in, Miss Stacy! Come in!" Sam invited.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mr. Bullit!"

Gwen sat down, and Sam Bullit approached her. "Not at all, my dear. After what happened to your father, I hope you'll turn to me- as a friend- and as a counselor." Sam cupped her chin, lifting her head encouragingly.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Bullit." Gwen smiled brokenly.

"Now what can I do for you, my child?"

"I want to volunteer to help you... in your campaign for D.A. Because... I want you to bring Spider-Man to justice!" Gwen explained sadly, glancing down at her lap, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I see! Since your the daughter of the famous Captain Stacy, your endorsement will mean a lot... Even though your late father and I had different views on crimefighting! Sam Bullit never had any time for liberals, or bleeding hearts or big-talkin' long-haired do-gooders! Law and order, that's my ticket! That's what Sam Bullit stands for!" The creepy ass-bag monologued.

"I never heard my father speak that way, but maybe that's why... That's why..." Gwen trailed off, her voice breaking.

"Your father was a fine man, Gwendolyne- the finest! But he was too soft- too charitable- and that was his undoing! Society today is at war, do you hear?" The creepy ass-bag pumped his fist into the air, balling his other fist as well.

"We're at war with the left-wing anarchists! Who are trying to destroy this great proud nation of ours! We need strength- strength to punish those who mock the law! I will use such strength to bring Spider-Man and others like him... to justice! I will not betray your trust. Now go home, dear, and remember, your father will not die in vain!"

"Thank you, Mr. Bullit. You've been very kind." Naive Gwen left with a bounce in her step, despite barely getting a word in edge-wise.

* * *

This was easily the worst week of her entire life. Her dad died, killed because of Spider-Man, Peter was flaking on her, and just when things were looking up, she entered Peter and Harry's apartment with Sam Bullit only to find Spider-Man crawling in through the window like an unwanted bug!

"Spider-Man! The one who killed my father!" Gwen yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Spider-Man.

"We thought there was a connection between you and Parker- And now we have our proof!" Bullit accused.

* * *

_**A/N:** I can agree, Gwen's very naive, sitting through a villain monologue and thinking nothing's weird here._


	52. Chapter 52: The Amazing Spider-Man 92

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #92._  
_(reposted, and altered)_

* * *

Spider-Man managed to grab Gwen, carrying her out the window and crawling up alongside the building, all the while Gwen's fists pounded at his chest.

"You'll never try to trap me again!" The damned arachnid threatened.

"You won't get away with this Wall-Crawler! There's no place you can hide, hear?!" The older man called behind them. Some onlookers saw them up high, drawing more attention to the spider and Gwen.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She didn't care if she fell or how futile this attempt was, she just wanted him to get his hands off of her. Furious tears fell from her eyes, and she was shifted so she was hoisted over Spider-Man's shoulder as they got even higher.

"I don't like being called a killer, lady! Your father's death was an accident!" The menace tried unsuccessfully. Gwen was too disgusted and outraged to even acknowledge him, still hitting at him as they got further and further away from Bullit.

"I didn't go to Parker's apartment to see him- I was following you!"

"You masked murderer! You can't frighten me!" Gwen lied, hitting at him, squirming, desperately trying to escape his grasp. "Sooner or later, you'll get what's coming to you! So long as there are men like Sam Bullit are around!"

* * *

Spider-Man leaped off the building and shot a strand of web out, and they were soaring through the sky with Gwen still pounding her fists angrily at his back. "When he's elected D.A he'll finish you!"

"Sure he will! Just like Goliath finished David! Stop whackin' me! You'd be in some spot if I dropped you now! I don't know what pipsqueak Parker sees in you!" Gwen growled, hitting him even harder now. How dare he!

Spider-Man finally stopped atop a building, setting her on the ground, but Gwen was so pissed, she shoved herself away from him, finally escaping his grasp with a violent fall to the ground. The pain in her knees was ignored, and the gravel dug into her flesh as she pushed herself up with furious tears brimming her eyes.

"Now that you're finally quiet, I've got some things to tell you-" Spider-Man was behind her now, crouched on the ground, as he spoke. "First about that dumb-dumb Parker-"

"You loathsome arrogant savage! You aren't even fit to mention Peter's name!" Gwen growled under her breath. "He's more of a man than you'll ever hope to be!" And they call this jerk 'amazing'!

"You've had it, you overrated creep!" Someone interrupted. "I never thought you'd stoop to pushing females around!" That someone turned out to be the Iceman. Gwen had no clue where he came from, but she was remotely grateful. Even if she wasn't in favor of superheroes right now.

Anything to get away from that monster, Spider-Man.

"Now let's see what you can do against some real opposition!" The Iceman hit Spider-Man with his ice right to the face, knocking the web-slinger down.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, you frost-bitten freak! But if it's a fight you're looking for-" Spider-Man trailed off, running towards Iceman.

"A fight, Spider-Man? Don't flatter yourself! You're not even in my league!" Iceman retorted, freezing the ground before Spidey and making him slip, falling backward.

"I can handle a dozen like you- without catching my breath." he continued. "Do you need a special passport for that ego trip of yours?" Spider-Man quipped.

Gwen watched on, horrified, backing away from them. "Be careful, Iceman! Don't let his flippancy disarm you! He's killed before- and might do it again!" she warned him, shielding her face with her forearm.

Police sirens were heard, and Gwen could hear Sam Bullit pointing out Spider-Man's location.

"S'matter Wall-Crawler? Were you happier fighting a helpless girl?" Iceman taunted as Spidey observed the crowd forming.

Spider-Man gave up, leaping into the sky and web-slinging away, shooting a look over his shoulder towards Gwen as he left.

* * *

It wasn't at all long before Iceman carried Gwen in his arms carefully escorting her back to safety where a crowd of people was waiting for them. "You'll be alright now! Spider-Man's gone."

Gwen was finally set on the ground, and she felt exhausted from this entire ordeal, holding her head in her hand, touching her temple, her eyes drifting shut momentarily. Bullit was swift to recruit Iceman to get rid of Spider-Man. The press surrounded them and taking some pictures. Gwen couldn't bring herself to pay full attention any more, and Sam ushered her into the back of an off-duty officer's vehicle.

"I'll take you home, Miss Stacy." Sargeant Garfield said, walking around the vehicle and opening the driver's door and starting up the engine. "Thank you, I appreciate it, Sgt. Garfield." Gwen replied, buckling her seatbelt. She was relieved to be in the company of a friendly face.

Gwen drummed her fingernails against the door handle, wondering what on earth Peter was always scurrying off to. Why has he been avoiding her since her father's funeral? Sure, she wasn't a picnic since then, but who would be? Peter said he'd take care of her, but he was almost never around. He was all she had now...

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** People immortalize Gwen as a "bad girlfriend" but Peter was the main source of their conflicts because of his lies._


	53. Chapter 53: The Amazing Spider-Man 93

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #93._

* * *

Gwen sat in front of a Daily Bugle newspaper, George and Spider-Man staring back at her beneath a large headline that read: _"Spider-Man still sought in death of Captain Stacy"_ because it's a rumor started by 'witnesses' and perpetuated by the media, and not _'Gwen Stacy randomly blames Spider-Man for the death of her father'_ but people love to ignore Gwen's trauma and heartache and blame her for Peter lying to her all this time. The author apologizes for wandering off-script.

Seeing George's face again reminded her of her problems with Peter. She closed her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her and leaning her elbows on the tops of her knees, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks slowly.

_'I thought he loved me- as I love him. But, ever since Spider-Man killed my father- Peter has been acting so strangely- I hardly ever see him.' Gwen stood, walking towards the closed window, hugging herself. 'Without dad- without Peter- my whole life seems so empty- so-'_

The phone rang, and Gwen's cutting off her train of thought. _'The phone! Please- please let it be Peter!'_

Gwen went to answer the phone, her heart dropping when it wasn't Peter's voice on the other end of the line. Her gaze cast downward, clasping the phone firmly. "Gwendolyne, this is your Uncle Arthur- in London. I just learned the terrible news about George." Arthur began, sounding solemn.

'_Dad's older brother. I had almost forgotten.'_ Gwen thought to herself.

"You're alone now, dear. Your Aunt and I want you to come stay with us. You'll have a home- a family. It's what George would have wanted."

_'They were always the dearest couple. But what about Peter?'_ Gwen thought to herself, wiping her tears away. "It's so kind of you both, but I need time to think." The blonde finally spoke.

"Of course, child. Call when you can."

* * *

They hung up, and Gwen sat down again, letting the tears fall._ 'It would be wonderful- seeing them again- but how can I go- and leave Peter? Unless- he no longer cares.'_

The doorbell rang, and Gwen opened the door to find Peter. "Peter!"

"Hi, Gwendy! Sorry I couldn't come sooner." Peter began, looking sorrowful.

"Is anything wrong, Peter?" Gwen asked softly.

"No honey. I- just had some loose ends- to tie up." Peter replied, and Gwen flung herself into his arms, hugging him firmly, crying again.

"I just had a call- from my Aunt and Uncle- in London!" Gwen blurted, glancing back up towards Peter. "They want me to go there- to live with them."

"Do you- want to?" Peter asked quietly.

"I have to Peter! There's nothing to keep me here!" Gwen replied, and Peter's eyes widened.

"No, Gwen- no! I want you to stay. I- I love you, Gwendy." Peter kissed Gwen passionately on the lips and Gwen reciprocated the kiss.

The kiss ended, and Gwen hugged Peter tightly. "Oh, Peter- Peter... I love you, too. My love for you is even stronger than my hatred of Spider-Man." Peter tensed, and let go of his hold on Gwen, alerting the blonde immediately.

Gwen pulled back from his embrace, recognizing that deer-in-the-headlights-look on Peter's face. "Peter- what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's no good, Gwen. I haven't- the right... I can't ask you- to stay here- to stay with me." Peter confessed slowly.

"Can't? Of course, you can. What you mean is- you won't." Gwen choked out, her heart shattering. She walked away from Peter slowly, refusing to look at him again. "It's all right, Peter. I- understand. I shouldn't have- thrown myself at you that way. I'm- very tired. Do you mind if- I don't see you to the door?" Gwen asked from the doorway to her bedroom.

Peter never answered her but left shortly after.

* * *

It was some hours later, and Gwen still couldn't sleep. She was miserable about everything, about George, about Peter, and the possibility their relationship was ending. She was in the living room now, sobbing into her hands, slumped over the armrest.

_ZASK!_

There was a loud sound coming from outside her window, alerting Gwen. She ran to the window to investigate the noise only to find Spider-Man outside her window, fighting with... The prowler!

"What's that outside my window?!" Gwen wondered aloud dreadfully, heart pounding with fear.

"Don't be scared, kid! He won't hurt you! Not with The Prowler here!" The man in green proclaimed. Spider-Man turned to look at Gwen for a long moment, and Gwen was terrified. Not because of The Prowler, but because of Spider-Man.

The Prowler aimed his wrist as Spider-Man, firing a blast, but Spider-Man dodged it, the blast hitting Gwen's apartment building instead. The Prowler and Spider-Man soon took their fight upwards on top of the building. What happened next, Gwen (and the readers) may never know. #mediocrewriting

* * *

The following day, Gwen called Arthur and Nancy back, and accepted their offer to move to London. It wasn't at all long before Gwen had everything packed, and a flight booked, leaving New York City and the only man she ever loved behind.

Peter made his choice. Now she's made hers.

* * *

_**A/N:** Reminder that Gwen left because of George's death, Arthur's offer, and Peter's lies/lack of commitment. Not because she's "hiding a pregnancy."_


	54. Chapter 54: The Amazing Spider-Man 95

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #95._

* * *

A red and blue clad figure swung by outside Gwen's window, and the blonde gasped. "A figure- swinging past my window! It looks like- It is!" The horrible realization dawned on Gwen. "He can't possibly be here! Not here!" Gwen's head began to spin, and Arthur and Nancy were finally taking notice of Gwen's distress. "First he killed my father- and now- He's traveled all the way across the ocean- after me!" Gwen's knees wobbled, and her world spiraled all the more.

"Gwen!" Arthur called, dropping his newspaper and running for Gwen as she began to collapse, and everything went dark.

* * *

Gwen's dreams were plagued with images of Spider-Man and his hatred of the Stacy clan.

* * *

"Gwendolyne! Come here, my dear- quickly! Look at this." Arthur said, turning the television up louder.

Gwen glanced over her shoulder towards Arthur to see a news report with Spider-Man's face on the screen.

"You weren't dreaming! You didn't imagine it! Spider-Man is in London. You must have really seen him." Arthur continued. Gwen didn't speak because why would she, srjjsgnjng

The images on screen changed, depicting Spider-Man rescuing a child and another man."But according to this newscast, he seems a decent sort. I'd venture to say the chap's a bloomin' hero!"

Gwen hugged Arthur tightly, feeling confused about Spider-Man. "Perhaps you were too quick to condemn him, child. After all, you were under a great strain- What with poor George's death... You may have done him- an injustice" Arthur rubbed Gwen's back soothingly.

* * *

Gwen was lost in thought, alone in her room. "It all comes back to me, now." Gwen mused out loud, a solemn tear trailing down her cheek. "Even father used to say- he didn't think Spider-Man was really bad. I'm so mixed-up! If only Peter were here. I hoped- and- prayed- he'd love me enough to come after me. But I guess I was wrong- about many things."


	55. Chapter 55: The Amazing Spider-Man 98

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #98._

* * *

Gwen was at her bedroom window, overlooking the busy streets of London, looking remarkably fit and lean.

"It's no use! I just can't forget about him!" Gwen murmured aloud to herself. "I thought- being an ocean away- would give me a new outlook! But it doesn't matter! I still miss Peter as much as ever!" Gwen rubbed the side of her face, her heart heavy.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest. "Uncle Arthur and Aunt Nancy- have been wonderful to me. They've treated me like their own daughter. They've tried to make me feel as though this is my home. But it's not the same as it was... When dad was alive."

Gwen shut her eyes, crossing her wrists together behind her back. "And now that I'm alone, no place can feel like home to me- if Peter isn't in the picture."

* * *

Gwen grabbed her coat, leaving the apartment complex. "I have to get out! Have to walk- think- clear away the cobwebs somehow-" 

* * *

Gwen was at a crosswalk, still struggling to stop thinking about Peter. 'What right had I to be angry at Peter because he didn't propose marriage to me? I know he loves me- as I love him! I just know it! A boy doesn't want to feel pressured- doesn't want to feel trapped by a girl. Maybe I pushed too hard! Maybe I scared him away.'

Gwen's thoughts turned more serious as it was slowly dawning on her, bringing tears to her eyes. 'I was a fool to run off the way I did I let my grief- my hatred of Spider-Man- affect the way I felt about poor. Peter But maybe it's not too late- to set things right again.' The blonde walked with a determined stride back to Arthur and Nancy's.

* * *

It took some convincing, and endless apologies but Gwen was back in New York. She hated to leave her Aunt and Uncle so soon, but her heart was with Peter the entire time. And she wasn't sure it was even going to work, but she loved Peter too much not to try once more.

She walked through the streets of New York, when she spotted Peter wearing red and blue. "Peter! Peter!" Gwen called, waving her hand.

Peter turned to look at her, looking awe-struck.

"I'm back! I- had to return!" Gwen confessed from afar.

"It- It is you! It is! Gwendy!" Peter replied, astonished.

Gwen ran to Peter, and he ran towards her. "I can't believe it! It's like a dream- a miracle!"

"It's true, Peter! I couldn't stay away!" Gwen admitted, and she and Peter shared a very passionate kiss, relaxing in each other's embrace.

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** In Amazing Spider-Man #96 Harry and Norman discuss Mary Jane's attractiveness, and Norman says "If I were 20 years younger!" Norman's garbage, but chasing younger women isn't on his agenda. Also, note how **short** Gwen's trip to London was! **#RetconSinsPast**_


	56. Chapter 56: The Amazing Spider-Man 99

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #99._

* * *

Peter and Gwen had been inseparable since her return. They walked through the streets of New York City, practically on cloud nine.

"Happy, Gwendy?" Peter asked.

"Can't you tell, Man 'O Mine? I feel like I'm floating- Not even touching the ground." Gwen responded, and Peter smiled, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"You know, honey- a gal like you can be- habit-forming." Peter informed her playfully.

Gwen grinned at him. "Are you trying to tell me something, Mr. Parker?"

"You know it, lady." Peter's hand clasped Gwen's firmly. "And you also know- what I'm trying to ask- What I wanna know is- how will you feel after I ask it?" Peter stopped walking, extending his hand to cup Gwen's chin lovingly.

"What do you thin-oh!" Gwen's train of thought was cut off when Peter suddenly kissed her.

"I think you talk too much."

* * *

A few minutes later Peter had escorted Gwen home (? wherever that is now?) and he waved at her as he left. "I'll pick you up tonight, Gwendy!"

"I'll be counting the seconds!" Gwen called back, waving at him before heading inside.

* * *

Yes, apparently Gwen has her old apartment back, for reasons unknown, even though it had new attendants the day she left?

The doorbell to Gwen's apartment rang, and Gwen opened the door to find Peter outside.

"Peter! I just knew you wouldn't be late!" Gwen said enthusiastically, embracing Peter. "But why do you look so downcast?" she asked.

"I'm just disappointed, honey!" Peter confessed, sighing. "I wanted to- take you to the best place in town tonight- Give you the moon! But-"

Gwen turned her back to Peter, scoffing lightly. "Peter Parker, you're an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I'd no intention of going out! I spent all afternoon cooking dinner for us. We're staying right here." Gwen informed him, her arms settling around his back, as she beamed up at him.

* * *

Gwen stepped back, crossing her arms behind her back and bending towards him, smirking suggestively. "This is one time I'm having you all to myself."

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** The CCA's rules prevented a lot of things, like._  
Nudity in any form is prohibited. Suggestive and salacious illustration is unacceptable.  
R*pe shall never be shown or suggested. Seduction may not be shown.  
Sex perversion or any inference to same is strictly forbidden.

_Which is why we get nothing more than hints at Peter and Gwen's sex-life but since JMS' misogynistic retcon, people think Peter and Gwen never had sex. It's lies! Also "Amazing Spider-Man (1976) Annual #9" Peter says Gwen "always was a screamer". **#RetconSinsPast**_


	57. Chapter 57: The Amazing Spider-Man 101

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #101._

* * *

Gwen was feeling particularly daring and amorous, sporting all red attire. Red dress, red knee-high boots, and a red headband. She dialed Peter's number, playing with the phone cord when Peter answered.

"Peter? I was hoping I'd corner you at home. Now, don't say a word- just settle back and listen. This is your lucky night Man O' Mine. In honor of Betty Friedan's birthday, I've decided to play liberated woman and treat you to the R-rated flick of your choice. I should warn you, I've already seen "Love Story"- but I've got enough Kleenex left to sit through it again. Or we could take in "I Am Curious (Yellow)". You could cover my eyes during the spicy parts." Gwen informed him playfully, perpetuating the idea Gwen's chaste because the CCA are cowards.

"Gwendy- I- Look, I may as well be frank with you." Peter stammered over the phone for a moment before carrying some resolve in his voice. "I can't see you tonight. Fact is, I'm gonna be out of town a while- maybe a long while."

Gwen grew more serious at that. "Peter- you sound so strange. Is it something I did-?"

"Why? Got a guilty conscience?" Peter snapped. "Well, I gotta go now-"

"Yes- I understand, Peter. I- won't bother you any longer. Good-bye..." Gwen's heart was broken, but she hung up the phone nonetheless.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hm, interesting. "__Guilty conscience?" And Gwen's response isn't "oh shit he knows" it's concern. **#RetconSinsPast**_


	58. Chapter 58: The Amazing Spider-Man 102

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #102._

* * *

Gwen still hadn't heard from Peter. She called him a few times, and he never answered, puzzling the blonde. She leaned her chin on her hands, her elbows resting on the tops of her knees.

_'...too late...for both of us... Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Gwendolyne. So Pete was a bit rude on the phone. That doesn't mean... he no longer loves you.'_ Gwen thought to herself, trying to reason for Peter.

_'Everybody has a bad day now and then. That was his. But then- why hasn't he called back these past two days? And, either he's not at his apartment... or else he's just not answering when I call. I wonder if his Aunt May...'_ Gwen glanced at the phone, drawing her strength.

_'Of course. That must be it! When Pete said he'd be out of town for a while- he must have just meant he'd be visiting May Parker, in Queens. One phone call, girl- and you can trade in your crying towel.'_ The resolved internally, reaching for the phone finally.

* * *

She dialed May Parker's number and she answered the phone shortly after. "Oh, hello, Gwen, dear... It's so nice to... What? Why no... He's not here. But I'm certain he would have told me if he was going away. Is there anything wrong?" May asked, she sounded like she was growing concerned.

Gwen sat down on the armchair's armrest and sniffled, her heart aching, and tears cascading down her cheeks. "No...Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Parker. And, I'm sure you're right. If Pete had told anyone he was leaving town... .it would have been... you."

Gwen hung up the phone with May, hunching over and crying into her hands.

* * *

_**A/N:** A part of me is very bummed out we don't see Gwen having much of a life outside of Peter, but the other half enjoys it because it shows how over the moon for Peter Gwen truly is. Damn near every single panel we see of Gwen, she's pining for and talking about Peter. Gwen evolved from a preppy drama queen to a drama queen for her friends and loved ones. **#RetconSinsPast**_


	59. Chapter 59: The Amazing Spider-Man 103

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #103._

* * *

Gwen hugged some textbooks to her chest as she and Peter walked to Gwen's place from E.S.U together. "I'm so glad you finally called me, Pete. I was really becoming paranoid about your little vanishing act."

"I wish I could tell you where I was, Gwendy- but I just can't". Peter half-explained, rubbing her back.

* * *

All right, Pete- I'll try not to pry. I've got you all to myself now, and that's all that-" Gwen opened the door to her apartment and the phone began ringing.

* * *

Gwen answered phone, and then clasped her hand over the receiver. "It's for you. Mr. Robertson from the Bugle." Gwen explained before handing the phone to Peter.

"Jameson probably wants me to cover his mother's hanging." Peter responded dryly. "Tell Robbie I'm in a leper colony. Tell 'im- Oh, let me have it." The brunette begrudgingly conceded.

* * *

Peter was one the phone for another moment. He set the phone down, smiling. "Hear that, honey? I leave in a couple of days. This could be my big break-"

"Yes, Mister Parker- I did hear- and I don't like it one bit! H-how could you say yes-now, of all times? I-I-" Gwen interrupted him. She just got him back after he blew her off, now he wanted to leave town again! Gwen began to cry, swiveling in her seat to turn her back to him.

"Don't cry, Gwendy. It means money- money we can use to get mar-" Peter stopped talking.

* * *

Instead, he practically dragged her out of her apartment. "Pete- Wh-where are you dragging me?"

"You'll see, lady. Believe me- you'll see." Peter replied.

* * *

They were at the Daily Bugle by now, and JJJ was having a mini conniption over something or other with Mr. Robertson.

"There's- Something I've gotta say, Mr. Jameson. And I want Gwen to hear it." Peter began, his arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulders.

"So say already, I've got too many things on my mind to- I've got it! By George, I've got it! You're the missing ingredient I've been wracking my brain for!" Jameson exclaimed, pointing at Gwen. "Yes, I mean you- Gwen Stacy!"

Jameson charged towards them suddenly, and Gwen was startled by Jameson's weird behavior, backing up towards Peter, both of them staring wide-eyed at Jameson.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Jameson." Gwen exclaimed. Jameson stormed towards her, pointing his finger towards her, still.

"Well, I do- And I'm warning you, Jonah-" Mr. Robertson began.

"Save it, Robbie. I'm gonna level with these kids. Then it's up to them."

* * *

Jameson pitched his idea to Peter and Gwen, and they were sitting down now, and Gwen was coming around to the idea.

"Sounds great to me, sir- but for Gwen- I don't know-" Peter began.

"Why, Peter Parker- what a male chauvinistic pig thing to say!" Gwen replied, refusing to let Peter finish his thought.

"You tell 'im, young lady. A girl like you is just what my expedition needs. Gotta think of the women's angle. They buy papers too, y'know. Besides, a pretty face never scared gents away from the newsstand." Jameson responded firmly.

"It's all very tempting. I could use the money too, and-" Gwen tried to reply, but Jameson interrupted her again.

"Then say yes. Calkin's on his way now. I've got to know." Jameson explained, pointing at the doorway.

"Mr. Jameson- Please- We can't rush into this." Peter intervened.

"Give them time to think, Jonah." Mr. Robertson tried.

"Think? There's no time for that. Did Alexander The Great have time to think? Did Lucky Lindy?" Jameson responded before redirecting his attention back to Gwen. "Well, Gwen, what do you say?"

"I say, a-ok, Mr. J!" Gwen grinned.

* * *

The next 48 hours were chaotic.

Peter had his arm around Gwen's waist. "C'mon, woman. We've just got time for Jesus Christ Superstar!"

* * *

Their trip began by boat, and Jameson complained the entire voyage about being seasick. Eventually, they took a helicopter ride across to Antartica and settled down for a few to refuel the helicopter for the final part of the trip to the Savage Land.

Jameson, Peter, and Gwen met with Calkin. Peter and Gwen warmed themselves with a cup of hot coffee, while Jameson and Calkin chatted.

* * *

The helicopter ride was getting frightening.

"I can't see a thing up ahead." Gwen murmured, nervously.

"Mr. Calkin- What's wrong?" Peter inquired, tense.

"Speak up, man- You're white as a sheet." Jameson added, looking spooked.

Mr. Calkin's eyes were wide, and his teeth clenched. "That- hidden jungle we're looking for, Mr. Jameson-"

_SSKRAWWKK!_

The helicopter dodged a large- pterosaur! "I think we're here!" Calkin concluded.

* * *

It was a tense and rocky finale, but they finally landed safely.

Jameson was the first off the helicopter, followed by Peter. "Wait here, Gwendy, I'll- Holy cow! We're in the middle of Antartica - and it's like a hothouse out here!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, climbing out of the helicopter.

"Quiet, boy, this is a moment for words of substance! Such as- 'that's one small drop for man- And one giant drop for'- Er- Forget it." Jameson shrugged the rest of his thought off.

* * *

Jameson was quick to get out of his winter clothes and into some shorts. "Time to take care of business as they say. Get into your outfit, young lady!"

"Outfit? What-" Peter interrupted.

"I saved that for a surprise, Pete. Be right back." Gwen replied.

* * *

Gwen left to get 'dressed', and it took longer than usual considering it was in the underbrush. She returned to catch the end half of Jameson and Peter's conversation.

"Wait a minute, here she comes."

Jameson and Peter turned to look at her, eyes wide, and Peter grinning madly. "You better believe it!"

Gwen came out in a red bikini, her body fit and toned, her skin unblemished by stretch marks. "Well? How do I look?" The blonde asked, shrugging her palms questioningly, grinning softly.

* * *

Gwen sat on the sand, leaning back on her palms, and Peter was snapping pictures of her. "Mr. J thought it'd be great to transmit back a few pics right away."

"Wild! But, if and when we find that King Kong type- I want you back in the 'copter where you'll be safer."

"Pete- will you stop trying to protect me?" Gwen asked.

"When that day comes, honey, you can bury m-" Peter was interrupted by someone calling for him.

"Parker! That's enough shots of the girl for now! Over here- fast!"

"Now what?" Peter asked, exasperated. "Must've found a buffalo nickel-!"

* * *

Peter and Gwen caught up to the rest of the group for the commotion, and what they saw made them gasp.

"Pete- I'm not in any position to do an I-told-you-so, but-"

"Yeah- I know- That's definitely no buffalo nickel! My only question is- what the devil is it?"

Before them, stood a large stoic lizard-looking creature with fangs, mouth agape, almost snarling, ready to swallow all of them whole, standing behind a gong.

Jameson stood on the staircase in front of it, holding a mallet. "Never mind that. Just start earning your pay. It's some kind of overgrown idol- And I want some shots of Gwen in front of it." He explained gruffly.

"And before you start asking- No, this doesn't look anything like the monster we're searching for. Fact is, my boy would eat this lounge-lizard alive!" Calkin explained.

"I've been thinking, sir- Why track down a man-killer like Mr. Calkin's monster? Wouldn't a series on a hidden jungle be just as good?" Peter inquired. Gwen isn't speaking, successfully wasting the author's time again, she's just supposed to be used a pretty prop this issue.

"It's been done, son. Anybody here recall the name of the second guy to fly to the Atlantic?" Jameson shot back.

"Besides, we hope to photograph the behemoth without its seeing us. That will clear my name- and sell your newspapers." Calkin responded.

"You just said the magic word, Mister. Say, I'll bet my old pal Ka-Zar built this thing- Gong and all! And I'll just-"

_BONG!_

Jameson had swung the mallet, and a thunderous ring rang throughout the jungle.

"Mr. Jameson- Stop! We don't know for certain that-" Mr. Calkin tried.

"Don't be dense, man. Of course, Ka-Zar built it. Who else could?" Jameson replied, glancing over from Calkin towards something in the distance, his movements freezing, and a stunned look crossing his features. "Uh oh."

Mr. Calkin, Peter, and Gwen all turned towards where he was looking and gasped. Gwen earning her first piece of dialogue in forever. "Peter- Look!"

Large green alien-looking creatures were stalking towards them now, there were dozens of them, wearing loincloths and jewelry, and carrying steel spears, They stopped suddenly in front of the short staircase, Mr. Calkin lowered his rifle, perplexed. "Must've seen guns like mine before. They halted." The hulk-wanna-bes were "talking" amongst themselves, pointing towards them.

Peter had his arms around Gwen protectively, watching the monsters. "No- it's not your rifle they're pointing at." Peter explained darkly.

Peter glanced up at the lizard idol, and he and Gwen stepped away from it, Gwen hiding behind Peter.

"-But the lizard idol itself! It represents something to them- and they're not sure they should come any closer." Peter narrated.

Jameson clasped his hand over his mouth. "Well- It sure doesn't look like a Ka-Zar! But if the jungle man didn't build it- who did?" He wondered aloud.

"No time to worry about that now! They seem to have made up their minds. They're slowly edging closer... Closer." Peter warned.

"Get out your pistol lad. We'll take a lot of them with us." Calkin said darkly, lifting his rifle and stepping ahead of the group. Peter did as he was told, and took out his pistol. The monsters were slowly but surely nearing them and Gwen stepped back. They were lifting their spears, ready to pounce when something unexpected happened.

They stopped, looking terrified. "Saying" something amongst themselves backing away.

"They stopped! They're gazing in terror at something beyond the idol- but what? Oh, no! " Peter, Gwen, Jameson, and Calkin turned to see what had spooked the monsters and gasped in horror.

"Good lord!" Jameson said, stunned.

An enormous monster roared suddenly, making Peter flinch, and Gwen falls to the ground. The other monsters had fled by now, and "Gog" (with yellow skin and a red "clothes", resembling a wanna-be-King Kong in Winnie the Pooh colors.) Gog was slowly extending his hand towards the group.

"Pete- That hand- That hand!" Gwen said, her eyes widening with terror as she backed away.

"It's- reaching, Gwen- Reaching for you!" Peter said with horror.

Gwen screamed that terrible "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_" that literally no one has ever done in real life as "Gog" reached for her. Peter took his pistol out and fired at him.

_BLAM!_

"Let her go, blast you!" Peter growled in frustration, still trying to shoot at the thing. "Let- Her- Go!"

The monster grabbed Gwen, and more shots were fired at Gog.

"Don't shoot! He's got Gwen! Whatever you do- Don't shoot!" Peter yelled.

"Our shot's bouncing off this thing's hide like raindrops-" Jameson or Calkin exclaimed, taking a moment before they finally stopped firing at it.

"But what can we-" Calkin was interrupted by Peter running off with his messenger bag. "Hey! Where the devil are you-?"

"He's got our gas bombs! He's gonna try getting close to that beast- To gas him!" Jameson explained, watching Peter scurry after the creature still carrying Gwen.

Gog soon swatted Peter back, and he toppled down over a cliff. Jameson and Calkin tried going after him, but they were too late.

* * *

The monster was taking Gwen somewhere, and she screamed that terrible "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_" scream, and I wanna throat-punch the writers for this issue.

"You may cease those incoherent gruntings Gog- And you, young lady, your screams." A voice exclaimed confidently, placing his hands on his hips. "Both the savages- And the intruders- have been left far behind. Your friend is here now, Gog- Your friend- Kraven the hunter!"

"Y-you!" Gwen exclaimed in shock. "But- what are you doing here- in this place? And why did this monster bring me here- but not Pete- not the others?" The blonde questioned.

"Because you are far more appealing than they, Miss Stacy- Or may I call you Gwen? With Gog's help, I'm carving out a kingdom down here." Kraven explained, a wicked grin on his lips. "And what good a kingdom- without a _Queen_-?"

* * *

_**A/N:** What bullsh*t. How dare they not give me Gwen Stacy telling Kraven the hunter to F*ck off?_


	60. Chapter 60: The Amazing Spider-Man 104

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #104._

* * *

Gwen was sitting on a large rock, trying desperately to remain calm. Kraven stood atop the rock with confidence. "Do not be alarmed, Gwen Stacy! From his tone, I would say that Gog- likes you!" Kraven explained.

Gog sat behind Kraven, grumbling some nonsense.

"Then- keep him away from me, please." Gwen replied, scooting back from both of them. "You- You still haven't explained- What Kraven the Hunter is doing here." The blonde tried.

"You amuse me, woman. I know you merely stall for time." Kraven retorted darkly. "But who do you think shall be your shining white knight? Calkin? That fool Jameson?"

Gwen shifted her weight, facing Kraven to appear more interested in what he had to say.

"Still, because I've chosen you for my mate- It is good that you should know. You see, I once battled, Ka-Zar- The self-proclaimed ruler of this lost world- But soon after that battle was ended, and Ka-Zar had returned to this land- I began to brood. Then suddenly, I could bear it no longer! Clearly- So clearly I saw in my mind's eye- the landscape out of time. And Ka-Zar that ignorant, half-civilized savage- lording it over a secret universe of mastodons, cave-bears, huge reptiles- his great sabertooth at his side- Alone to pit my hard-honed powers against those of the forest primeval- And most of all, against the man who had made that world his own. Yet even as my hawk-like eyes surveyed the scene, I suddenly saw- The volcano-heated air struck me like a blast from an open furnace, as I descended toward a steamy swamp which lay before me- and sweat washed my brow as I hastily fashioned a crude raft- But at last, in the very midst of the marsh, and mist, I drew near- Some sort of- space ship!"

* * *

He monologued for another four pages and the author apologizes because she cbf to write all that.

"Each man must find his niche, girl... The place where he can stake his claim to fortune... To power!" Kraven barked, raising his fist upwards. "This land is mine... And no one shall wrest it from me. No one! Think it over, Gwen Stacy. Either reign as my empress, or else-"

Gog shifted and grumbled behind Kraven, taking the mad man's attention with him. "What is it, Gog? What's wrong? Why do you grunt so- mull about?"

The blonde grew worried about the sudden commotion, and Gog was taking off, persuing after something. "Gog! Where are you doing? Come back, you misbegotten- he's pursuing something which disappeared into the trees- but I didn't see who or what. Did you woman?" Kraven ordered, but Gwen ignored him, watching Gog take off into the jungle.

"Well, speak up! Did you?"

"Look not to a frightened girl for your answer, Kraven. Look rather- to me!" A blond figure leaped out of nowhere, running across the large boulder Gwen and Kraven were on. Gwen dodged the figure, and the blond tackled Kraven.

"Ka-Zar!"

Gwen calmly observed the two as they rolled off the ledge, the blonde peering over the edge as she watched them fight.

* * *

Ka-Zar smacks Kraven the Hunter around for a while, and the author still cbf to include another four pages of Kraven monologuing, but eventually, Ka-Zar accidentally kicks Kraven off a cliff.

Ka-Zar stood alongside his sabertoothed tiger, staring down over a cliff to Kraven's seeming doom for a long moment afterward.

The blond sprinted across the grassy knoll towards a relieved Gwen Stacy, still atop the boulder. "Oh, Ka-Zar- Ka-Zar, I'm so glad that you-"

"There is no time for words, girl! Not while the monster called Gog thrashes wildly through the jungle- On the trail of Spider-Man!

* * *

We don't get Gwen's response to the fact that Spider-Man is here for some reason. Eight pages of monologue from a blowhard and can't get any insight on Gwen's POV on this endeavor, and it's taken the author over six months to write this issue. -_-

* * *

Ka-Zar was running through the jungle with Gwen in his arms, his sabretooth tiger trailing alongside them. Gwen held onto the man tightly. "Then you saw nothing of the... Animal I sent to lure the giant from your side?" The blond beefcake inquired.

"I've already told you,... I didn't see a thing." Gwen explained. She was far from in the mood to discuss Spider-Man, she only cared about Peter. "All I care about is someone on our expedition. Do you know if he's safe? His name is Peter Parker... He's a college student... Weighs 160 pounds..."

Ka-Zar carried Gwen through a dangerous slope and a pterodactyl loomed over them ominously as he thought over her inquiry. "Hmm.. Ka-Zar suspects your friend was safe... At least until not long ago. But now... Ka-Zar cannot say. His fate is in the lap of the gods."

* * *

They rode atop his sabretooth tiger with Gwen still in his Ka-Zar's arms. The sabertoothed tiger leaped over some exposed tree root into an open field revealing Jameson and Calkin. Jameson jumped for joy like a schoolgirl, kicking his feet together underneath him. "Yahoo! It's Ka-Zar- And he's got Gwen!"

"We should have known that jungle man wouldn't let us down!" Calkin replied.

Jameson hugged Gwen, which the blonde reciprocated, observing their surroundings, looking for Peter.

"It's so wonderful to have you back, Gwen..." Jameson explained, smiling joyously.

"Ka-Zar did it. I'll tell you about it later." The blonde replied, distracted by Peter's absence. "But... Where's Peter?" Gwen questioned.

Jameson looked downtrodden all of a sudden, turning to look away from Gwen, unable to meet her eyes, sniffling.

"Mr. Jameson... Didn't you hear me? I said... Where's Peter?" Gwen asked, her eyes widening with alarm.

"I... I guess you didn't see, Gwen. That monster struck him... knocked him over a cliff, into the river and... And we lost him." Jameson explained, and Gwen fell apart, burying her face against his chest and crying as he held her.

"But I'll make it up to you, girl. I swear I-" Jameson looked behind him, alarmed, gasping and looking around frantically. "Huh? Gwen- Anybody- Did you see what I-? No- I guess you didn't. Heat must have gotten to me. Must've imagined it." Jameson concluded, alone, looking baffled as he scratched his head, a cigar suddenly appearing in his mouth. "It couldn't have been him! Not down here! It just cou-"

He was cut off by the beautiful sound of Peter Parker. "Hello people!" He said frantically, waving his arm, and Gwen ran across towards him, beaming happily.

"PETE! Oh, Pete- I knew you were safe. You had to be!"

"Great! But how-" Jameson inquired, still baffled.

"Some trees broke my fall- Hid me- but I've been out cold for hours!" Peter explained before Gwen threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Mmmm! I'd go through it all over again for another welcome-home like this."

"D-Don't you dare, Peter Parker! Don't you dare!" Gwen warned playfully.

"Didn't get any photos I see. And lost your camera. Alright, you two- break it up! You're necking on my time!"

* * *

_**A/N:** *Gwen in the arms of a gorgeous, ripply man in a loincloth that saved her* "Where's Peter?"_  
_Interesting! **#RetconSinsPast**_

_**PPS:** So sorry for my super late update, I wanted to heavily focus on a side story attached to All Kinds of Amazing, but I'm struggling to connect my ideas into something concrete. :( Feel free to hmu with any ideas._


	61. Chapter 61: The Amazing Spider-Man 105

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #105._

* * *

Gwen and a large group were outside the Parker residence, Flash and Mary Jane stood off far to the back, arm, and arm. They rang the doorbell, waiting for Peter. He opened the door, grinning widely at the sight before him.

"Hi, P.P! Did we make it ahead of Harry?" One of them inquired.

"Come in, come in! You're just in time! He didn't get here yet." Peter replied, and Gwen extended her arm, waving her fingers to get Peter's attention. "Wait'll you see the surprise we brought you, Man-'O-Mine!" The blonde teased.

"Surprise? What do you mean, Gwendy?" Peter asked.

Flash and Mary Jane rounded the corner. "I guess she means me, pal." Flash smiled.

Mary Jane hung out on tight to Flash. "It's Flash! He's back for good!" she beamed.

"Well, waddya know." Peter smiled back, heading towards Flash.

"Don't let the threads fool you! He's a real live civilian." MJ explained.

"Welcome back, Flash! We've all missed you."

"You? I'll bet you have." Flash teased.

"Bygones are bygones, hero! This time you two will be friends." Gwen half warned the two yummy dummies.

"For you, Gwendy? Why not?" Flash replied.

* * *

The party was waiting on Harry, and Gwen and Flash were catching up when a voice rang out through the party. "There he is! It's Harry!" someone explained happily.

Harry and Norman were standing in the doorway and Harry looked dreadful, holding his head in his hands. "Peter- Are you-? Oh! There's a whole crowd here."

"It's for you, son. It's a surprise." Norman said, patting his son on the shoulder.

Peter and Mary Jane crossed the room towards Harry, Peter holding Harry's shoulder and M.J kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Welcome home, roommate! It's your turn to take out the garbage." Peter joked.

"We missed you, pussycat- in case you haven't guessed." The redhead smiled.

Harry smiled, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he lowered his head again. "Gosh. I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't? Then how about breathing on Jonah Jameson? Maybe it'll be contagious." Peter chuckled.

* * *

_**A/N:** Notice that Gwen and Norman are at Harry's party and there isn't an ounce of tension. _


	62. Chapter 62: The Amazing Spider-Man 106

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #106._

* * *

Gwen was outside her apartment, waiting for Peter to pick her up. She wore a red and black striped blazer with matching shorts, a black blouse and white and black hat.

"Gwendy! Do you haveta look so voomy? I'm only human!" Peter teased, wearing his best threads for their date.

"Don't fight it, Man-O'-Mine! You male-me female- that's the name of the game!" The blonde replied confidently.

"The name of the game is love, lady! I'm off my rocker over you!" Peter responded enthusiastically and the author assumes Gwen kisses Peter, or just intensely eyefucks him, holding the back of his head and staring at his lips lustfully.

"Careful, darling! I'll think you're trying to tell me something!" The blonde warned him.

* * *

Peter and Gwen were out, Gwen tightly snuggled against Peter and his arm draped across her shoulders. "Well, where'll we go tonight, ma'am? The Garden of Eden? The moon? You name it!"

"I- thought we'd drop in and visit Flash! He hasn't looked well since he returned from Viet Nam." Gwen smiled

"Flash?" Peter asked. "But- But this is supposed to be our date, honey!"

* * *

Peter and Gwen were outside Flash's apartment door, Peter was miserable about the whole ordeal, his back to the Flash's door, and crossing his arms like a frustrated child.

"Oh, we've a whole lifetime ahead of us, Pete! I've been worried about Flash! And you be nice to him when he comes to the door, hear?" Gwen reminded him before knocking on the door.

Flash opened the door a short distance, looking tense. "Who's th-? Gwen! Parker!"

"Hi, handsome! We were in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd pop in."

"Oh- Sure. Eh, come in-." The blond conceded reluctantly.

Peter and Gwen entered, Peter growing more worried at Flash's state by now, seeing what Gwen was talking about.

"Flash, what is it? What's the matter? Is there anything we can do?" Gwen asked, half desperately.

"Nah- I'm okay! Honest!" Flash blatantly lied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess it's just been tough- Getting used to being a civilian again."

"Are you sure that's all?" Peter asked tensely.

"It's all! It's all! Stop bugging me, will ya? Do I haveta do a song and dance every time I see somebody?" Flash retorted hotly.

"No, Flash, of course not! We- Only meant-" Gwen tried.

"I think we better be going now." Peter said reluctantly.

* * *

Peter and Gwen had left, and weren't able to stop thinking about Flash's behavior.

"You were right, Gwendy! There is something wrong with him. He's just not the old Flash."

"I know, Pete! But- What can it be?" Gwen asked hopelessly.

"Do you think it has something to do with- the war?" Peter asked.

* * *

Peter and Gwen were at a war movie, because nothing eases tensions better than Suffering. Or maybe it's a western film which can also be Suffering.

Gwen had her head resting against Peter's shoulder

"It's hard to say, honey! Anyhow, let's concentrate on the picture." Peter concluded a weirdly long time after Gwen's initial question.

Peter was quiet for the rest of the movie,

* * *

The movie was over by now, and the author assumes they were getting a quick cup of coffee.

"Gwendy, why are you so... interested in Flash?" Peter finally asked.

"I'm not, Pete! I'm just worried about him! There's a difference, man!" Gwen replied intently.

* * *

Now they were outside an antique store.

"He's a friend, darling! Just like Harry-and Randy-and Mary Jane! If something's wrong with a friend, I'm unhappy about it! Aren't you?" Gwen asked, downtrodden.

"Wow, Miss Stacy! I suddenly feel lower than a worm's belly! I used to think I just loved you for your looks-" Peter had taken Gwen into his arms, and dipped her romantically. "But, y'know something? Your soul's as beautiful as your face, and that's saying a-"

"Oh, shut up, you chatterbox- and kiss me!" Gwen replied and the two shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Fun Fact:** Fanfiction almost always depicts Peter as "painfully conflicted" between Gwen and MJ, but when Peter and Gwen were together, he was nothing but loyal to Gwen. MJ would shamelessly flirt with him, and Peter would always turn her down. He was actually annoyed by her attempts._


	63. Chapter 63: The Amazing Spider-Man 107

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #107._

* * *

Gwen was outside Empire State University with Harry when Randy called out to her. "Hey, Gwendy! We wanna show you something."

"'Scuse me, Harry! Randy's calling." Gwen smiled before turning to Randy and a friend of his, holding the Bugle. "And why thee gentle bellow, men?"

"Truck on over, pretty lady! You gotta dig this!" Randy informed her. Gwen made her way over to them to check out what they were referring to.

"How about the way Jonah Jameson managed to get his ugly kisser in the paper? And who'da thought a creep like him would join the protest against those spy-eyes the fuzz stuck all over town?" Josh narrated the newspaper.

"Josh says Jamesons' smiling- but I say someone welded his teeth together!" Randy added.

"Beats me how Peter Parker can work for a nowhere cat like him!" Josh replied.

"Hey! Was Parker was the one who took this pic?" Randy asked, pointing to the photo.

"With Jonah in the front like that? No way!" Gwen laughed at the idea. "And speaking of the ever-popular, ever-passionate Peter Parker did any of you heroes happen to see him lately?" The blonde asked.

"Uh uh! Any message if we do?" One of them asked.

Gwen was leaving, tossing a cheeky smile over her shoulder. "Sorry, group- the message I've got waiting for him can't be delivered by proxy!"

"Mmmmm- I like the way the lady talks!" Randy smirked.

* * *

Classes ended, and Peter had been nowhere to find.

_'I thought Pete would wait for me after class so we could ankle home together. I hope Mary Jane didn't manage to reach him first!'_ Gwen thought to herself bitterly, before correcting herself reluctantly.

_'Shame on you, Miss Stacy! How can such a pretty little creature feel so jealous?'_ She asked before answering herself. _'Easy- when Pete's concerned!'_ The blonde internally argued with herself.

"Gwen! Can I speak to you for a minute?" Flash had popped up out of nowhere, startling Gwen a little.

"Wha-? Oh, Flash- it's you!" Gwen replied.

"I just wanted to apologize- for the way, I acted yesterday- when you and Parker came to see me." Flash admitted calmly.

"It's all right, Flash! You don't have to-" Gwen tried before he cut her off again.

"I do have to! I want to!" Flash said earnestly. "After all, Gwen- you know how I feel about you-" Flash turned away from her, his head hanging down as he leaned against a tree.

"I feel the same way, Flash! We're friends- I want us to stay that way." The blonde informed him softly, touching his arm.

"That's- not what I mean! You're more to me- than just a friend."

"What- are you trying to say?" Gwen asked, before it dawned on her. She turned him to face her, touching his chest soothingly. "No- don't answer! Just listen. You know how Peter and I feel about each other! It's for real, Flash! But I've a feeling there's something else- There's something you're not telling me!" Gwen grew more firm by now, trying to draw the truth out of Flash, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I can't, Gwen! I want to, but I can't tell you- can't tell anyone!" Flash replied tensely.

Flash and Gwen walked together, Gwen wrapping her hand around his arm, intent on taking care of him in his time of need.

"If you're in trouble- if there's any way Peter and I can help..." she tried.

"Peter and you! Peter and you! Wow- if only it were that simple!" Flash snapped.

* * *

Flash and Gwen were downtown now, walking down the street together. Gwen was still trying to get Flash to open up, but he seemed so resigned now. A vehicle pulled up next to them, and two men stepped out. One in uniform, another in a trench coat, holding the door opened for Flash.

"You'll have to come along with me, Thompson."

"Yeah, I know! I've been- waiting!" Flash replied, not even saying goodbye or casting a glance Gwen's way as she watched them leave in horror.

They left, and Gwen's eyes filled with tears in frustration, bringing her hands up over her lips in silent prayer for Flash.

* * *

_**A/N:** Remember when Gwen was shamelessly drooling over Flash in Amazing Spider-Man #52? And how she turned him down just now because of PETER and how DEVOTED she was to him? Interesting!_

_Also, don't you dare ignore the naughty innuendo Gwen makes about her and Peter. #RetconSinsPast_


	64. Chapter 64: The Amazing Spider-Man 108

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #108._

* * *

At a time like this, Peter Parker was the only person Gwen could turn to in a crisis. She rang the doorbell to May Parker's place. Harry opened the door, and there was no time for pleasantries.

"Harry! Is Peter here? I have to see him!" Gwen said urgently.

It was barely a moment before Peter came barrelling down the stairs from his bedroom, and Gwen grabbed the lapels of his coat. "Peter! Flash is in trouble! I was walking with him, and MP's took him into custody!"

"Really, honey? Tell me about it!" Peter replied, holding Gwen.

"He's in the federal building- held under guard! But why? Why?" Gwen asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Peter answered hopelessly.

May Parker stood, brushing Gwen's hair soothingly. "There, there, dear, I'm sure it's nothing serious." she tried, and Gwen looked down, trying to recompose herself. "Why don't you and Peter go to him and see what's wrong? I'll wait here with Harry." May smiled, calming Gwen's nerves.

"I thought Flash was acting strange- Looking worried- ever since his return from Nam!" Harry added.

"C'mon Gwendy! It won't take us long to get there." Peter said softly.

* * *

Peter and Gwen walked the dark streets together. "Wouldn't you know Aunt May would tell us to be careful crossing the street as we walked out the door!" The brunet complained.

"I guess she can't help worrying about you, Peter- just as I do." Gwen replied glumly, before gesturing to the building. "Here's the building. I hope we can learn something."

* * *

They'd entered the building, and Gwen was the first one at the desk.

"A friend of ours, Flash Thompson was brought here by some MP's and- " The man cut Gwen off.

"In that case, you'll have to contact the Provost Marshal's office."

"Gwendy, would you, eh, wait here for a minute?" Peter asked, distracted. "I just remembered- I have to, eh, call Jameson- about some photos!"

Gwen watched him warily, before conceding against her judgment. "Sure, Peter,- if- it's important."

* * *

Peter had gone, and (whatever amount) of time had gone by and he hadn't returned yet. There was an explosion nearby, glass shards and brick flying everywhere, causing the building to tremble.

Gwen walked the hallways, calling for Peter in the general area he'd disappeared off to. "Peter! Are you in there? Why don't you answer?" The blonde asked hopelessly.

Peter finally came out, looking dreadful, practically slumping against the wall as he walked towards her slowly. "I- I'm here, Gwen! The explosion- It happened while I was- heading for the phone! The force of it blew my shoes right off!"

Smoke surrounded them, and security guards were on alert now.

"But you're alright! You're alright!" Gwen replied, finally able to breathe now and she ran towards Peter. "Oh, my darling- I was so worried!"

"What happened to Thompson?" Rando asked.

"He's gone! They managed to take him away!" A security guard answered, running down the hallway.

"There! The lights are on again! But it's too late." Rando said. "If we don't find him- fast- Thompson's as good as dead!"

Peter was about to run, when Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Gwen! Stay here! I've got things to do!"

"No, Peter- no!"

"What do you mean? Why not?" Peter looked over his shoulder at her urgently, his eyebrows knitted together in desperation.

"Whenever there's danger- whenever there's trouble- you always leave and run off! Ever since I can remember- Flash and the others, have called you- a coward! I've tried to ignore it- to close my mind to it- but I'm begging you now, Peter- if you love me- stay with me! Whatever may happen- we'll face it together!" Gwen held onto Peter, tears brimming her eyes, and he watched ahead through the smoke, looking desperately ahead of them, frozen in horror.

* * *

_**A/N:** I can definitely agree now that if Gwen knew that Peter was Spider-Man, they wouldn't have made it in the long run. She's a worrier. But it should have been a decision she made. She should have known the truth. I'm so disgusted with how these writers all handle Gwen._


	65. Chapter 65: The Amazing Spider-Man 109

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #109._

* * *

There was a heavy, dark cloud of smoke hovering above them. Peter was sitting now with his head in his hand, looking miserable. Gwen stroked his back soothingly.

"I'm glad you didn't run off this time, Peter! In this past, everyone called you gutless because you always ducked out whenever there was trouble." she explained glumly.

"Get every available man on the street! I want him found, do you hear? I want Thompson found!" Someone yelled into a phone.

Peter and Gwen were getting up to leave when someone's voice called out to them. "These your shoes, son? Found 'em in the hall." The officer explained, holding a pair of shoes and pointing behind him.

"Oh, yeah, sure! The explosion must have blown them off when it caught me!" Peter replied, taking the shoes, and beginning to leave. "Be right back! I'll just wash up a bit."

There was a commotion in the bathroom, but that's painfully irrelevant for the author to point out because this cheesy writing is gonna reiterate it anyways making me look like I'm repeating myself.

"Listen! What's that commotion in the washroom? It sounds like a fight! Something must be happening to Parker!"

Gwen gasped. "Maybe one of those killers stayed behind! If they know that Peter is Flash's friend-" Gwen couldn't finish her train of thought. "Let's get in there! We have to help him!"

"No! Look! Out the window!" Three of them ran to the window, leaning over the sill to gawk. "It's Spider-Man! He's taking off with Parker!"

"Oh, my God! Not again!" Gwen shouted, horrified.

"Relax! I'm not gonna hurt this clown! I just wanna ask 'im a few questions!" Spider-Man explained, carrying off a limp, very pale Peter Parker under his arm and disappearing into the night.

"Watch it! Don't drop him!"

"It's- It's my fault! If I hadn't insisted Peter stay here- If I had let him go-" Gwen trailed off, her fists clasped over her mouth and thick tears trailing down her face.

* * *

Too long had gone by, and now Gwen was going to the Parker residence to see if either Harry or May had heard from Peter.

She knocked on the door, and soon enough Harry opened the door. "Gwen! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Peter? Has he called?" Gwen urged, fighting back tears.

"No! Not a word! But- Why?" Harry questioned, but Gwen entered suddenly.

"Then- he must still be a captive of- Spider-Man! Oh, it- it- it's horrible! That masked murderer seized him- took him prisoner- and vanished in the night!"

Suddenly Gwen noticed May was in the room, and Gwen tensed up. "Mrs. Parker! I- didn't know you were here!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now! It's too late! She- heard you." Harry muttered bitterly.

"I was waiting for Peter! But- what happened to him? What happened to my poor, dear boy?" May asked, growing horrified.

"He's not a boy! He's not! He's a man!" Gwen snapped, stalking towards May with fire and tears in her eyes. "I know he's your nephew! I know how you love him- because I love him too! But it's Peter Parker, the man, that I love!"

Aunt May was silent, and she sat down on her armchair, the full weight of Gwen's words sinking in, and she knew there was nothing Gwen was saying that was untrue.

"When will you let him go? When will you-?" The blonde trailed off, finally realizing what she'd done. "Oh! I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have spoken to you that way! I have- no right!"

"Don't- Don't say it, my child! You have every right!" May responded.

Gwen made her way over to May, and sank down to the floor on her knees, and they hugged. May stroked Gwen's hair soothingly.

"You have every right! You both love each other- and that gives you the right! Perhaps you've said something that- that should have been said before! Perhaps- a foolish old lady- lonely, and unthinking- can smother a person with love..."


	66. Chapter 66: The Amazing Spider-Man 110

_A canon-compliant drabble on The Amazing Spider-Man #110._

* * *

May and Gwen had stayed at Peter and Harry's place which is where they were apparently and the author is too exhausted to alter the chapter ahead of this one.

Peter finally walked in the front door, looking exhausted and rubbing his head.

"Pete! I've been waiting for you!" Gwen beamed, standing up. "I thought that you'd never get back!"

Gwen threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Peter didn't return the hug but just stood still awkwardly. "Gwendy! I thought you'd be with- I mean I didn't expect to find-"

"You were gone so long! We were so worried about you!" Gwen explained, still unable to pry herself off him just yet.

"You poor boy! I've never seen you looking so tired before! Your clothes are so wrinkled- And all those bruises on your face!" Aunt May stood up, touching Peter's face. "It's that horrible Spider-Man, isn't it? I heard how he attacked you! But why? Why, Peter?" Peter was quiet, and Gwen stroked Peter's chest.

"Mrs. Parker- you promised to stop treating Peter like a child- to stop babying him!" The blonde reminded her.

Aunt May touched her mouth, looking away. "Oh, dear! I did it again! And- I tried not to!"

"Aw, that's okay, Aunt May!" Peter said softly, but it was no use.

"No, Peter dear- it's not okay! Gwendolyne is right! I've been too maternal- too possessive all these years!" May was leaving, and Gwen shuffled awkwardly, looking down and away, holding herself.

May was gone, and Gwen turned to face Peter properly, resting her hands against the lapels of his yellow coat

"Gwendy, what is it? What's happened to Aunt May?"

"It's my fault, Peter! I told her she shouldn't try to coddle you so much- But I didn't mean to hurt her- to make her feel guilty! I just did it for your sake because-" Gwen tried to explain, but trailed off as Peter held his head in his hands, practically swerving in place. "Pete! What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's- All right, Gwen- I'm just- tired!" Peter explained. "Can't keep my eyes open- any longer!"

"Pete!" Gwen caressed his forearm, but Peter toppled over, and Gwen tried to slow him down as best as she could. "I should have known! The strain of being threatened by Spider-Man- It was bound to get to you!" Gwen wasn't going to be able to carry him alone, so she called for May- because she's the obvious choice? "Mrs. Parker! We have to get him to bed! He's exhausted!" Gwen called. "No answer! She must have left! Don't worry, darling! I'll look after you!"

Gwen managed to carry Peter to the couch and get him on his back. She touched his forehead. "Oh, Peter- Peter! It breaks my heart to see you like this! I love you so much- so very much!" There was a click, but there's no need for me to explain because this clumsy writing will narrate it for me. "The door! Someone's coming!"

Harry and Flash arrived. "Hi, Gwen! We passed Mrs. Parker in the hall, and- hey! What gives?" Harry asked, gesturing over Peter.

"Harry! Flash! I'm so glad you're here! Peter just arrived. He isn't hurt or anything- But he was so tired he couldn't stay awake!" Gwen explained, stroking Peter's hair soothingly.

"Any clown who can't stay awake when you're around, honey-!" Flash began, but Gwen interrupted him, in no mood to deal with his snarkiness right now. "Stop it, Flash! It's nothing to joke about! Maybe he isn't a big, strong, rugged war hero like you, but-"

"Whoa! Easy, Gwen! Flash was just kidding!" Harry reminded her.

"Wow! I've heard of tigresseses fighting for their mates- but they've got nothing on you, lady!" The author assumes Flash says but I guess we'll never know.

"I don't mean to go getting all uptight, but- I just can't bear it when I hear people putting poor Peter down! Maybe he's not your cup of tea-but he's all the man I'll ever want!" Gwen replied, watching Peter sleep, still stroking his hair.

"Look, why not let Flash take you home? I'll stay here with Pete! All he needs now is rest!" Harry insisted.

"I hate to leave him- but I guess you're right!" The blonde digressed, standing up, and playing with her hands nervously.

"He's a lucky guy to have a chick like you, Gwen!" Flash draped Gwen's coat around her shoulders before rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"If only you and Pete could become good friends!" Gwen wished aloud.

"If that's what the lady wants- that's what the lady'll get!" Flash beamed.

"Do you really mean it, Flash?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Sure I do! You know how I feel about you, gorgeous! I'd do anything to make you happy!" Flash replied, ushering Gwen outside.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hm, look at that. Gwen did something horrible, profusely apologized, and told Peter about it immediately. Also, note that Gwen refers to Peter as "the only man she'll ever want!" **#RetconSinsPast**_


End file.
